


Breeding Doe

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Breeding, Choking, Cravings, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Five Stages of Grief, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mood Swings, Moral Ambiguity, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Period-Typical Racism, Praise Kink, Racism, Racist Language, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 60,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Alastor becomes pregnant after getting a little out of control during his annual rut, and is tasked with figuring out whose baby it is.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 625
Kudos: 1628





	1. Husk

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Hazbin Hotel Mamma Mia!AU. Pick-a-Dad, featuring ABBA.
> 
> The first five chapters are smut. The plot comes after that.
> 
> I really just wanted to write this for fun lol so I hope you like it.

Husk was probably the only person who knew about Alastor's rut, and they both intended to keep it that way. With Alastor's decision to help Charlie with her hotel, Husk was a little concerned he'd have trouble keeping it secret. He didn't live in the hotel all the time, but he spent most of his time there, so whether he stuck around or just disappeared for a month or three, they'd notice something was up. 

Husk was lounging at his reception desk/bar, drinking when Alastor approached him with massive branching antlers, free of their velvet. Husk nearly choked on his booze

"Already!?" He stammered.

Alastor sat on a bar stool and shrugged

"Yes, unfortunately. My head feels heavy," He laughed before groaning slightly and crumpling a little.

Husk patted Alastor's shoulder sympathetically. He didn't know how else to help. Well… He did know how else to help, but he had a feeling Alastor wouldn't go for it. Still, he could offer

"You need anything, just let me know. I'll do what I can," He assured.

Alastor hummed contently, seemingly enjoying the physical contact. Which was very unlike him. He leaned into Husk's touch and whimpered

"My body is on fire," He huffed "I hate this."

Husk took a deep breath and immediately gagged slightly, covering his nose

"You fucking reek, Al," He scolded.

Alastor turned his head slightly to sniff himself

"Oh? What do I smell like?" He wondered.

Husk shrunk away just slightly

"You smell like 'come fuck me'," He scoffed "Go take a shower or something."

That was the huge part of why Husk knew the hotel's other residents would notice something was off about Alastor pretty quickly. Not only did his physical appearance change, but he  _ reeked  _ when he was rutting. Gave off horny demonic pheromones like crazy. Angel Dust would know what was up as soon as he entered the hotel. Hell, he'd probably be able to smell it down the street.

This particular hell punishment demanded many things of Alastor, things he wasn't willing to abide. It demanded sex, it demanded submission, it demanded breeding. That's right, Alastor could get pregnant when he was rutting. Husk didn't know if he could carry to term or not, but he figured probably not, since sinners couldn't have kids in hell. It was a terribly cruel punishment, if that was the case. Going through all this bullshit to get knocked up, only for the baby to die before it was even born.

"I  _ just  _ took a shower," Alastor huffed, crossing his arms "My hair is still damp."

Husk blinked before running a hand through Alastor's hair, making him shudder. It was, indeed, still damp.

"That was where I shed my velvet," Alastor informed "Good thing, too. Easier to clean up."

Husk chuckled and grabbed one of Alastor's antlers, crinkling his nose at the unfamiliar feeling of bare bone. He was used to the velvet. Admittedly, he was also used to them being about half the size they were now. He tugged on it a bit, making Alastor shake his head to free his antler

"Quit pulling on me," Alastor huffed, nearly smacking Husk in the face with his antlers.

Husk leaned back and chuckled

"Hey, watch where you're swinging those things!" He teased.

Alastor chuckled a bit

"Sorry. I'm not used to them being so consistently large," He hummed.

He seemed reasonably subdued, but Husk knew this was just the calm before the storm. His physical transformation was complete, but the smell had already started. He'd be getting crazy horny soon if he was already feeling feverish. The transformation had happened fairly rapidly this time around, so it would likely be a shorter rut. Like maybe a month-long rut. It wasn't exactly short, but it was shorter than the three months that were also incredibly likely. Still, the less time Alastor had to suffer, the better for everyone.

"I should head home soon, before I'm no longer fit to be outside," Alastor stated.

Husk scoffed, they were already at that point

"Did you not hear me? You reek! You're not going outside smelling like a free hooker. You'll just have to ride out the rut here. Lock yourself in your room, I'll pop up to see you every now and then," He drawled.

Alastor narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms again

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Husker," He huffed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and reached over, cupping Alastor's cheek and running his thumb over his lips. Alastor  _ immediately  _ buckled and moaned desperately, skin-to-skin a little too intense for him in his current state.

"Yeah… No you're not," Husk grumbled, pulling his hand away.

Alastor tried to follow the touch and slumped when he failed

"Sh-Shut up," He panted heavily, now trembling wildly.

Husk nodded and took a drink of booze

"They'll probably be back soon, so unless you want Angel's advances to be successful this time around, I suggest you make yourself scarce," He drawled.

Alastor stood on wobbly legs and retreated to his room. Husk watched him walk away, eyes dropping to his backside. The only thing that kept Husk's urges at bay was the booze. He was always just a little too drunk to care. But Alastor  _ really  _ reeked this time, and it was becoming difficult to resist that tempting little body.

There was also the fact that Husk didn't really want to be ripped to shreds by a pissed off Alastor,  _ after  _ the rut was over. He'd enjoy it during the rut, but Husk had a feeling it wouldn't extend much farther than that.

Oh yeah, and the crippling horror that he'd accidentally get Alastor pregnant. That also kept Husk fairly flaccid and uninterested. He liked kids well enough, and it wasn't that he was opposed to having them, it was that he didn't know how Alastor would react to it, and he didn't know if he'd carry all the way. Husk knew he was nowhere near the ballpark of emotionally stable enough to cope with a miscarriage. He didn't want Alastor to have to go through that either. The thought of Alastor round with babies was a massive turn-on though.

He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts and downed more booze. The smell was starting to get to him, and he needed to get drunk. Like, passed out at the bar drunk. It was a dangerous game, because in order to get to pass-out drunk, Husk would have to get through blackout drunk. Blackout drunk was what he was afraid of. He knew if he blacked out, he'd just go right up to Alastor's room and fuck him silly until he passed out. The opposite of what he wanted.

He downed more booze as he considered his options. Well, if he blacked out, at least then he could blame the booze, if he stayed sober he'd have no excuse but his own lack of self control. Decisions, decisions.

"Hey there, handsome. You look bored." Angel Dust's voice startled Husk from his thoughts.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood," He grumbled.

Angel reached up and scratched behind Husk's ears

"You sure about that, 'cause I've seen  _ that  _ look before," He purred.

Husk swatted him away

"Well it ain't for you," He grumbled, glancing over at Charlie as she talked excitedly about something to Vaggie, who seemed more confused by something than she was actually listening.

"What is that smell?" Vaggie groaned, covering her nose and gagging.

Angel Dust sniffed the air and he shuddered

"Oh my, well that just smells like heaven," He snickered "Methinks we have a horny deer in our midst."

Husk groaned and buried his face in his hands, Alastor was far from the only deer demon in hell, so he was far from the only demon who rutted, so  _ of course  _ Angel Dust would recognize  _ exactly  _ what the smell was.

"So where is our handsome buck anyway?" He asked after looking around hopefully, clearly intent on taking advantage of Alastor's desperate state.

Husk whacked him over the back of his head

"Leave him alone," He grumbled.

Angel pouted and rubbed the back of his head

"No need to be so aggressive," He huffed "I just figured I could offer some… Assistance."

Husk snarled

"He doesn't  _ want  _ your assistance," He scoffed.

Angel raised his hands in defence

"Okay, okay. Relax," He drawled "I won't do anything."

Husk had a feeling that was a lie, and that Angel had every intention of sneaking up to Alastor's room to offer him some 'relief'. He grumbled to himself before grabbing his bottle and making his way up to see Alastor.

He knocked on the door three times and waited. When he got no response he tried the handle. Locked.

"Al, it's me. Open up," He called, pounding on the door again.

There was some movement inside, but the door didn't open

"I-I'm a little busy right now!" Alastor responded breathlessly.

Husk winced and blushed deeply

"You know you can't get yourself off, so quit it before you chafe!" He snapped.

It was quiet for a moment before there was more rustling and the door unlocked. Husk entered the room, swiftly closing and locking the door behind him. He perked up when he heard a soft thud and he turned to see Alastor had face-planted into the bed. He winced sympathetically

"Are you peaking yet?" He asked.

When Alastor's horny desperation reached its breaking point, Husk would usually come over and get him off, just to take the edge off, but they'd never slept together. It was merely assistance because Alastor couldn't make himself cum when he was rutting, he needed someone else to do it. He could get himself to the edge, but he couldn't go any further than that. Husk could only imagine how frustrating that must be. He wondered what Alastor did before they'd met. Did he just… Edge for three months? The thought alone made Husk's groin ache. 

"Not yet," Alastor assured as he rolled over onto his back "But soon."

Husk sat down next to him

"They uh… They know. Turns out Angel's smelled a rut before. He put two and two together pretty quickly," He informed.

Alastor groaned in frustration

"Oh whatever. Just keep him away from me," He huffed.

Husk chuckled and nodded

"Will do."

This was a horrible idea, sitting in Alastor's room alone with him while he was rutting. Husk couldn't think of a worse decision. He'd probably made worse decisions, but when blackout drunk so he didn't count them. This was the worst mostly-sober decision he'd ever made… Okay, no, joining the military had been the worst sober decision he'd ever made, but this was a close second.

"You smell good," Alastor purred, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Husk's neck, shoving his face into the crook.

Husk shuddered and tensed, alarm bells going off in his head telling him to get out of there as quickly as he could. But he couldn't bring his body to pull away

"That's rich coming from you right now," He breathed, hand inching over to lay firmly on Alastor thigh.

Alastor keened softly and pressed firmly against Husk

"Please," He panted "Make it better."

Husk swallowed thickly and nodded, sliding his hand up Alastor's thigh to rub his groin. Alastor buckled and moaned

"Th-Thank you," He whimpered.

Husk switched hands so he could wrap his arm around Alastor and hold him close while he gently touched him through his pants

"Let me know when you're about to cum," He requested while carefully undoing Alastor's pants and gently taking his cock out.

Alastor sobbed softly at the skin-to-skin contact and dug his nails into Husk's arms

"I'll try," He mumbled, rocking his hips into Husk's touch.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek as he slowly jerked him off, steadily bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He typically went slow, usually because by the time Husk got to Alastor, he'd rubbed himself raw, and anything more than gentle pawing caused him a decent amount of pain. The only other option was… Well… The source. But Husk knew if he got a whiff of Alastor's slick, he wouldn't be able to hold back. So, the pants stayed  _ on _ .

"Do you think Angel will tell Val you're rutting?" Husk asked, the conversation was normal as well, kept Husk's mind occupied so he didn't go too far.

Alastor shrugged

"I don't know… I hear Valentino is very good though," He purred, he had a one track mind when he was rutting.

Husk scoffed

"Al, if it comes down to between  _ Valentino  _ or me,  _ I'll  _ fuck you," He grumbled, unable to contain his jealousy, and disdain for Valentino.

Alastor moaned softly and bucked into Husk's hand

"Fuck me," He pleaded.

Damn, Husk had said it, so now that was all Alastor could think about.

"Only if necessary. You know that," He huffed.

Alastor crawled into Husk's lap, still humping into his hand

"It's necessary," He urged, shrugging his jacket off before starting to unbutton his shirt.

Husk immediately took his hands off Alastor and leaned back on them, to which Alastor froze and whined desperately 

"Why did you stop!?" He snapped, emitting radio feedback.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"C'mon Al, you know how this goes. You get too pushy and I stop," He reminded "Now, I don't mind you sitting in my lap, but you keep your clothes on, and your hands to yourself."

Alastor's brows knitted together and he swallowed thickly before slumping slightly on defeat

"Okay, okay. Just… Please. It hurts," He whimpered.

Husk nodded and wrapped his hand around Alastor's length again, giving it a firm squeeze

"Good boy," He teased before continuing with his leisurely strokes.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk's neck and hid his face in his shoulder, whimpering and whining desperately 

"Husker, I haven't chafed yet… You d-don't have to be so gentle," He stammered.

Husk gently rubbed Alastor's back to soothe him

"Slow and steady, Al," He hummed.

Honestly, he just liked to see Alastor all needy and desperate. It was insanely cute. He flinched when he felt Alastor's teeth sink into his shoulder followed by a desperate whine. He quickened the pace of his strokes slightly and Alastor stopped biting him

"I should stop after a stunt like that," He chuckled "Keep your teeth to yourself too."

Alastor lifted his head, face flushed deeply and panting like crazy

"I'm close," He whimpered.

Husk tore his gaze off Alastor's face to focus on the task at hand. His cock was leaking precum and twitching desperately

"Come on then," Husk urged "I know you want it."

Alastor arched and cried out as he came, all over Husk's stomach and chest, a single strand actually got to his chin.

"Fuck's sake, you shot like a fucking geyser," He cursed, groin throbbing a bit.

Alastor slumped, gasping for breath, trembling like crazy

"...Not enough," He whimpered "It's not enough."

Indeed. His cock was still hard as a rock in Husk's hand. Husk shifted, lifting his knee slightly to help Alastor balance better. He crinkled his nose when his knee touched the seat of Alastor's pants and he felt they were completely soaked through

"Fucking hell," He groaned as he grew hard, against his own will "I should go."

Alastor tilted his head, eyes filled with lust

"No. Stay," He purred, snapping his fingers and making his clothes vanish.

Fuck, Husk had forgotten he could do that. The smell of Alastor's slick hit him like a truck and his pupils blew wide, cock twitching

"A-Al, this is not a good idea," He stammered, fighting to keep control.

Alastor reached back to gently stroke Husk's cock

"I think it is," He cooed, lining Husk's cock up with his hole before sinking down on it with a strangled cry.

Husk immediately sank his claws into Alastor's thighs

"Fuck, Al!" He groaned "C-Careful."

Alastor just sat there, trembling, once he got the full length inside him

"I-it's far… Bigger… Than I thought it would be," He whimpered.

Husk gently rubbed Alastor's hips to soothe him

"You should've prepped yourself first," He drawled.

Alastor opened one eye to peek down at Husk

"Well excuse me, I've never done this before," He huffed.

Husk's brain signed off at that and he let out a pathetic little squeak. 

"W-What!?" He snapped once he regained his composure. 

Alastor shrugged

"Does that  _ really  _ surprise you?" He teased.

Husk averted his gaze

" _ This  _ was your idea, so you're not allowed to kill me when your rut's over," He grumbled.

Alastor giggled softly before wincing

"You're  _ thick _ ," He whined.

Husk grabbed Alastor's butt and squeezed 

"Take a deep breath and relax," He soothed "Take your time, don't hurt yourself."

Alastor swallowed and nodded

"I'm trying, but everything is so intense when I'm rutting," He whimpered.

Husk leaned forward to gently suck on one of Alastor's nipples while he wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked his tail with the other. Alastor  _ immediately  _ relaxed with a gentle sob

"Mmm Husker," He moaned, hips twitching to grind into his touch.

Husk gently nibbled on his nipple before pulling away and kissing his cheek

"Does it feel a little better?" He asked.

Alastor nodded and started grinding down on his cock

"Very much so, thank you," He cooed.

Husk smirked and continued to toy with his tail, he liked how fluffy it was. Alastor raised his hips about two inches and cried out softly before quickly covering his mouth, cock twitching as he came a second time. Husk blinked in confusion

"You… Okay?" He stammered.

Alastor panted heavily, tears welling up in his eyes

"Y-You have  _ barbs _ ?" He whimpered.

Husk winced

"Oh shit, yeah… Sorry, shoulda warned you, huh?" He muttered "Did you want to stop? 'Cause I get it if it's too weird."

Alastor's tail twitched and he shook his head frantically 

"No, don't stop. It's not weird," He assured "I just… I mean, I should have expected it, you  _ are  _ a cat."

Husk pursed his lips together but didn't remark. Yeah, he was a cat, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"But do they hurt?" He worried.

Alastor shook his head

"No, I like it. A  _ lot _ ," He purred, raising his hips another inch and whimpering.

Husk smirked and grabbed Alastor's butt, pushing him back down. Alastor sobbed and dug his claws into Husk's back

"Y-Yes, fuck me!" He begged.

Husk cocked an eyebrow, so Alastor wanted him to take control? Okay, fine. He flipped their positions and pinned him to the bed, grinding into him. Alastor mewled desperately and clawed at Husk's back. Husk tangled his claws in Alastor's hair and pounded into him

"You like that?" He purred.

Alastor buried his face and Husk's neck and whimpered

"Yes! Please don't stop!" He cried.

Husk pulled Alastor into a deep kiss, grinding hard into his prostate. Alastor mewled into the kiss as he came again, clamping down on Husk's cock, pulling him over the edge as well.

Husk rolled over to catch his breath after and Alastor almost immediately clung to him, nuzzling his chest

"Thank you, dear. I feel calm right now," He cooed.

Husk corded his claws through Alastor's hair and chuckled

"For now, until your arousal starts to peak again," He teased "I don't think I'll be able to fuck you again so soon."

Alastor sat up and kissed Husk's forehead

"That's alright, I think I'll be okay. Either way, I'll wait until you're ready," He purred before getting out of bed.

Husk's eyes dropped to Alastor's butt, his seed trickling down his thigh. He didn't think he'd ever gotten it up again so fast. He blamed the pheromones. 

"I'm ready," He informed, sitting up.

Alastor looked over his shoulder and chuckled

"Already?" He cooed "You'll have to wait a moment."

Husk huffed, cock twitching

"Come here," He growled.

Alastor visibly shivered and immediately obeyed

"I love when you get all pushy," He hummed, wrapping a hand around Husk's cock and stroking it.

Husk yanked him into a kiss and pinned him to the bed

"I intend to leave you unable to move for a while," He purred against Alastor's lips.

Alastor cupped Husk's face

"Good."

They'd lost count how many times they'd fucked by the time Husk had Alastor incapable of doing anything but lie there and tremble. Still, Husk was littering his body with little nips and kisses, cooing sweet nothings at him. Husk couldn't figure out why he felt so sweet on Alastor all of a sudden, but he didn't mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Alastor nodded and cupped Husk's face 

"I'm  _ great _ ," He cooed "I'm a little concerned you've thrown your back out, though."

Husk scoffed and booped Alastor's nose

"Watch it, you're  _ really  _ sensitive right now," He warned.

Alastor quickly shut his mouth, but that blissed out smile remained. Husk kissed Alastor's cheek before finally just relaxing, pulling Alastor against his chest. Alastor didn't complain, he just snuggled right up and buried his face in Husk's fluffy chest, almost immediately falling asleep.


	2. Angel Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust's not about to pass up sleeping with Alastor lol

Angel Dust peeked down the hallway, making sure no one else was around before he made his way to Alastor's room. The smell was ridiculously strong already, and he wasn't even in the room yet. Husk was down at the bar, and would be for awhile. Angel adjusted his bowtie and knocked on the door

"Oh, Smiles~!" He sing-songed.

"Angel? Oh… Th-This isn't a good time!" Alastor responded breathlessly. 

Angel grinned and knocked again

"You sound like you could use a little help! I'll have you know, I'm an  _ expert _ in this area," He cooed.

It was silent for a moment before the door unlocked. Angel bounced excitedly before eagerly entering the room. The smell hit him like a brick and he actually had to stop and take a moment.

Alastor was lounging, naked and flushed, on the bed. Angel licked his lips and approached the bed

"Look at you, dressed to impress," He teased, sitting down next to Alastor.

"Quiet," Alastor huffed before lying back "I'm eager to experience this 'expertise' of yours."

Angel grinned and leaned over to kiss Alastor deeply. He intended to make it good enough that Alastor would come back for more when he  _ wasn't  _ rutting. Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and pulled him down on top of him. Angel smirked into the kiss and wrapped a pair of arms around Alastor's waist, using the other pair to strip. The smell was actually starting to get to him a bit. He broke the kiss to catch his breath

"Damn, you're eager," He panted.

Alastor corded his claws through Angel's fur and whimpered

"I'm  _ burning _ ," He whined.

Angel wasn't a deer, so he didn't rut, so he didn't really get how bad it could get if neglected, but he had a feeling Alastor tended to neglect it. Well, Angel was more than happy to put out the fire

"Don't worry, baby, I'll hose you down," He snickered.

Alastor tilted his head in the cutest way, clearly not really getting the joke. Angel wrapped a hand around Alastor's shaft and gave it a good squeeze, grinning when Alastor arched and moaned, humping up into the touch

"Ooh, you  _ are  _ desperate," He purred while pushing two fingers inside him "And slick. I'm guessing Husk's already had a taste?"

Alastor swallowed thickly and pushed down on Angel's hand

"P-Please. Less talking," He whined.

Angel shrugged before pinning Alastor's hips to the bed and wildly tormenting his prostate. Alastor nearly screamed, clearly not ready for the sudden intense stimulation, and came. Angel licked his lips

"Damn, you're fucking sensitive," He cooed "This is gonna be  _ fun _ ."

Alastor sniffled softly and continued to grind down on Angel's fingers

"Please, more," He begged, cock twitching with need.

Angel Dust glanced around in search of lube before shrugging when he found none

"Alrighty," He hummed, tugging his fingers free and lining up with Alastor's hole "Ready?"

Alastor dug his claws into Angel's back and nodded. Angel gripped Alastor's hips and slowly sunk into him

"Fuck, you're tight," He moaned "So either Husk is really small, or you're like a rubber band."

Alastor buried his face in Angel's chest floof to muffle his desperate little sob. Angel used a free hand to cradle Alastor's head

"Is it too much, babe?" He asked, he may be a horny slut, but he was a considerate horny slut.

Alastor nodded

"Don't stop."

Angel cocked an eyebrow, mixed signals, but alright. He slowly thrusted in and out, ruffling Alastor's hair with one hand, stroking his dick with another, tugging a nipple with a third, and teasing his tail with the last. Alastor was a trembling, whimpering mess

"H-Harder, please?" He mewled.

Angel snickered

"You don't gotta be so polite," He teased before eagerly obeying the request, releasing his hair and nipple to grip his hips and pound him into the bed. He wanted hard, Angel would give him hard.

He winced when Alastor's claws dug into his back and broke skin as he cried out desperately 

"Yes! Like that!" Alastor sobbed, loosely wrapping his trembling legs around Angel's waist.

Angel leaned down to nibble and suck marks along Alastor's neck and jaw, cooing sweet nothings at him

"That's it, honey, you're doing great," He praised breathlessly.

Alastor released Angel to flop back and sob, burying his hands in his own hair and tugging softly as he came. Angel bit his lip and cursed, he wasn't even close yet and Alastor had already came twice

"Fuck… You good to keep going?" He wasn't really how many rounds Alastor had in him before the overstimulation got too intense.

Alastor tightened his legs around Angel's waist, violent radio static buzzing in the air

"Do. Not. Stop."

Angel swallowed thickly and grinned

"Yes sir!"

By their fifth round, Angel was actually starting to feel a bit worn out. Luckily, Alastor's rut pheromones were keeping him hard and horny. He felt like they'd done missionary to death though.

"Hey, Al," He panted "Turn over?"

Alastor was taking quick, short breaths, tears streaming down his cheeks, chest and stomach covered in his own cum

"W-Why?" He whimpered.

Angel shrugged

"I dunno, thought we'd mix it up a bit, and you can relax a bit more. Just lie on your stomach," He urged, helping Alastor roll over.

Alastor wrapped his arms around his pillow and smooshed his face into it, arching his back slightly as an invitation. One Angel was more than thrilled to accept. He gripped Alastor's cute little butt and pushed back into him, pulling a strangled, muffled cry from him. He teased that twitching, fluffy little tail as he slowly ground into him

"I can't fucking believe how tight you still are after five fucking rounds," He panted.

Alastor arched and pushed into Angel's grinding, a wordless request for more. Angel patted his butt and picked up the pace

"You've got a cute little butt, by the way. Suits your body type, but it's a nice shape," He informed.

Alastor peeked over his shoulder

"A-Are you going to talk the entire time?" He huffed.

Angel laughed at that

"And here I thought I'd fucked the sass out of you at this point, but apparently not," He chuckled.

Alastor whined and pushed back into the grinding again, a little more forcefully. More like a wordless demand than a request. Angel just snickered and gripped Alastor's hips, obeying before Alastor got too pushy. He had claws, teeth, and antlers, and was not afraid to use them to get what he wanted.

Angel already had his fair share of bites and scratches from the first five rounds, he was sure he'd have a black eye in the morning from when Alastor had wacked him in the face with his antlers, though he was positive that had been an accident, if Alastor's excessive apologizing had been any indication. 

"A-Angel!" Alastor moaned, claws tearing into the fabric of the pillow he was clinging to for dear life.

Angel kissed up his spine before nipping the back of his neck

"Yes~?" He cooed.

Alastor reached back to wrap an arm around Angel's neck

"Thank you," He whimpered.

Angel's eyes widened and he blushed

"Oh… Hey, no prob," He chuckled sheepishly.

He wrapped his arms around Alastor and pulled him upright, rutting into him, nibbling and sucking on his neck and shoulder. Alastor tilted his head back to rest against Angel's shoulder and moaned, pressing back into the movement as best he could

"A-Angel, I'm… Fuck!" He whined, shuddering as he came.

Angel sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder as he followed suit before quickly pulling back

"Oh shit! Sorry!" He worried.

Alastor shivered

"V-Venom?" He purred "How fun."

Angel relaxed and snickered

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be enough to really hurt you," He assured.

Alastor hummed breathlessly and slumped. Angel Dust eased him to the bed and lied down next to him

"You okay?" He asked, kissing his shoulder and gently cording his fingers through his hair.

Alastor shifted slightly and looked over at Angel

"Mhmm, I'm fine," He assured "Tired."

Angel smiled fondly at him and continued to pet his hair

"I'd imagine. Even I start to get a bit worn out after six rounds," He chuckled.

Alastor shifted closer to Angel and buried his face in his chest floof

"I need to sleep. So, unless you want to immediately go again when I wake up, I suggest you leave," He hummed.

Angel sat up and winced

"How long will you sleep?" He asked.

Alastor's smile turned menacing 

"Thirty minutes to an hour?" He purred.

Angel Dust winced and rubbed the back of his neck

"Oof, yeah. I don't know about that," He chuckled sheepishly "I'll need a little while. Two hours at least."

Alastor waved his hand in a shooing motion

"Off you go, then," He mumbled sleepily. 

Angel snickered and kissed Alastor on the cheek before hopping up and getting dressed

"See ya, Smiles," He cooed before leaving the room.

Alastor plopped his head down on the pillow and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that Alastor is more or less capable of saying no when he's rutting, he just won't because he's too horny. That's what makes the consent a bit dubious.


	3. Sir Pentious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Radio Demon fucks, word gets around.

It was a rumor, sure, but a rumor worth looking into. Pentious wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this if it turned out the rumors were true. Apparently, someone had overheard Angel Dust talking to a friend in a bar about how he'd gotten into the Radio Demon's pants, because said demon happened to be rutting. The rumor had popped out of nowhere around two days ago.

So now, Pentious found himself sneaking through the halls of that stupid hotel Alastor had pounded him into the ground outside of a while back. He flicked his tongue out to taste the air and cursed softly at the overwhelming taste of demonic pheromones. This was definitely the correct floor. But which room? He slowly slithered through the halls before coming to a halt outside the door at the end. He could hear gasping and panting coming from inside. Oh  _ yes _ . Should he knock? No, he was already breaking and entering. He opened the door and slithered inside.

Alastor was lying on the bed, nude, fiercely jerking his cock, whimpering desperately 

"P-Please~!" He whined, hips stuttering upwards "So…. Close."

Pentious swallowed thickly before steeling himself and approaching the bed

"You seem like you could use some small assistance," He purred.

Alastor sat up to look at his intruder, hand stilling in its motions

"You… Are?" He panted.

Pentious gritted his teeth, oh he was gonna  _ make  _ Alastor remember him, if it was the last thing he did.

"... Here to help, if you want it?" He hissed.

Alastor looked him over before hooding his eyes seductively 

"I'm always open to a little assistance," He cooed, spreading his legs.

Pentious leaned down over him and kissed him deeply. This would likely never happen again, so Pentious wanted to get as much out of it as he could. He was already hard, and he couldn't stop the pervy little snicker that escaped.

Pentious broke the kiss to move lower and nip at Alastor's throat, leaving a few hickeys of his own. Alastor arched slightly and whimpered

"Yes," He gasped, wrapping his arms around Pentious' neck.

Pentious snickered as he pressed two fingers into Alastor, cocking an eyebrow slightly

"So  _ wet _ ," He purred.

Alastor twitched and eagerly pushed down on the intrusion

"I… I get wet when I rut," He panted, legs already trembling.

He glanced down at both of Pentious' cocks and his mouth ran dry

"Oh," He purred "How  _ interesting _ ."

Pentious looked down at his arousal before smirking at Alastor 

"You want them?" He teased while slowly working his fingers inside him.

Alastor whined softly and nodded before letting his head fall back

"Yes! Please," He begged softly "It's so  _ hot _ ."

Pentious hummed softly, Alastor certainly felt feverish. His skin was hot to the touch, and his insides were like a furnace. Pentious massaged Alastor's prostate, curiously noting how the action caused him to produce more slick. Alastor arched his back and mewled

"P-Please! Oh God," He moaned, grinding down to meet Pentious' tormenting.

Pentious licked his lip before tugging his fingers free. He lowered himself and pressed his long tongue inside Alastor, who whimpered desperately at the feeling. It was all too perfect, Pentious was actually a little concerned it was a dream. Even if it was, he had no intention of waking up anytime soon. He pressed his tongue in as far as it would go and closed his lips around the hole, giving it a gentle suck. Alastor let out a startled cry and came.

"Already?" Pentious drawled after pulling away "I haven't even gotten to bed you yet."

Alastor propped himself up on his elbows

"Don't worry, dear, I can go for six rounds at  _ least _ . Let's see if  _ you  _ can keep up," He purred.

Pentious' pupils blew wide at that and he grinned menacingly

" _ Good _ ," He hissed.

Alastor swift thickly and spread his legs farther

"Come fuck me," He beckoned.

Pentious snickered and shook his head

"Not yet. We have to work up to that," He cooed "Come here and suck me off."

Alastor's eyes started to glow and he quickly obeyed, kneeling in front of Pentious and taking one of his cocks into his mouth. He held eye contact while slowly bobbing his head. Pentious covered his mouth and cursed

"Look at you, all pretty with your face stuffed with cock," He purred.

Alastor hooded his eyes and took more into his mouth, gagging when the tip touched the back of his throat. He pulled off, taking a moment to breathe, before giving the second cock the same treatment. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at the taste, reaching down to jerk off, not that it offered much relief. He felt numb to his own actions, no matter what he did. He slowly pulled off and whimpered

"Please, I need you to touch me," He pleaded "It feels so distant when I do it myself."

Pentious ran his fingers through Alastor's hair and smirked

"My desperate little deer," He teased, wrapping the end of his tail around Alastor's neck, squeezing just slightly "Such a pretty neck."

Alastor shuddered almost violently and lifted his head to give Pentious better access

"Choke me," He purred.

Pentious didn't need to be told twice. He constricted his tail around Alastor's throat and cursed softly at his choked little moan. The way his eyes rolled back, he was certainly enjoying not being able to breathe.

"You like that?" He hissed, tightening his grip even further. 

Alastor leaned forward despite his lack of air, and licked the tip of Pentious' left cock. Pentious snickered 

"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'," He cooed.

He slowly loosened his tail and Alastor took in a deep breath before immediately doubling over to cough. Pentious patted Alastor's head

"You alright?" He asked.

Alastor looked up at him and nodded

"Mhmm. Will you fuck me now?" He whimpered, squeezing his thighs together.

Pentious smirked and wrapped his tail around Alastor's waist, pinning his arms to his sides, maneuvering him onto his knees. He rubbed his thumb against that leaking hole and shuddered before slowly pressing his cocks inside. Alastor when stiff and mewled desperately, spreading his legs more in an attempt to accommodate the girth.

"Do you like it?" Pentious hissed as he bottomed out "Or is it too much for you?"

Alastor trembled and whimpered softly, inching his hips forward a bit

"T-Too much," He whined "Don't stop."

Through his lustful haze, Alastor was sure he'd be sore after this rut, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Pentious slowly started thrusting, groaning as he did

"Do you have any idea how incredible you feel?" He moaned, digging his claws into Alastor's hips "So tight and hot."

Alastor struggled against Pentious' tail a bit

"Please, I… I need to move," He pleaded.

Pentious uncoiled his tail and let Alastor drop

"There, happy?" He scoffed.

Alastor pushed himself up on shaky arms and nodded

"Y-Yes, thank you," He mumbled

Pentious seemed to think he was just a pump, and that his wants didn't matter. And if he weren't so high on the rut, Alastor would be incredibly pissed about that. Then again, if he weren't high on his rut he wouldn't be doing this at all. Pentious started moving again and Alastor slumped, moaning wantonly, all thought going right out the window.

Pentious squeezed Alastor's butt as he slowly pumped his cocks into him, just watching them disappear into that impossibly tight hole

"It's like you were made to take cock," He purred.

Alastor crinkled his nose at that comment, but chose not to respond. He didn't care, he just wanted to cum. As if on command, Pentious ground against his, already decently abused, prostate and he sobbed softly as it threw him over the edge. Pentious cursed and pushed in as deep as he could go, releasing inside. Alastor shivered, it was disgusting, but his rutting body loved that feeling.

Pentious took a moment to catch his breath before immediately starting to thrust again. Alastor yelped and his arms gave out under the intensity of the feeling, just taking the treatment. He certainly wasn't complaining. They'd be at this awhile, so Alastor figured he should get comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ends a bit abruptly, but as it's implied, they fuck for a while after and then Sir Pentious leaves. Next chapter will be with Vox.


	4. Vox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has clear moments in his rut sometimes, where he's significantly less horny than usual. They don't last long lol

Alastor was having a decently calm day, so he'd left his room to sit at the bar with Husk, who looked less than thrilled with the idea.

"You know, just because you  _ feel  _ fine, doesn't mean you don't still reek," Husk grumbled while taking a drink.

Alastor waved his hand indifferently 

"No one else is here, and you're fully capable of resisting my smell. Excuse me if I don't want to stay cooped up in a room for a month, or three," He drawled "Normally I have my whole house, but  _ you  _ insisted I stay here. So now you must suffer the consequences."

Their conversation was cut short by feedback from Husk's phone, followed by the lights flickering

"Oh, Ali~!" Vox' voice cooed from Husk's phone speaker "I hear you've been slutting it up like a common whore! Well, I've got a cock right here for you if you'd like~." 

Alastor wanted to cringe, but the mere  _ mention  _ of sex had him hard and horny again. He smacked Husk's phone in frustration. Husk just cocked an amused eyebrow at him.

"I'm not interested in anything  _ you  _ have to offer, Vox," Alastor huffed.

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and red hot arousal shot through him like lightning, causing him to moan softly.

"You sure about that?" Vox purred.

Husk stood and hissed, wings flapping aggressively 

"Get. Out," He snarled.

Alastor dug his claws into the bar. Sleeping with Husk was a given, they often got frisky while Alastor was rutting. Angel Dust… Alastor had expected something to happen there, he wasn't thrilled, but it hadn't been awful, so he was mostly fine with it. Sir Pentious had been a poor life decision Alastor blamed entirely on the rut. But he would  _ not  _ sleep with  _ Vox _ .

At least, that's what he intended to tell everyone. Husk got Vox to leave at first, but then he'd had somewhere to be, and Vox came right back. Like a bad rash.

Alastor propped himself up on his elbows when the door to his room opened. He let his head fall back and groaned when Vox walked in

"Didn't Husker tell you to leave?" He grumbled.

Vox sat down on the bed and ran a hand up Alastor's thigh, snickering when he whimpered at the feeling

"Yeah, but he's gone now. Look, I'm just here for some fun, I don't intend to hurt your little boyfriend," He drawled.

Alastor shuddered and narrowed his eyes at Vox

"Husker isn't my boyfriend," He huffed.

"And yet you knew who I was talking about," Vox snickered. 

Alastor scoffed and averted his gaze. Vox pressed his hand against Alastor's crotch and smirked when he gasped

"One round, and I'll leave you alone. Deal?" He purred.

Alastor couldn't stop himself from grinding into Vox's touch, his arousal spiking again

"Damn," He cursed "I… Hate you."

Vox shrugged before pinning Alastor to the bed, looming over him

"And I hate you. So what? Let's fuck," He urged, squeezing Alastor's cock through his pants, sending little electric shocks through him.

Alastor twitched with each shock and whimpered

"F-Fuck? Oh God… Vox," He whined, spreading his legs "Okay."

Vox hummed gleefully and got to work stripping Alastor of his bothersome clothes

"I've been wanting to get a look at this sweet little body of yours," He purred.

Alastor swallowed thickly as he let Vox strip him, he wanted that stuffy clothing off anyway. His rut demanded he be naked 90% of the time, lest he overheat. He sighed in relief once he was completely nude

"Your hands are cold," He purred "They feel nice."

Vox smirked and laid his hands flat on Alastor's chest, making him shiver

"It's like you've got a fever," He breathed.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Vox's neck and yanked him down

"Strip and fuck me," He growled.

Vox squinted one eye and snickered

"Ooh, so demanding," He cooed while quickly stripping.

Alastor gasped and shivered when Vox pressed their bodies together

"You're  _ freezing _ ," He whined.

Vox ran his hands up Alastor's thighs before slipping a hand between his legs to push two fingers into him. Alastor crumpled a bit and mewled

"Oh God," He whimpered, trying to close his legs.

Vox slowly worked him open, very clearly recording their endeavors. Alastor reached up and smacked Vox's screen

"I'm not for your picture shows!" He huffed.

Vox stumbled back a bit

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise," He snarled, digging his fingers into Alastor's prostate. 

Alastor arched and sobbed, cock twitching as a forced orgasm ripped through him. He slumped and panted heavily, flushed deeply. Vox cocked an eyebrow before continuing to massage Alastor's prostate, just to see him squirm

"That's unfortunate, by the way. You'd be fucking perfect for porn," He teased "So pretty and sensitive."

Alastor sniffled, hips twitching from overstimulation 

"I-I'll only be rutting for so long, and if I find e-even  _ one  _ clip of this  _ anywhere _ , I'll kill you," He panted, threat not very strong with him stumbling over his words.

Vox waved his hand flippantly 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, gorgeous,  _ this  _ sex tape is only for me," He drawled.

Alastor pursed his lips together but relaxed a bit. He didn't completely trust that, but Vox's word was all he was going to get at this point, so he'd have to just roll with it.

"...Fine, but you've been warned."

Vox ran his free hand up Alastor's body to pinch and twist a nipple, grinning at how Alastor squirmed and whimpered. His screen flickered to show Alastor what he looked like. Alastor averted his gaze and blushed deeply

"Goodness… Do I really look so…-?" He mumbled.

"Delectable?" Vox purred, jabbing his fingers into Alastor's prostate again, making him arch and cry out "Yes. Yes you do."

"I was thinking more… Debauched… Or indecent… Vulgar," He huffed.

Vox's screen flickered back to his face

"Fucked-out? Over-sexed?" He listed teasingly "Like I said, you'd make great porn."

Alastor narrowed his eyes before yelping when Vox pulled his fingers free. Vox leaned back slightly to line his cock up before sinking into the welcoming heat. He buckled slightly as he bottomed out

"Fucking hell, babe," He cursed.

Alastor gripped Vox's shoulders and whimpered

"Am I too hot?" He asked.

Vox nodded

"Almost. Christ," He chuckled "Like fucking a fire nymph."

Alastor giggled and playfully pushed on the edge of Vox's screen. Vox grinned and started to slowly grind, still adjusting to the jarring temperature change. Alastor winced a bit and made a small sound in the back of his throat

"D-Did you have a change of heart?" He stammered. 

Vox shook his head

"No, just adjusting. You're burning up," He panted.

Alastor relaxed and hummed contently 

"Okay, just don't take too long," He cooed.

Vox scoffed and picked up the pace

"You're a cheeky little shit," He scolded.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Vox's waist, digging his claws into his back and moaning softly

"Yes, more," He pleaded.

Vox yanked Alastor up, wrapping his legs around his waist and turning over to sit on the edge of the bed, making Alastor straddle his lap. He pushed Alastor farther down on his cock. Alastor cooed softly and ducked his head to nip at Vox's throat and collar bones. Vox tilted his head back slightly and hissed

"You tryna mark me?" He chuckled.

Alastor hummed contently and nodded

"Are you complaining?" He teased.

Vox leaned back on one hand, keeping the other firmly grasping Alastor's butt

"Not at all," He cooed "Mark away."

Alastor started bouncing in Vox's lap as he littered his neck with hickeys. Vox sighed and ran his hand up Alastor's back

"You really are a sight, ya know. Absolutely gorgeous," He purred.

Alastor's movements stalled for a moment and he blushed deeply

"Stop talking," He huffed before continuing his ride.

Vox snickered and ran his hand back down Alastor's back to squeeze his tail

"Fluffy~," He cooed "So cute."

Alastor hung his head back and moaned

"W-Why must you  _ speak _ ," He whined.

Vox cocked an eyebrow

"I'm  _ complimenting  _ you, ya weirdo. Learn to take it," He drawled.

Alastor dug his claws into Vox's shoulders and picked up the pace

"Well, get them all out of your system now," He panted.

Vox wrapped both arms around Alastor's waist 

"Okay, then. You've got beautiful skin, so pretty, pale, and  _ smooth _ ," He praised.

Alastor shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, blushing horribly. It was weird, being complimented so much. Especially by Vox, but his honeyed words made Alastor feel good, even if he acted like he hated them.

"You've got big ol' doe eyes, and it's adorable," Vox continued, leaning back on his hands to thrust up into Alastor, who sobbed softly at the sudden change of pace "And that  _ voice _ . Fuck."

Alastor covered his face with his hands. These were things he was aware of, but to hear them spoken… It was a bit overwhelming. Vox continued to shower Alastor with compliments, filling Alastor with a strange feeling. It was intense, and it made his chest hurt to be praised so much. 

"A-Are you quite finished, yet?" He huffed.

They made him feel both flattered and… Demeaned. It was a strange feeling. Vox snickered and nodded

"Sure, I can stop for now," He cooed before holding Alastor close and picking up the pace of his thrusts "I'm gonna cum soon anyway."

Alastor buried his face in the crook of Vox's neck and mewled softly, grinding down to meet Vox's movements

"Please… Inside," He pleaded desperately. 

Vox cursed and flipped their positions to pin Alastor to the bed, for better access. Alastor was complaining, he was starting to get a cramp in his side anyway. Vox gently cupped Alastor's face as he rutted into him

"Fuck," He snarled "I wish I could kiss you."

Alastor blushed and leaned up, kissing Vox's screen gently, right over his lips. Vox made a little humming noise in the back of his throat and the background colour of his face turned pink. Alastor gasped when Vox pushed into as deep as he could go and came, the feeling of being filled pulling Alastor over the edge as well.

They lied together for a while, Alastor glued to Vox's side, basking in the coolness of his skin against Alastor's own perpetual fever. Vox gently corded his fingers through Alastor's hair

"Ya know, Val's gotten wind if your situation, so you should expect him to drop by," He informed.

Alastor hummed in acknowledgment

"I figured as much. Where sex is involved, not much gets passed Valentino," He sighed contently "I'll be fine."

Vox's hand dropped to gently rub Alastor's back

"If you say so. Good luck," He snickered "Even rutting, he's gonna wear you out."

Alastor pursed his lips together a bit before his grin widened

"Finally. A worthy bed partner," He teased, to which Vox flicked the back of his head.

It was quiet and serene, not a situation Alastor was used to sharing with Vox, but he wasn't complaining. These past few days had been hectic, so he could benefit from a little downtime. Especially if Vox turned out to be right about Valentino's libido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, after hearing about Valentino's libido: [](https://ibb.co/b65b5TW)


	5. Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last purely smut chapter. Also, just a heads up, this is probably the least consensual sex chapter of the five, 'cause Valentino is kind of a dick. But like, Alastor is still consenting, it's just Valentino pushes him to his limits more than the others.

Expecting the visit, and receiving the visit were two very different things. That arrogant, swagger of Valentino's that typically irritated Alastor turned out to be one of the sexiest things in Hell when he was rutting. Valentino had… What did Angel Dust call it? Big dick energy? That. He had that. And Alastor wanted it. Immediately. 

"This place is garbage, by the way," Valentino informed as he draped an arm around Alastor's waist, making him shudder and immediately grow hard.

"I-It's a work in progress," He stammered, leaning hard into Valentino's presence "But enough about the hotel. I presume you're here for a reason?"

Valentino leaned down, Alastor was nearly half his height, and smelled his hair

"You reek of sex, darlin'," He purred "My kinda smell."

Alastor swallowed thickly, he'd have to sneak Valentino up to his room before Husk returned from to the bar from whatever he was doing.

"Come. I don't want anyone seeing us together." He felt no need to be overly polite.

Valentino shrugged and followed after him.

They were barely in the room and Valentino had Alastor pinned against the door, ravishing his mouth, making his knees go weak. Alastor gripped Valentino's coat to keep from falling and whimpered into the kiss. By the time Valentino finally pulled away, Alastor was dizzy and breathless. He yelped softly when Valentino picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him to the bed

"I intend to fuck you stupid," He informed "So I hope you're ready to have mush for brains."

Alastor gasped as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, where Valentino quickly pinned him and kissed him again before he could even hope to get his bearings. He wrapped his arms around Valentino's neck and eagerly kissed back. Valentino wasted no time on meaningless pleasantries. They weren't friends, and this would go no farther than a one-night stand. So he got right to what he came for; sex.

Alastor wasn't sure when Valentino had gotten their clothes off, but he wasn't going to complain about efficiency. Valentino's cock was long, proportionate to his body, and  _ thick _ . Alastor swallowed thickly at the sight of it, and all its grooves that would no doubt be fun. He could feel his slick leaking from his hole in preparation for taking it. Which was more than a little embarrassing. And unfortunately did not escape Valentino's notice

"Well, well. Look who's getting all wet for daddy," He purred.

Alastor bit his lip and averted his gaze. Dirty talk. Of course, he should've expected that from the  _ pimp _ . The meaning of that term, daddy, had become so… Skewed in modern times. Oh well, Alastor didn't actually care all that much. He twitched and gasped when Valentino rubbed his cock against Alastor's hole

"Look at that," He teased "I can't believe how wet you are."

Alastor swallowed thickly and spread his legs further apart

"Please," He whimpered.

Valentino stood and shook his head

"Not yet, baby. You gotta earn it," He cooed, slowly stroking his shaft.

Alastor sat up, legs already trembling and huffed

"Earn it?" He scowled.

Valentino smirked and nodded

"Come get me nice and wet," He purred, curling his finger in a 'come here' motion.

So he wanted oral? Okay, Alastor could do that. He'd done it for Sir Pentious, he could do it for Valentino. He reached out and gently grabbed Valentino's hips, pulling him forward. He didn't want to kneel.

Alastor locked eyes with him and took the head into his mouth. Only having one dick to focus on did make his job simpler. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly took more into his mouth. He didn't even get halfway down before gagging and pulling off

"It's too big," He huffed.

Valentino grinned

"Oh, I am  _ very  _ aware," He purred.

Alastor rolled his eyes and took the head back in, teasing the tip with his tongue and suckling gently. He flinched when Valentino put a hand on the back of his head, expecting to be pushed down. He cautiously relaxed when all Valentino did was pet his hair a bit. He bobbed his head as best he could, maintaining eye contact, since Valentino seemed to like that. He pulled off again to catch his breath

"Have I earned it yet?" He panted, his hole was… Throbbing, and he was a little ashamed.

"Beg."

What? Alastor's movements halted and he just stared, slack-jawed, up at Valentino for a moment.

"Excuse me?" He gaped.

Valentino smirked menacingly 

"You heard me. Beg me to fuck you," He taunted.

Alastor was still taken aback by that. Did Valentino really expect him to agree to that?

"Are you nuts?" He chuckled dumbfoundedly.

Valentino shrugged

"Maybe. But that's not the point," He drawled "You're pretty, and fucking you used to be an accomplishment, but you've been slutting it up all week. If I just wanted to nail another whore, I'd call Angie."

Alastor narrowed his eyes a bit at that comment.

"So, if you want this-" Valentino smacked Alastor's lips with his cock to enunciate "-You gotta make it worth my while."

Alastor flinched at the smack, more than a little infuriated that it made his dick twitch with need

"Well, if I'm such a whore, then I could get it anywhere, right?" He huffed.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow and grinned

"You could. But it won't be as good as me," He purred.

Alastor wanted to retort, but the word on the street was heavily in Valentino's favour. Was it worth begging, though? It wasn't the act of begging itself that bothered Alastor, it was the who he'd be begging to. He could beg Husk for things all day long, but they had a relationship, Alastor  _ trusted  _ Husk. With Valentino, it was very clearly a power-play. He didn't just want to have sex with Alastor, he wanted to dominate the Radio Demon.

He opened his mouth to refuse and his groin throbbed horribly in protest, causing him to buckle and sob softly. Fucking rut. 

"P-Please," He forced out through gritted teeth "Please, fuck me."

It was a sad excuse for begging, he knew that. Hopefully it would be enough.

"I think you can do better than that," Valentino teased while rubbing the head of his cock against Alastor's lips, bumping it against his nose a bit "Smell that? You know you want it."

Alastor's hole throbbed at the smell and he whimpered, pupils blown wide

"I w-want it," He whined, eagerly taking the head back into his mouth.

Valentino laughed and squeezed Alastor's ears

"So beg for it. You know which hole you'd rather have it in. You just gotta tell me," He urged.

Alastor shivered and pulled off, kissing the tip as he did

"Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me," He begged, against his better judgement.

Valentino rubbed his chin in thought

"Better, but I think there's still room for improvement. Tell me  _ exactly  _ what you want me to do. Don't spare any details," He cooed.

Alastor huffed impatiently, reaching down to stroke his length; a fruitless endeavor. He didn't really know exactly what he wanted, and he certainly couldn't articulate it

"I don't know… Just… I want it," He whimpered.

"Where do you want it? You want me to fuck your throat? Or do you want me to fuck that tight little hole of yours?" Valentino snickered.

Alastor blushed deeply in embarrassment

"Th-The second one," He mumbled.

Valentino shook his head

"No, no.  _ You _ have to say it."

Alastor clenched his jaw and dug his claws into Valentino's hip

"I want you to… F-Fuck my…-" He averted his gaze, practically drowning in humiliation.

Valentino bent his knee and rubbed it against Alastor's dick

"Come on, sugar, you can do it," He teased.

Alastor moaned and humped against Valentino's knee

"I want you to fuck my tight little hole, daddy," He pleaded.

The sheer glee in Valentino's eyes filled Alastor with humiliation. 

"Atta boy," Valentino teased "See, I knew you had it in you."

Alastor whimpered and pawed at himself

"Please," He pleaded meekly.

Valentino yanked Alastor up by his hair before spinning him like a top and bending him over the bed. He pressed two fingers into him, shuddering at the lewd squelching sound it made

"You're fucking soaked," He groaned, laying a smack down on Alastor's butt "Dirty little slut."

Alastor sniffed softly and spread his legs

"Must you be cruel?" He huffed.

Valentino gripped Alastor's hips to keep him still and quickly tormenting his prostate. The sudden onslaught of pleasure pulled a rather undignified squeak from Alastor and he immediately attempted to scramble away, only to be firmly held in his spot by all three of Valentino's free hands.

"Where do you think you're trying to go?" Valentino snickered as he ground his fingers against Alastor's prostate.

Alastor's arms gave out beneath him and he tightly gripped the sheets, sobbing desperately as he came. Valentino didn't even give him a moment to recover. He pressed two more fingers into him and continued massaging his sweet spot. Alastor mewled and clawed at the sheets, squirming desperately to escape

"No, no, no!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks, horribly overstimulated. 

Valentino sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder, dropping a hand to quickly jerk him off

"You wanted a good time," He purred.

Alastor reached back and dug his claws into the back of Valentino's neck

"I c-can't!" He sobbed "Too much!"

Valentino tugged his fingers free, giving Alastor a moment to catch his breath

"Not that big of slut after all, huh?" He teased.

Alastor panted heavily, body trembling from overstimulation

"H-Husker was my first t-time," He stammered.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow 

"Pussycat? He was your first lay this week, right?"

Alastor nodded sluggishly. Valentino grinned

"Ha! This is great! You got a taste of cock and couldn't resist anymore, huh?" He laughed

Alastor huffed and pushed himself up again

"Shut up and fuck me," He scoffed.

Valentino's eyes went dark and he licked his lips

"Gladly."

With that, he lined up and snapped his hips forward, slamming into Alastor with very little warning. Alastor threw his head back and moaned, arching into Valentino's entry

"Fuck~!" He mewled "Yes!"

Valentino's pace didn't falter in the least as he fucked Alastor's into the bed

"You like that? Tell me how it feels!" He groaned.

Alastor cursed and tightly gripped the sheets again

"Y-Yes, I like it!" He whined "It feels so good!"

He didn't really get why Valentino insisted on making him say things, but he wasn't about to get cheeky and risk Valentino leaving. Fuck, if he stopped now, Alastor might just cry. Valentino shifted his angle to grind right against Alastor's abused prostate, immediately pinning him against when he tried to escape the intense feeling

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're going to lie there, like a good little whore, and take it," He snarled, brutally pounding into Alastor, taking special care to hit his sweet spot each time.

Alastor squirmed fruitlessly in Valentino's grip

"I-It's too much, Valentino, please!" He sobbed.

Valentino tightly gripped Alastor's hair and yanked him upright

"Not yet it's not," He growled menacingly "Keep bitching and I'll show you 'too much'!"

Alastor shuddered and lowered his gaze, tears and drool dripping off his chin

"P-Please, I-I'm so sensitive," He pleaded "Please, j-just a little slower."

Valentino tightly wrapped an arm around Alastor's neck and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Alastor crumpled, letting out choked whimper

"I-I'm begging!" He exclaimed desperately "Please slow down!"

Valentino slammed in and ground, hard, against Alastor's sweet spot. Alastor cried out as he was forced to cum, quivering terribly. Valentino dropped him to the bed and continued to thrust into his pliant, trembling body, causing Alastor to squeak pathetically. He was already regretting this decision, but Valentino had made it more than clear that backing out wasn't an option.

By the time Valentino finally came, enough to make Alastor's belly swell, Alastor had been overstimulated to the point he couldn't move. All he could do was lie there, trembling, and take it. His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt from all the moaning and pleading.

Valentino was spooning him now, with his massive cock still buried inside him. Alastor felt uncomfortably full, and he couldn't help but wonder if Valentino did this with everyone. He'd have to ask Angel Dust later, he just hoped it wouldn't be a touchy topic.

With the dip in his arousal, Valentino's touch was beginning to make Alastor's skin crawl. He shifted in discomfort only to have Valentino gouge his hip

"Don't fucking move," He snarled.

Alastor huffed, he was getting really sick of Valentino treating him like a common slut

"I will move if I so please!" He snapped, squirming to dislodge Valentino, who scoffed and let him.

Alastor shuddered in mild disgust when Valentino pulled out and his seed leaked out of him a bit. It was only disgusting now, his arousal would spike again in a few hours, and he want to go another round with someone, but for right now he felt used and disgusting. He needed a shower. He needed to scrub Valentino off and out of him.

"I'm going to shower, and I expect you to be gone when I return." With that he fled to en suite.

He closed and locked the door, pressing himself against it to listen for Valentino's departure. Alastor sighed softly in relief when he heard Valentino get dressed and exit the room. He turned around and proceeded to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, almost immediately after agreeing to sleep with Valentino: [](https://ibb.co/YQzvxQD)
> 
> All jokes aside, I did just want to clear up a few things about Alastor's consent in this story. His level of consent does vary from partner to partner, so I'll put it vague percentages for you. But the rut isn't the same as being drunk or drugged, although his mental state is altered somewhat, he is still fully conscious. He can say no, he just won't because he's super horny. The consent in this fic is more akin to when you consciously consent to sleep with someone, and then regret it the morning after for whatever reason, with the regret varying from partner to partner, but you did 100% consent. Regretting a sexual situation that you 100% consented to, is not the same as not consenting.
> 
> With Husk: 100% consenting. And would probably do it again, even when not rutting.
> 
> With Angel Dust: About 80-90% consenting. Probably wouldn't sleep with him when not rutting, but that's more a trust thing. Would definitely do it again while rutting though.
> 
> With Sir Pentious: I'd say around 50%. Wouldn't sleep with him when not rutting, but isn't completely opposed to sleeping with him again during a future rut.
> 
> With Vox: Also probably around 50%, but would never sleep with him when not rutting. Probably also wouldn't sleep with him again for a future rut.
> 
> With Valentino: This one starts at 100%, with Alastor even being eager at the start, and ends at around 5%. Would never willingly sleep with Valentino again, rut or no rut. This one's like when you start having sex with someone and then realize it's a bad idea halfway through.


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot part of the fic starts lol

After the, admittedly awful, experience with Valentino, Alastor opted to ride out the rest of his rut like he normally would. Alone, with Husk occasionally stopping by to jerk him off. Luckily, the rut had been a short one, and Alastor was back to normal, minus his antlers which fell out after each rut, in about three weeks.

Alastor, personally, felt odd. With how quick his transformation had happened, he'd expected the rut to be short but… It usually ended gradually over the course of a few days. This one had just… Stopped. Exactly on the one month mark since his rut had started, he woke up in the morning feeling completely calm, with his antlers in the bed, one stabbing him in the back. He wanted to talk to someone about it, because he was, honestly, a bit concerned, but he didn't know who to talk to. He'd popped by to see Rosie, but despite her pleasantries and assurances that he was fine, she couldn't actually help him.

He didn't know any other deer demons… It was just him.

"You okay, Al?" Husk asked, pulling him from his thoughts "You've been really quiet lately."

Alastor could hear an edge to Husk's voice, like nervousness. Husk was likely concerned that Alastor was upset with him over the sex.

"Sorry, dear. I guess I just have a lot on my mind," Alastor admitted with a shrug "But don't fret, it has nothing to do with you."

Husk visibly relaxed and poured Alastor a drink

"Oh. Well, if you want to talk, I'll listen," He assured.

Alastor hummed softly and gently touched Husk's hand

"Thank you."

They went back to sitting in silence after that, Alastor wracking his brain to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Husker," He started.

Husk made a sound to indicate he was listening. 

"My rut ended rather… Abruptly this time around… I'll be honest, I'm a little concerned," He mumbled "Do you have any idea what may have caused it?"

Husk frowned and put his bottle down

"Do I look like a deer demon?" He scoffed "Look it up."

Alastor crinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes

"If you're referring to your interwebs, I'd rather not," He huffed.

Husk rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone

"Catch up, old man," He teased while opening his internet app and looking up what could possibly be wrong with his friend.

Alastor leaned over slightly in vague curiosity

"What does it say?" He asked.

Husk let a little smirk slip

"It takes a second, babe," He drawled.

Alastor huffed impatiently. Husk read through a webpage and hummed softly

"So like, how 'abrupt' are we talkin' here?" He asked while taking a drink.

Alastor tilted his head

"Immediate. I woke up on the one month mark and my antlers were in the bed," He explained.

Husk glanced up at Alastor's antler-less head mournfully. He liked Alastor's antlers, they were cute. They'd grow back in about a week, but  _ still _ . He quickly turned his attention back to his phone and adjusted his search, immediately choking on his booze at what he found. No! No, no, no! This had to be a mistake!

Alastor leaned over to look at the screen

"What is it? Did you find something?" He asked, eager to know what was wrong.

Husk quickly closed the app and put his phone to sleep

"Nothing. Just nonsense. I doubt there's anything wrong with you, probably just a weird rut," He assured uneasily.

Alastor frowned and snatched Husk's phone from him, awkwardly tapping the screen

"How do you make it come on?" He huffed.

Husk snorted a small laugh and shook his head. He  _ could  _ try, for the thousandth time, to teach Alastor how the smartphone worked, but he decided against it.

Alastor pressed the button on the side and bounced gleefully when the screen lit up. He tapped the screen again and his glee quickly deflated into confusion once more. Husk just watched in amusement, continuing to drink his whiskey. Alastor swiped up on the screen and tilted his head at the several little dots that appeared

"What… Is this?" He asked, deeply confused.

Husk took a drink and snickered

"It's to input my passcode," He chuckled "Don't want just anyone going through my phone."

Alastor tapped one of the dots and frowned at the little 'incorrect pattern drawn' notification that popped up

"What's your... passcode?"

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" He drawled.

Alastor scoffed at Husk before awkwardly attempting a pattern. Husk quickly snatched his phone away

"No, no. I'm not letting you lock my phone," He huffed.

Alastor blinked in confusion 

"But it's already locked..." He said.

Husk put his phone on the shelf under the bar, out of Alastor's reach

"Yeah, but if you get the code wrong too many times, I won't be able to put the code in for a while," He tried to explain, which only furthered Alastor's confusion.

He sighed softly and shook his head, he didn't know why he bothered. It wasn't that Alastor couldn't learn, it was that he deliberately refused to. Husk flinched when Alastor touched his hand and his heart sank at the look in his eyes

"Please, Husk, what's wrong with me?" Alastor pleaded softly.

Husk clenched his jaw and pinned his ears back, Alastor was genuinely worried about his condition. 

"Y-You can't believe everything you read online… It's not definitive… You should see a doctor if you're worried," He stammered.

Alastor tilted his head

"But you have an idea. I'd love an idea," He urged.

Husk tapped his claws against the bar and downed more booze

"...Says you're pregnant," He muttered, just  _ barely _ audible.

Alastor blinked in silence for a moment

"Did you say 'pregnant'?" He asked slowly.

Husk nodded and took another drink. It went quiet, and Husk let it, just giving Alastor a moment to process. He frowned when Alastor laughed

"Pregnant? Ha! What a joke! I do believe your silly little device is defective. I can't be  _ pregnant _ !" Alastor exclaimed.

Husk averted his gaze and shrugged

"Maybe. Like I said, you can't believe everything you read online. You should see a doctor though, 'cause-"

"Nonsense!" Alastor quickly cut in, waving his hand flippantly "I don't need medical attention because I can't possibly be pregnant."

Husk frowned before realization hit him and he nodded. It was difficult to tell with just one stage so far, but if Husk had to guess, he'd say Alastor was going through the stages of grief. Which was fair, considering the circumstances. So long as Alastor did get to acceptance eventually, there was no harm in just letting him go through it, so Husk would just leave him be for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 5 chapters are Alastor going through the stages of grief. Enjoy.


	7. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The five stages of grief + pregnancy hormones = A Bad Fucking Time™

Easy to do at Denial. Husk had forgotten what Alastor's anger looked like, and was given a rude awakening when the smell of cooking meat started to make Alastor nauseous. Which quickly pissed him off.

After he gleefully starting to cook something, Husk got to watch Alastor's glee quickly devolve into confusion when the smell made him gag, only to even more quickly devolve into what Husk could only describe as a tantrum. A tantrum with a smile, but a tantrum. Which ultimately led to Alastor storming out of the hotel in a rage. Charlie had tried to go after him, but Husk and Vaggie had been quick to stop her.

"But he's upset! He could probably use a friend," She urged.

Vaggie cupped her face

"Charlie, I know you're worried, but he's dangerous when he's like this. It's in everyone's best interest to just… Leave him be," She soothed before looking over her shoulder at Husk "Right?"

He nodded

"Yeah. Al's anger can be pretty explosive. You gotta just let him go through it. He'll be fine," He assured, taking a drink "He'll be back once he's calmed down."

He flinched slightly when he felt tiny hands ruffle his feathers and he glanced down at Niffty

"Why's he so upset anyway?" She asked "We were cooking, and then suddenly he was angry."

Husk bit the inside of his cheek

"He's uh… He's just going through some stuff right now. He always gets weird after a rut." It was only half a lie.

Alastor was definitely going through some stuff, but he certainly did  _ not  _ usually get weird after a rut. But the others didn't know him well enough to know that, so it was fine.

It took two days for Alastor to return, but he didn't seem much less pissed off. Husk had never seen him so irritable and moody.  _ Everything  _ set him off. He even snapped at Charlie. Husk was now 100% positive that Alastor was, indeed, pregnant. He didn't need a test to know, not with hormones like that. The grief would only do so much, and Alastor hated showing his emotions, so the fact that he was proved there was more at play than grief. Husk had to hand it to him though, that smile never went away.

Alastor was sitting at the bar now, after having driven everyone else to avoid him. Husk was the only one who didn't care. Alastor tapped his claws against the bar, smiling at Husk in the creepiest way. Husk just continued to drink

"You've been a real asshole today, ya know," He informed while putting his bottle down.

Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly and his grin grew

" _ You're  _ the one who brought up that ridiculous pregnancy notion," He growled.

Husk rolled his eyes

"First off, you told me to. Secondly, I was just reading what the internet said. Don't get pissed with me, get pissed with the internet," He drawled, taking another drink.

Alastor smacked the bottle out of Husk's hand and crossed his arms. Husk stared wistfully down at the broken bottle on the floor. He had more, but he'd been drinking  _ that  _ one.

"What the hell, man?" He groaned.

Alastor huffed and stood, storming off. Husk shook his head, he hoped Anger didn't last too long. Angry Alastor was a nightmare.

After three days of it, Husk's patience was beginning to run thin. He didn't want to get involved, since he was the one who'd knocked Alastor up, and therefore was the one at fault for his grief. But Alastor was really pushing him.

He figured maybe it was because he was a little hurt. Husk knew it wasn't logical, but he was taking Alastor harsh reaction a little personally. As far as Husk knew, that was  _ his  _ baby, and Alastor was acting like it was the end of the world.

"Al, will you relax?" He urged as Alastor aggressively cleaned the walls, muttering violently about how Niffty was incompetent, which they both knew was untrue.

Alastor conjured a tiny ball of energy and whipped it at Husk's head before immediately returning to his scrubbing. Husk hadn't even had to shift for it to miss, so he knew Alastor hadn't actually tried to hurt him. He sighed in frustration and got up from behind the bar. He gently placed his hands on Alastor's waist and guided him away from the wall

"Stop that, it's clean. Nifty did a good job, she always does," He grumbled while leading Alastor to the bar and sitting him down "Have a drink and talk to me. You don't have a choice, because you're starting to drive everyone crazy."

Alastor scoffed and snatched Husk's bottle of booze from him, downing its contents. Husk made a move for the bottle before forcing himself to back down. All he could think about was how the booze was bad for the baby. Alastor handed the bottle back and groaned, burying his face in his hands

"I ate a  _ muffin _ ," He groaned "A chocolate chip muffin."

Husk blinked in confusion as he sat next to Alastor and leaned back against the bar

"And this is… Bad?" He questioned. 

Alastor lifted his head and scoffed

"I  _ hate  _ sweet things! But I  _ loved  _ this fucking muffin!" He snapped.

Husk raised his hands in defense

"Okay, okay. The muffin is evil, got it," He drawled.

Alastor buried his face in his arms, crossed on top of the bar and groaned, muttering incoherently. Husk was a bit too afraid to ask. Alastor lifted his head and down more booze

"What's next? Cake?" He scoffed " _ This  _ nonsense is why pregnant women gain weight!"

Husk pursed his lips together, he just  _ had  _ to tell him to talk, huh?

"I thought you weren't pregnant?" He pointed out.

The glare Alastor gave him made his blood run cold. Okay, so not in a joking mood, noted.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Alastor turned his attention back to the whiskey he stole from Husk, taking another drink. Husk snarled softly and swiped the bottle back

"Okay, you want to go around having a tantrum, fine, but knock it off! You don't know if you're knocked up or not, and I'm not gonna let you give the baby alcohol poisoning if you are!" He snapped.

Alastor growled at Husk, emitting radio feedback before he stood and storm off. Husk sighed heavily and hung his head, taking a long drink of whiskey. He couldn't take much more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk, trying to be supportive:  
> [](https://ibb.co/47ZzBgf)  
> 


	8. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy

Husk knew he'd have to go after Alastor. But not without getting more booze in him. After polishing off the bottle, he pushed himself to his feet with a groan and slowly made his way after the bitchy deer demon. He turned into the kitchen and froze mid-step.

Alastor was hunched over the stove, body shaking as he… Sobbed? Husk's eyes darted around, should he go? No one had  _ ever  _ seen Alastor cry before, not even Husk. He took a step back and the floorboard creaked. He winced, damn hotel. Alastor straightened and quickly wiped his eyes before looking over his shoulder

"Husk…" He mumbled.

Husk rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey… Just wanted to… Make sure you're alright," He stammered sheepishly.

Alastor turned to face him

"I was… Just about to make dinner," He stated "Would you like to help me?"

Husk swallowed thickly and nodded

"Sure… If you want…" He didn't know if Alastor was just being polite or not, he didn't want to hang around if Alastor wanted to be alone.

Alastor shrugged

"Up to you…" He hummed and turned towards the counter to prep whatever he was making.

Husk carefully approached him and apprehensively wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into an awkward side hug. Alastor went stiff for a moment before slowly relaxing

"Are you feeling alright, my dear?" He chuckled softly.

Husk nuzzled his cheek before rubbing his forehead against him. Alastor's smile grew

"Kitty, kitty," He teased.

Husk let a little smirk slip before he gently took Alastor's hands

"Talk to me," He urged "And not just about evil muffins."

Alastor tightened his grip on the knife and bit his lip

"You said it's not definitive, right? So it could be something else?" He asked.

Husk lowered his gaze, there it was, Bargaining. 

"I mean, yeah… Can't believe everything you read online… If you want to be sure, I can pick you up a test, and-"

"What? No!" Alastor cut in, Husk was getting a little sick of that "No tests. Awful. Look it up again, what else could it be?"

Husk pursed his lips together 

"Okay, gimme a sec, I left my phone at the bar."

He returned with his phone in hand and opened his internet app, searching Alastor's symptoms.

"Says here that 'A deer demons rut will end abruptly, over night, at the end of their cycle if the demon became pregnant at any time during the rut.' See? All the other options don't fit your symptoms. All the others are about an early ending rut, a rut that runs too long, or an end-of-cycle period that didn't last long enough, i.e, only a single day of cooldown," He explained "That abrupt end you got only happens with pregnancy."

Alastor shook his head

"Maybe it has nothing to do at all with the rut itself! Maybe I'm just dying!" He laughed nervously.

Husk's ears pinned back and his heart ached; would Alastor really rather die than have his baby?

"...You could always just take a pregnancy test to be sure…" He grumbled.

Alastor turned to look at him

"Maybe I just didn't notice my cooldown period… Maybe I broke my antlers, and they didn't fall out on their own?" He suggested.

Husk shrugged

"I mean… Maybe. Very quick test to tell, just pee on a stick," He drawled.

Alastor slammed the knife down

"Uhg! Just leave if you're not going to be useful!" He snapped.

Husk snarled softly but obeyed nonetheless. 

He picked up a pregnancy test anyway. A few pregnancy tests actually, and left one in Alastor's room every morning for about three days, as a reminder that all he had to do was pee on a stick to be sure. And every evening, Husk returned home to find a crushed test on his coffee table. He actually admired the commitment, 'cause at least all Husk did was leave it in Alastor's room at the hotel. But Alastor went all the way to Husk's house just to make a point. Even if he just warped there and back, Husk still admired the tenacity.

"Husker," Alastor greeted the morning of the fourth day, in a tone that was less than friendly.

Husk cocked an eyebrow at him

"Al," He greeted in return.

Alastor put the test down on top of the bar and tapped it

"This is getting old, my dear," He stated, sitting at the bar "I'm  _ not  _ pregnant."

Husk put his bottle down

"Then just take it. If you're so sure, then you've got nothing to lose," He urged.

Alastor scoffed and crossed his arms

"It's messy and I don't want to be bothered with it," He huffed.

Husk rolled his eyes

"Then pee in a cup and I'll test it for you," He drawled.

Alastor blushed deeply at that

"I'm not letting you  _ handle  _ my urine," He scoffed.

Husk took a drink

"Then quit bitching. If you're not gonna do anything about it, then I don't want to hear about it. So no more tantrums, no more badgering me to look up what else it could be, no more crying alone in the kitchen-" He hadn't meant to say that last part, and he quickly averted his gaze.

Alastor didn't respond, he just scooped up the test and left in a hurry. Husk flinched and cursed under his breath. Oh, he had such a way with people. It was like he was making the wrong choice at every stage of this, no wonder Alastor didn't want to have a baby with him.

When Alastor didn't return after about an hour, Husk decided to go after him. He checked the kitchen, and the laundry room with no results. He sighed heavily and made his way up to Alastor's room. He gently knocked

"Al? I'm sorry… I just… I happened to walk in on you that time, in the kitchen. I didn't mean to bring it up, it's just that you're… Well, you're stressing everyone out," He informed.

When he got no response, he pressed his ear to the door, and winced at the soft sounds of crying. He tried the handle, surprised to see it unlocked. He pushed the door open and entered the room

"Al?" He asked softly. 

Alastor was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his face in his hands, body shaking as he cried softly. Husk gently closed the door behind him and locked it

"Jeez Al, look what you're doing to yourself," He sighed as he sat down next to him "Just take the test, and we can move on from there."

Alastor wiped his eyes and sniffled, smile ever-present

"You don't understand. I can't have a baby!" He laughed, like it was ridiculous "Could you imagine? Me! As a parent? Ha!"

Husk frowned, so  _ that  _ was the problem? Alastor didn't think he'd be a good parent?

"What? Come on, Al. You're already practically a housewife," He teased "You'd be a great dad!" Mom? Whatever.

Alastor laughed bitterly

"I'm a  _ serial killer _ . Serial killers don't typically make good parents," He scoffed.

Husk rolled his eyes

"We're in  _ Hell _ ," He drawled "You're probably far from the worst person here."

Alastor gave Husk a dumbfounded look

" _ Exactly _ !" He shrieked "I can't raise a baby here!"

Husk flinched

"Lilith and Lucifer did, and Charlie turned out mostly fine," He reminded "You're an Overlord! No one's gonna touch your baby."

Alastor lowered his gaze

"If it even makes it that far…" He huffed.

Husk averted his gaze and bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to that, Alastor really had a point.

"You could be worrying over nothing. Just… Take the test, give yourself some ease," He urged "For me?"

Alastor sighed softly and took the test from Husk

"Alright, my dear, for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's having a small nervous breakdown over the thought of being a parent in Hell.


	9. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some softness in this chapter

Alastor didn't make an appearance again after that, and after three days, Husk started to get  _ really  _ worried. He'd gone to check on Alastor in his room, only to find he was gone. So he'd made his way to Alastor's house, an apprehensive lump forming in his gut as he knocked on the door… No response. He tried the handle and pursed his lips together. Locked. He pounded on the door again

"Al! Open up!" He called.

Nothing. Husk grumbled and made his way around back, trying the back door and smirking when he found it open. He entered the house and made his way to the living room.

"Al?" He called, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Husk frowned, growing more and more concerned by the second. He gently ran his hand over the old radio in the corner of the room before making his way upstairs. He came to Alastor's bedroom and pushed door open, sighing in relief when he found Alastor curled up in bed

"Fucking Christ, Al!" He grumbled "I've been worried sick about you!"

Alastor didn't respond. Husk approached the bed and sat down on the edge, gently touching Alastor's shoulder

"Al? You awake?" He asked.

"Well I am  _ now _ ," Alastor muttered flatly.

Husk winced, he knew that tone, it was one he himself used often. Guess Bargaining was done.

"Are you… Okay?" It was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but Husk had to ask.

Alastor shifted slightly, burying his face more into his pillow

"Terrific," He mumbled, barely audibly, voice muffled by the pillow.

If Husk weren't a cat demon, he wouldn't have heard it. He sighed and lowered his gaze before looking around the room. A pregnancy test on the bedside table caught his eye and his breath hitched, it had been used. He nervously grabbed it and looked at the results, his blood running cold at the little plus sign.

"I see you… Took the test…" He muttered.

Alastor chuckled bitterly

"I did. Thank you, by the way, I feel  _ much  _ better now," He drawled sarcastically. 

Husk bit his lip and flinched

"Maybe it's a false positive?" He suggested.

Alastor huffed softly

"I took it twelve times. It's positive."

Oof, Husk hadn't expected him to be so thorough. His ears drooped and he slumped

"Al I… I'm sorry," He mumbled dejectedly. 

Alastor tensed but otherwise didn't respond. Husk sighed softly, he didn't push, if Alastor was pissed at him, he had every right to be.

"I shouldn't have… I don't know. At least, I should've worn a condom," He grumbled, more angry at himself than anything.

Not that a condom would've made a difference, Husk's barbs tended to tear them. Alastor sat up and shifted to sit next to Husk, leaning against him

"It's not your fault, dear," He assured softly " _ I'm  _ the slut…"

Husk dug his claws into the bed at that

"You were rutting!" He scoffed.

Alastor averted his gaze

"I still could've said 'no'. I have in the past," He reminded "Before I met you, I used to get propositioned all the time when I rutted, but I always refused."

Husk frowned

"Why?" He asked "Your touch issues?"

Alastor nodded

"Yours is the only touch that doesn't make my skin crawl…" He mumbled. 

Husk's breath hitched and he averted his gaze. He knew that, but Alastor had never actually said it out loud before.

"... Why do you trust me so much? I'm a drunk asshole," He grumbled.

Alastor shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Husk's waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck

"Hold me," He pleaded.

Husk eagerly obeyed, maneuvering them so they were lying down, with Alastor clinging to his side. He wrapped his arms around him and gently pet his hair, letting it slide that Alastor avoided his question

"Everything's gonna be okay," He assured softly.

They lied like that until Alastor fell asleep, the Depression stage of his grief manifesting in exhaustion. Husk felt a bit hollow, he wanted this baby so badly, but hated what it was putting Alastor through. Not to mention the fact Alastor would likely miscarry. That looming outcome weighed heavily on Husk. If Alastor was this distraught over just becoming pregnant, how would he react to losing the baby?

He glanced down at Alastor before carefully shifting him so he was lying on his back, then gently laid his hand on Alastor's stomach. He shivered slightly and smiled. Alastor wasn't showing yet, but Husk could feel the little prickles of the baby's demonic aura. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he swallowed thickly before shaking his head.

"Don't get attached… Don't get attached," He muttered to himself.

He was setting himself up for heartbreak, he knew that but… On the one in a million chance the baby made it to term and survived the birth… Husk could be a dad. One in a million chance that it would survive. Husk should know better than to bet on odds like that.

"What are you doing?" Alastor's voice pulled him from his spiral and he immediately jerked his hand away, averting his gaze sheepishly 

"Nothing…" Husk muttered.

Alastor put his hand where Husk's had just been and blinked in confusion

"Husker…" He started, seeming deeply confused "Do you…  _ Want _ this baby?"

Husk flinched and kept his eyes on the wall

"It's not about what  _ I  _ want Al… It's  _ your _ body," He grumbled.

Alastor cupped his cheek and turned his head so they were making eye contact

"That isn't what I asked you. Do you want this baby?" He pushed.

Husk scoffed and lowered his gaze

"...Yes," He breathed "I do… I want you to have my baby."

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed deeply before he quickly sat up and covered his mouth

"Was this your intention when we slept together?" He asked.

Husk propped himself up on his elbows

"No. Of course not! This, to me anyway, is more of a happy accident… I just… You're pregnant," He muttered "I've never really thought about it, whether or not I wanted kids, until, you know… This. But now that you're pregnant, yes, I want this baby."

Alastor flinched and lowered his hand

"I see…" He mumbled "Then… There's something I need to tell you… About the baby. Promise you won't get mad?"

Husk sat up completely

"I promise. What is it?" He worried.

Alastor turned to look at Husk and bit his lip

"I… I need to throw up."

With that, Alastor fled the room, leaving Husk alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sickness interrupts local deer's attempts to divulge pertinent information.
> 
> Husk wants to be a dad so badly lol
> 
> In case It's not clear, Alastor isn't freaking out because he doesn't want the baby, he's freaking out because he doesn't know whose baby it is.
> 
> Also, feel free to let me know whose baby you think it should be, whether it should be a boy or girl. Like, go nuts, not a whole lot of this fic is planned out yet, so who knows lol


	10. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, over the course of the next couple of chapters, Husk is going to come across as kind of a dick. Don't fret, he will get better. He's just gotta process.

Husk gently knocked on Alastor's bathroom door

"You okay?" He worried.

If Alastor was coming up on the six week mark, then it was likely morning sickness. If not, it was probably stress. Either way, Husk was worried. The bathroom door opened and Alastor sluggishly walked out, wiping his mouth as he returned to the bedroom. Husk trailed along after him.

Alastor sat back down on the bed and sighed

"Okay… So I'm pregnant," He finally admitted out loud. 

Husk smirked and sat down next to him; at last, Acceptance. Took fucking long enough.

"Yeah. I know," He teased.

Alastor's smile broadened for a moment before he averted his gaze

"There's a small problem, though…" He mumbled.

Husk took Alastor's hand and caressed the back with his thumb

"What?" He urged gently.

Alastor crinkled his nose and pinned his ears back

"I uh… I don't know whose… Baby it is…" He said slowly.

Husk blinked, remaining quiet as he processed

"Wait, what?" He released Alastor's hand.

Alastor flinched and bit his lip

"I went a little… Crazy… And I don't know who the father is…" He chuckled uneasily.

Husk let out a soft breath and slumped a bit

"H-How many options are there?" He didn't ask who, he didn't want to know.

Alastor swallowed and finally looked at Husk again

"Including you? Five…" He admitted, feeling a bit ashamed "But you were the first! If that makes you feel… Better…"

Husk lowered his gaze in thought

"Where was I when this was happening!?" He snapped.

Alastor flinched and tapped his fingers against his knee

"Well… The two immediately after you were at night, so you weren't here. The third was sneaky, and the last I… Hid… from you," He explained slowly.

Husk scoffed and stood

"So there's only a one in five chance that baby is even mine!?" He was probably being a tad irrational, but he'd put up with a  _ lot  _ of bullshit this past week, only for Alastor to drop a bomb like this.

Alastor approached Husk and hugged him from behind

"It could be yours no matter what, if you want," He attempted to sooth.

Husk shrugged him off

"I need some fucking air," He grumbled before storming off.

Alastor slumped a bit but let him go.

Husk took a few days off after that. He knew he didn't really have a right to be pissed, it wasn't like him and Alastor were dating, but he'd bonded with that kid, in a way, he'd gotten attached, only to find out it probably wasn't even his!

But he did return to the hotel eventually, and made a b-line for Alastor

"Look," He started, startling the deer a bit "You have to tell the other guys. I'm not gonna raise a kid that's not mine if there's a chance it's  _ actual  _ dad may turn up and lay claim."

Alastor tilted his head

"They won't know if I don't tell them, so they  _ won't  _ turn up," He assured.

Husk shook his head

"Unless the four other guys were also cat demons, I think people will notice if the kid's not mine," He grumbled.

Alastor winced and averted his gaze

"Fair… enough," He agreed.

Husk sat down behind the bar and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Alastor gently touched his hand, to which he jerked away, making Alastor's ears droop.

"Go on," He huffed "I'm not talking to you until it's done."

Alastor chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded

"Okay," He sighed as he stood and headed off.

Husk slumped onto the bar, was he being too harsh? He lifted his head when he heard Alastor's voice and looked over at him. He was talking to Angel Dust.

Angel blinked in confusion as Alastor sat him down

"You good, Smiles? 'Cause you've been all kinds of crazy for the passed, like, week," He chuckled nervously.

Alastor sat down next to him and took one of his hands

"I'm pregnant." Never one for sugarcoating. 

Angel's brain short-circuited and he just stared at Alastor for a long while as he processed. Alastor tilted his head, trying to get a read on what Angel was thinking.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Was the first thing out of Angel's mouth.

Which was not exactly what Alastor had been expecting. He lowered his gaze

"Well… Possibly. I slept with… five people, including you, that week," He mumbled.

Angel nodded

"So I'm gonna be a fifth of a dad?" He reworded.

Alastor blinked before he cracked up laughing

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," He chuckled.

Angel pulled Alastor into a suffocating hug and bursted out laughing

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed.

Alastor tensed under his touch, but decided to leave him be. This was a far more positive reaction, and he didn't want to spoil it. Angel abruptly pulled away, both hands on Alastor's shoulders

"Am I allowed to tell people!?" He laughed.

Alastor hummed contently and shrugged

"If you want," He agreed before quickly grabbing Angel before he could bound away "As appreciated as your enthusiasm is, my dear, I wouldn't get my hopes up… It likely won't survive."

Angel flinched and his demeanor quickly deflated

"Oh… right. No… Yeah, I get it…" He mumbled dejectedly. 

Alastor averted his gaze, he was a sadist sure, but he didn't like having this conversation. Suddenly, Angel's demeanor picked up again

"Wait! I know something that can help!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

Alastor cocked an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. 

"Valentino's got a bit of a breeding kink," He informed "So he makes this essence out of incubus blood, his blood, and angel grace that stabilizes a sinner's body. So they can carry to term and give birth!"

Alastor blinked in surprise; he had no idea Valentino did that… Although, it would explain the spooning. Valentino had been  _ intentionally  _ trying to breed him, which was why he'd gotten so snippy when Alastor tried to leave too soon.

"You think he'd give some to me?" He asked.

Angel Dust shrugged

"Why not? It might be his, right?" He cooed.

Alastor frowned

"How did-"

"He's been bragging about it since it happened," Angel drawled flippantly "Even one in five, Val's not gonna risk his kid dying. He'll give up the essence. I know he will."

Alastor took Angel's hand again and put it on his stomach, making Angel go rigid

"We thank you," He hummed.

Angel grinned and bounced excitedly

"You just leave the talking to me. I don't want you dealing with Val in your condition," He snickered.

Alastor lowered his gaze and nodded, he didn't want that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance is telling the five guys you fucked in a week that you're pregnant, and have no idea which one is the father.


	11. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox finds out in this chapter.

Telling Angel Dust, who said he'd also deal with Valentino, had been the easy part. Now Alastor had to tell Sir Pentious and Vox. He knew he himself could be contacted through a radio, but did the same thing work for Vox with the TV? Alastor whacked his microphone off the top of Husk's TV, to which Husk choked on his booze

"Hey! Don't break it! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He scoffed.

Alastor gently tapped it again before resting his mic on top of it

"Do you think I can contact Vox like this?" He asked.

Husk shrugged

"I dunno, why don't you just broadcast to him?" He drawled.

Alastor huffed

"Vox doesn't own a radio," He sneered "Too 'outdated'."

The TV squealed and cut to static before flickering to Vox's face

"The fuck do you want!?" He spat.

Alastor bounced gleefully

"I need to talk to you. Can you come to Husker's house?" He requested; he didn't want Vox to know where he lived, plus he didn't own a TV.

Vox just groaned and the TV cut to static again before flickering back to what Husk had been watching. Alastor slumped a bit and smacked the TV again

"Don't ignore me!" He huffed.

Husk whined softly

"My  _ TV _ ," He huffed.

Alastor scowled and flopped down on the couch, reaching out to grab Husk's hand, who immediately pulled away and shifted farther away. Alastor lowered his gaze and sighed

"I'm trying, Husker," He pleaded "I really am. I told Angel Dust, and he said he'd talk to Valentino. I just have to speak with Vox and the serpent."

Husk narrowed his eyes

"I really don't need to know  _ exactly  _ who you fucked!" He snapped before taking a drink.

Alastor sighed softly and turned his attention to the TV. They both flinched when the front door opened and Vox walked in

"Alright. I'm here. What?" He grumbled, paying more attention to his phone than to Alastor, who hopped to his feet to greet him.

"Hello, Vox," He greeted "I have news. Whether it's good or bad is up to you! Isn't that fun?"

Vox briefly glanced up from his phone

"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" He drawled.

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Vox's phone

"Could you put that away?" He requested. 

Vox waved his hand dismissively

"I'm listening, just speak," He urged flippantly. 

Alastor gritted his teeth together and his grin broadened dangerously

"So sorry to disturb you, I see you're very  _ busy _ !" He hummed with fake cheerfulness "But I thought you would like to know that I am with child!"

Vox nodded, clearly not really listening

"Uh huh, cool. We done?" He muttered distractedly.

Husk dug his claws into the arm of the couch before he stood and snatched Vox's phone from him

"Did you hear what he said, you pompous, game-show prick!?" He snapped "He's  _ pregnant _ !"

Vox frowned before his eyes widened in realization as he processed the information. He looked Alastor up and down before he bursted out laughing

"You're knocked up!? Ha! This is fucking comedy  _ gold _ !" He exclaimed. 

Alastor crossed his arms and took a step back

"Glad you find it amusing. You are aware that there's a one in five chance the baby is yours, right?" He drawled.

Vox shrugged

"You're not the first bitch I've knocked up and you certainly won't be the last," He hummed indifferently "Kid won't make it anyway."

Alastor tilted his head

"There's also a one in five chance in the baby is Valentino's. Angel Dust is talking with him about it, and will be retrieving some Essence of Fertility for me," He informed.

Vox's grin immediately vanished

"What!? No! You can't fucking keep it!" He snapped "Do  _ I  _ look like  _ parent  _ material to you!?"

Husk snarled under his breath

"Well, unfortunately your opinion doesn't matter. Al wants to keep it, so he's keeping it," He grumbled.

Alastor lowered his gaze at Husk's words, ears drooping softly. He made it sound as though… Alastor would be raising the child alone. As though Husk wasn't interested in parenting with him anymore… Well, at least he'd have Angel Dust to help him… At least he'd been excited, even to be one fifth of a father.

"Hey, shit, Al. I'm sorry, y-you just took me by surprise. O-Of course you can keep it!" Vox suddenly panicked.

Alastor looked up in confusion as Husk and Vox fretted over him

"Huh?" He questioned dumbfoundedly.

Vox cupped his face, swiping something away from under his eyes

"Don't cry," He soothed awkwardly. 

Alastor blinked

"Cry?" He reached up to wipe his eyes, finding that he was, indeed, crying.

Husk gently rubbed one of his shoulders

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He worried.

Alastor blushed deeply at that and swatted them both away, furiously wiping his eyes

"I'm  _ fine _ !" He huffed "Hormones."

Vox let Alastor go and took a step back

"Right…" He muttered awkwardly. 

Alastor crossed his arms and huffed softly, these  _ hormones  _ were getting old. Fast. He had  _ no  _ control over his emotions and it was infuriating him to no end. Yes, Husk's standoffish behaviour deeply hurt Alastor's feelings, but that was nothing to blubber over like a child… It wasn't like Alastor had hidden anything from Husk intentionally, it just hadn't come up. Plus, he'd been under the impression that Husk already knew about the other partners. Everyone else in Hell seemed to.

"But… I appreciate your concern," He sighed.

Husk half-smirked for a second before returning to the couch. Alastor stepped towards Vox

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sir Pentious is, hmm?" He asked, gently touching Vox's arm.

Vox glanced down at Alastor's hand

"Uh… Not off hand, but I can definitely find him," He chuckled.

Alastor's smile widened and he batted his eyes

"Send him my way, when you do?" He cooed.

Vox grinned and shrugged

"Sure thing, mama," He teased with a wink.

Alastor put a hand over his stomach and blushed

"Thank you. Off you go," He shooed playfully.

Vox gave him finger guns before approaching Husk, snatching his phone back, and leaving. Alastor waved goodbye as he left before sighing softly, four down, one to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's having fun learning some of the joys of pregnancy lol


	12. All Hands on Deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Pentious finds out in this chapter!

Alastor hadn't exactly had any expectations, so he was both shocked and not when Vox turned up at the hotel with a very unwilling Sir Pentious in tow

"Avon calling~!" He cooed as he bursted through the doors "Oh, Alastor!"

Alastor looked over from his seat at the bar and chuckled softly

"Good afternoon, Vox," He greeted.

Vox dumped Pentious on the floor at Alastor's feet, quickly grabbing him when he tried to slither away

"Oh no you don't. Our dear sweet Ali has something he'd like to tell you," Vox snickered.

Pentious' eyes darted around the room in a panic; nothing quite like being kidnapped by an Overlord only to be delivered to another Overlord. Alastor hummed contently and patted Pentious' cheek

"Relax, chère, you're fine," He teased "Just have something to tell you, and then you're free to go."

Pentious relaxed a bit

"What is it?" He asked apprehensively. 

Alastor patted his own tummy

"I'm pregnant, and my dear Husker thought you should be informed," He explained.

Pentious blinked in confusion for a moment

"Pregnant?" He gaped.

Alastor nodded

"Yes, indeedy. I'm a Breeding Doe. You do know what that is, correct?" He cooed.

Pentious swallowed thickly

"Means you can get pregnant when you… Rut…" His words slowed as realization dawned on him.

Alastor hummed contently

"Correct! Which means there is a one in five chance that this little bundle of mood-swings and muffin cravings I'm carrying is yours!" He exclaimed excitedly, boy was he in a good mood today!

Pentious just stood there, looking dead behind the eyes as he  _ really  _ processed the information. Alastor returned to gently tapping his fingers against his tummy, humming a tune

"That's all. You may go now, if you wish," He cooed before hopping to his feet and kissing Vox on the 'cheek' "Thank you for your service, my dear!"

Vox blushed deeply and touched where Alastor kissed

"H-Hey, hands off the merchandise," He sputtered "And, no prob, babe."

Alastor swayed a bit, blissfully

"Now, I must inform Husker," He stated "Ta~"

He teleported to Husk's house, where he'd decided to take the day off, and flopped down on the couch next to him

"Hello, my sweet kitten," Alastor teased.

Husk just glared at him. Alastor wrapped an arm around Husk's shoulders and pulled him into a tight side hug

"Everyone has been informed of our little bundle of morning nausea," He cooed "Now will you speak to me?"

Husk kept his attention on the TV

"And you also informed them that you intend to raise the baby with me?" He grumbled before taking a drink.

Alastor froze and arched his brows

"You didn't tell me to do that… And of course I intend to raise the baby with you, but I see no reason why, if it's not yours biologically, the biological father shouldn't be permitted to at least  _ meet  _ their child," He muttered, pulling away from the hug.

Husk grit his teeth together and stood

"If the kid is biologically  _ Valentino's  _ then it won't be  _ just  _ a meeting. He's gonna want his kid!" He snapped.

Alastor flinched and lowered his gaze. Husk ran a hand over his face

"And you saw how Angel reacted. What do you think he's gonna say when you tell him he doesn't get to be the kids father?"

Alastor averted his gaze

"Well I… I figured if the baby is Angel Dust's, then you wouldn't mind him coming around more often?" He suggested carefully "I mean… I'd be bringing the child to the hotel, so Angel will be seeing it anyway."

Husk shook his head

"So, your goal here is to what? Just have five dad's to one kid?" He scoffed.

Alastor shrugged

"Why is that such a horrible thing? You know what they say; it takes a village!" He cooed.

Husk slowly sat down next to Alastor and sighed

"I dunno… I just…" He mumbled, putting his hand over Alastor's stomach "I want it to be  _ mine _ … I know Angel's cool with being one fifth of a dad but…"

Alastor cupped Husk's cheek

"We don't even know if Valentino is willing to give up the Essence of Fertility yet, so don't stress so badly," He soothed "Save it for later."

Husk chuckled and leaned into Alastor's touch

"You're right… I shouldn't be so hard on you. It's not like you did this on purpose," He mumbled. 

Alastor shifted and leaned his head against Husk's shoulder

"Keep watching your picture show. I'm exhausted," He yawned.

Husk snickered and relaxed, wrapping an arm around Alastor and pulling him close

"Yeah… Being knocked up'll do that to ya."

Alastor was startled awake about an hour later by static spilling from his mic

" _ Alastor? _ " Pentious' voice cut through the static " _ You… You disappeared before we got a chance to… Talk. _ "

Alastor rubbed his eyes as he sat up before bringing his mic closer to his mouth

"Hello, my scaly friend," He cooed, voice sleep heavy, accent more 'New Orleans' than 'transatlantic' in his tired state "I didn't realize ya wanted ta have a chat."

He crinkled his nose and cleared his throat

"But what can I do for you?" He hummed, adjusting his accent.

Husk noticed it immediately and a smirk quirked at the corner of his mouth, but he chose not to comment.

" _... Can we have this talk in person? _ " Pentious asked, almost nervously.

It was clear he wasn't actually fully comfortable being alone with Alastor when he wasn't rutting, so what he wanted to say must have been dreadfully important. 

"Absolutely, my dear. Are you still at the hotel?" Alastor questioned, reaching over to scratch behind Husk's ears, grin widening when he immediately started to purr.

" _ Yes… I figured you'd come back eventually, so I'd just wait for you, but I've already been here far longer than I'd like, _ " Pentious grumbled.

Alastor hummed in thought for a moment, his tired mind hadn't processed that in order to be having this conversation, Pentious had to be contacting Alastor through a radio, but the only people who knew that could be done, were Husk, Niffty, and Vox. He supposed Vox or Niffty likely told him. Probably Niffty. Vox probably hadn't hung around after Alastor left.

"Goody. I'll be right there!" With that, Alastor patted Husk on the head one last time before teleporting back to the hotel.

Pentious tapped his claws against an old radio Husk kept behind the bar. Alastor tapped him on the shoulder and he went rigid

"Here I am!" He cooed.

Pentious quickly put about five feet between them before relaxing a bit

"For future reference, you can't just take off after dropping a bomb like that!" He scolded weakly.

Alastor folded his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet a bit

"Sorry about that, I was eager to inform my dear, sweet Husker that I'd done what he'd asked. See, he's been in a foul mood and had refused to speak to me until I informed  _ all  _ the other men I'd slept with that I was pregnant. You were the last man so after I told you, I guess I got a little over excited and just had to inform my Husker right away!" He rambled, talking a mile a minute, he was so tired, but so unbelievably  _ hyper _ .

Pentious blinked in confusion before shaking his head

"I think I caught maybe… Ten words out of  _ all  _ of that," He muttered.

Alastor took a breath before making a b-line to the sofa to sit down. Pentious apprehensively followed after him

"I'm surprised you remembered sleeping with  _ me  _ at all, to be honest," He grumbled bitterly.

He awkwardly coiled his tail up a bit in front of Alastor and relaxed. Alastor hummed contently

"Why wouldn't I remember it? It was  _ quite  _ the enjoyable experience," He purred.

Pentious' eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot; the Radio Demon was  _ flirting  _ with him! He covered his mouth and cleared his throat

"I-It was?" He stammered before shaking off the shock "I mean… Of course it was! I'm amazing!"

Alastor cocked an eyebrow at him and his grin widened

"What did you want to speak to me about? If you don't want to get involved, I understand, and I don't expect you to. You can be as involved or uninvolved as you wish," He assured.

Pentious blinked before adjusting his bowtie

"Okay… Well… I suppose that all depends on who the  _ other  _ potential fathers are…" He muttered.

Alastor hummed; cocky, but smart, he liked that in a snake.

"Well, there's you, obviously, but there is also my dear Husker, Angel Dust, Vox, and Valentino," He listed.

Pentious stopped breathing and his blood ran cold. Well, cold _ er _ .

"V-Valentino?"

Anyone with brains knew Valentino could be a little… Aggressive. And he was  _ extremely  _ overprotective of things he deemed to be his. So, in all honesty, Pentious was smart to be apprehensive. Alastor nodded

"Yes. But don't you worry; this is  _ my  _ baby before it's anyone else's. So if you want to be involved, you may be involved. I won't let Valentino touch you, or any of my other potential fathers," He assured, placing a comforting hand on Pentious' shoulder.

Pentious visibly relaxed

"Okay… Then… I want to be involved," He cooed, uncoiling and slithering closer to Alastor to put a hand on his stomach "I want to be there for you.  _ Both _ of you."

Alastor hummed softly, the touch made his skin crawl a bit, but he figured his baby daddy's would probably want to feel the baby, especially after he started to show, so he might as well get used to it. If any stranger dared lay a hand on him though, there would be blood.

"And you're welcome to be, my dear," He cooed.

Pentious pursed his lips together and glanced up at Alastor

"You keep calling me 'my dear'... You don't remember my name, do you?" He huffed.

Alastor tilted his head and his grin broadened

"Not in the slightest," He chirped.

Pentious sighed heavily in defeat

"Figures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, immediately after telling Sir Pentious that he's pregnant and it might be his kid: [](https://ibb.co/F7sCj9r)


	13. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino finally makes his appearance in this chapter.

About a week passed with no word from Valentino, and Alastor's nausea continued to worsen. When he woke up one morning feeling like there was a hot knife in his side, he knew it wasn't just morning sickness. If he didn't get Essence of Fertility soon, he'd miscarry. He could feel it. His hostile, sinful body was rejecting the baby, all the while punishing him for having gotten pregnant in the first place.

He was vomiting blood now, and was in so much pain he could barely move. It got to the point he started staying at the Hotel, so that there would always be someone around in case he needed help.

Husk was in a state of near constant panic, but he did what he could to comfort Alastor. 

"I… I need to speak to Valentino. In person," Alastor whimpered, curled in a ball on his bed, clutching his aching abdomen. 

Husk nodded

"I know… I told Angel to bring him here. He said he'd try, but Valentino can be stubborn," He assured softly, cording his claws through Alastor's hair.

Alastor whined and buried his face in a pillow, he couldn't even bring himself to hold a smile, everything hurt too much. But most of all, he was terrified the baby would die before he could speak with Valentino. Angel Dust and Husk wanted it so badly… Alastor wanted it…

The bedroom door opened and Valentino was roughly shoved inside, to which he snarled at whoever had dared push him around. Angel Dust popped into the room behind him and closed the door before grabbing one of Valentino's arms and pulling him towards the bed

"I got him!" He exclaimed.

Alastor made a small sound in response but didn't really move. He was getting a really bad pain and couldn't bring himself to speak yet. Angel sat down next to Husk on the edge of the bed and gently touched Alastor's shoulder

"How are you feeling?" He worried.

The pain dulled to its usual intensity and Alastor let out the breath he'd been holding

"Bad," He said simply, attempting and failing to sit up.

Husk helped him up before leaning him back against the wall so he didn't have to put in much effort. Alastor glanced up at Valentino, forcing a tiny smirk in his presence

"Hello, Val," He greeted, chipper tone strained.

Valentino adjusted his coat, still visibly put off by Angel pushing and pulling him around

"Hello, Alastor," He grumbled "Angie informed me of your… Predicament."

Alastor nodded

"I meant to go see you, but I had matters to attend to and-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his side and he buckled slightly, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Valentino's cocky bravado deflated somewhat

"Shit… You're in a lot of pain, huh?" He commented. 

Alastor panted when the pain began to dull again

"I need the Essence of Fertility." He decided to skip the chit-chat and cut right to the chase.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow

"Seriously?  _ You  _ actually want to keep it? I thought Angie was fucking with me," He chuckled in surprise.

So Angel Dust  _ had  _ told Valentino that they needed the Essence. Alright then. Angel made an exasperated sort of 'I told you so' gesture but kept quiet, probably aware that he was already in trouble for pushing Valentino around, and he didn't want to make it worse. Valentino sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled a small bottle filled with thick, glowing, red fluid inside out of his coat. Its appearance was unsurprising considering what was used to make it.

"You  _ are  _ aware you don't drink it, right?" He snickered.

Alastor rolled his eyes before wincing when his side pinched

"How quickly will it make this pain stop?" He asked desperately. 

Valentino hummed in thought

"Ten minutes tops?" He cooed.

Alastor sighed in relief 

"Then I don't care how I have to take it!" He huffed.

Angel Dust winced at that and averted his gaze

"In your current condition, it would probably be easier for you to take it if you had some help," He informed.

Valentino nodded in agreement. Alastor waved his hand flippantly

"Just do what you need to do," He grumbled, he wasn't in the mood for this.

Valentino grinned and curled his finger in a 'come here' motion

"Bend over the bed. Get comfortable," He purred.

Husk narrowed his eyes at Valentino but helped Alastor do as he was told anyway. He had a feeling that there was definitely a way for this stuff to be refined enough to be taken orally, but Valentino just didn't want to. Alastor bent over the bed, with Husk sitting in front of him. He buried his face in Husk's tummy and let Valentino do what needed to be done.

His breath hitched when Valentino tugged his underwear down to expose his backside before he tensed up when the cork popped as it was removed from the bottle and cold glass touched his entrance

"Relax," Valentino scolded before pushing the neck of the bottle into Alastor and tilting it up so the contents would drain into him.

Alastor crinkled his nose, it was cold, and wet, and he didn't like the feeling. He gasped when the bottle was pulled out only to immediately be replaced by Valentino's fingers. He dug his claws into Husk's back and whimpered as Valentino massaged the fluid into his insides.

That must have gone on for ten whole minutes, and by the time Valentino  _ finally  _ pulled his fingers out, Alastor was pain free, had came at least twice, and was a trembling, whimpering mess. Husk kept an ice-cold glare on Valentino the entire time

"Was all of that  _ really  _ necessary?" He grumbled.

Valentino affectionately patted Alastor's butt

"Even if it wasn't, you have no way of proving that," He teased.

Husk snarled, God he hated Valentino. Alastor panted before sighing heavily in relief

"It doesn't hurt anymore," He whined.

Husk smiled and pet Alastor's hair. Angel Dust pulled his underwear back up before helping him back onto the bed

"So, you feel better?" He worried.

Alastor curled up in Husk's lap, looking exhausted. He nodded sluggishly

"Yes… Thank you, Valentino," He mumbled.

Valentino sat on the edge of the bed again

"How far along are you?" He asked.

Alastor shrugged

"Five… Six weeks?" He mumbled, he hadn't exactly been keeping track, he sort of figured he'd just go into labor eventually.

Valentino nodded before glancing down at Alastor's tummy, which had already begun to grow

"Six weeks, huh?" He commented skeptically "You know, I have a doctor on staff to look after my breeders at the studio, you should come see him."

Alastor glanced down at his tummy curiously

"I suppose a visit to a doctor would be a good idea. Sure, I'll come," He agreed.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's neck fondly

"You're not going alone. Not a chance in hell," He grumbled.

Alastor scratched behind Husk's ears

"Of course, my dear. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino's knocked up a lot of people lol he knows when somethin' ain't right


	14. Doctor's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

After taking a day to rest, Alastor made his way to Valentino's studio, Husk following along. He was a little worried, after the look Valentino had given him. Was something wrong? Was he farther along than he thought? Was he dying? Was the  _ baby  _ dying?

Now, he was sitting in a doctor's office on the seventh floor of the studio, waiting for the doctor. Valentino had arrived shortly after Alastor had, something about needing to know if he was right.

"So what will this visit consist of?" Alastor asked.

Valentino looked up from where he was filing his nails

"A couple tests and an ultrasound," He explained flatly "We need to make sure the baby's okay after yesterday."

That's when the doctor came in. He appeared to be an incubus, which Alastor figured made sense, he would know about the breeding process, wouldn't he?

"Alastor, right?" He asked as he sat at his desk.

Alastor nodded

"Good afternoon," He cooed.

The doctor glanced up and looked Alastor over

"You appear to be in good health, but we'll follow procedure to be safe," He stated.

Alastor hummed contently. The doctor stood and approached Alastor, grabbing a band off the wall to take his blood pressure. Alastor bared his teeth when the doctor touched him, too which he immediately recoiled

"Easy," He soothed, hesitantly wrapping the band around Alastor's arm "I'm just taking your blood pressure."

Husk winced, Alastor was going to despise this process, he could tell.

The doctor puttered around, doing tests, and the like, with Alastor getting less and less patient as time passed.

"I do believe we've established that I'm healthy!" Alastor snapped "Can we please move on to the baby!?"

Valentino snorted a small chuckle and shook his head. Husk rubbed the back of Alastor's neck to soothe him. The doctor raised his hands in defense

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna need you to strip. Or at least expose your abdomen to me," He huffed.

Alastor shed his coat and his shirt before shimmying his pants and underwear lower. 

"Lie down," The doctor grumbled as he set up the ultrasound machine.

Alastor looked the thing over and crinkled his nose. Husk covered his mouth to stifle a laugh; strangers touching him  _ and  _ post-1930's technology? Alastor must be  _ thrilled _ .

"Just try to relax," The doctor muttered while lubing up the scope.

Alastor didn't listen in the slightest, in fact, he tensed up more when the scope touched him. The doctor just sighed softly in frustration but carried on. He kept his eyes on the screen

"Okay… Everything looks good. A fairly typical-" He cut himself off and his eyes widened in shock, eyebrows shooting up "Oh."

Alastor's discomfort immediately dissolved into horror and he sat up a bit

"What!? What's wrong?" He panicked.

The doctor glanced at Alastor

"That depends on your definition of wrong. They're all healthy," He assured.

Alastor relaxed slowly and sighed softly before freezing

" _ All _ ?"

The doctor smirked and turned the screen

"Yup. All. All five," He snickered.

Alastor's eyes widened

" _ Five _ !?" He squeaked "I don't have room in me for  _ five  _ babies!"

Husk just stared at the screen in shock, there were, indeed, five little embryos attached to the wall of Alastor's temporary pseudo-uterus. They were much too small to tell who they belonged to, but evidence suggested they were likely… One from each partner…

"I understand your concern, Alastor," The doctor soothed "But people have quintuplets a reasonable amount, and they're fine. You will be too. Why, just a year after you died a set of quintuplets were born, and they made it all the way to adulthood."

Alastor let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down

"Quintuplets," He scoffed "I'm never having sex again."

Valentino snickered at that

"So… Does each baby daddy get one?" He teased.

Alastor grabbed the bottle of lube for the ultrasound and whipped it at his head. Valentino ducked and laughed

"Easy, Bambi, you shouldn't stress out in your delicate condition," He cooed.

Husk couldn't take his eyes off the monitor, frozen on a still of the embryos. Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly shook his head

"Don't worry Al, I'll take care of you," He assured, taking Alastor's hand and squeezing it.

Alastor looked up at Husk and sighed contently 

"I know you will, dear," He chirped.

Husk helped him off the table and wiped the lube off his stomach, before handing him his shirt and coat to get dressed

"Let's get you home," He sighed.

Alastor nodded and followed Husk to the door, stopping in front of Valentino

"Thank you…" He mumbled.

Valentino took his hat off and leaned down, kissing Alastor on the cheek

"Any time, doll," He cooed.

Alastor blushed deeply and quickly scurried after Husk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/b2rmyrz)  
> 


	15. Doting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of trying to figure what's gonna happen after the babies are born.

"Five!? You're having  _ five _ babies!?" Angel Dust exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled softly and nodded

"Indeed. Now, it's unclear whether or not they all belong to one father, since all the men I slept with, besides Vox, are demons that are typically known for multi-child births," He explained "But there are five babies in there."

Angel put a hand on Alastor's tummy and hummed

"Hello in there," He cooed, leaning down to talk directly to the small bump.

Alastor leaned back and cocked an eyebrow, but let Angel be.

"Five!?" Angel giggled.

Alastor patted Angel's head

"I didn't expect you to be so excited about all this," He commented "You don't strike me as the paternal type."

Angel glanced up at Alastor and shrugged

"Guess I… I don't know, I wanted kids when I was alive, but, ya know, considering my job and all that, I didn't think it was a good idea. Then I died, and I learned that sinners in Hell can't have kids, so I just gave up on the idea," He explained "But now… Despite the one in a million odds, I'm gonna be a dad!"

Alastor hummed contently and ruffled Angel's hair

"Yes, you are," He cooed affectionately. 

He knitted his brows together for a moment in thought before letting his curiosity get the best of him

"Why has Valentino never tried to breed with you?" He asked, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

Angel Dust sighed softly and pressed his face gently against Alastor's tummy

"Well, first off; I can't get pregnant. That essence only stabilizes a sinners body, so that they can maintain a pregnancy; it doesn't make it so you can get pregnant if you couldn't before," He explained "Secondly, that's not exactly the type of relationship that Val and I have… I'm a 'whore' not a 'breeder'."

Alastor nodded in understanding, but Angel continued

"He doesn't want to risk a pregnancy 'ruining my figure'," He drawled.

Alastor chuckled softly, yeah, that sounded like Valentino. Angel Dust turned his attention back to Alastor's tummy and continued to coo at the bump. Alastor sighed and leaned back on his hands

"You know, they aren't even identifiable as people yet. They're just little blobs," He chuckled "I don't think they can even hear you, let alone understand you."

Angel grinned up at Alastor

"I know, but they will eventually. I read somewhere that it's good to talk to them. It's also good for them to listen to music," He giggled before gently smushing his face back against Alastor's tummy to babble at the embryos.

Alastor covered his mouth and chuckled

"I still think it's a bit early for that. I'm only about six weeks along," He teased.

Angel kept his attention on his cooing. Alastor just fondly shook his head and left him to it. The touch didn't bother him that much anyway. He glanced over at the bar and his smile widened at Husk, who took the invitation and approached 

"Hey," Husk grumbled, sitting down next to Alastor, cocking an amused eyebrow at Angel, but otherwise leaving him alone "How are you feeling?"

Alastor shifted and leaned his head against Husk's shoulder

"Tired, but content," He hummed.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's forehead

"You should be taking it easy. Stop comin' here so much," He huffed.

Alastor chuckled and sat up

"I'm six weeks along. Relax. You may start worrying at around five months, okay?" He teased.

He found their doting endearing, but he wasn't even in his second trimester yet, and all this worrying and clinging was going to get old. Fast. Luckily, his other three dad's weren't around much. And hopefully it stayed that way, Alastor could only tolerate so much Vox.

He was actually a bit concerned about that, he and Vox had very opposing views on things, and Alastor wasn't sure how they were supposed to raise a child together, when they could barely agree on musical genres. Now that he knew for certain he was keeping his babies, he had to start considering their upbringing.

Husk was probably the only one Alastor could tolerate living with, but even then. But he certainly couldn't handle raising five children on his own, he'd need help.

"What do we do when the babies are born?" He asked bluntly "I can't raise five children alone."

Angel halted in his cooing and he looked up at Alastor. Husk frowned and lowered his gaze in thought

"Well… I said I'd take care of you, and I meant it," He muttered "I don't see why that would only count during the pregnancy."

Alastor winced

"You say that  _ now _ , but we still don't know who's babies these are.  _ Could  _ be one from each partner, but they could also all be Valentino's, or Angel's," He reminded "Vox is the only person I slept with who isn't a demon known for having more than one baby at a time."

Angel hummed and patted Alastor's tummy before sitting on the couch with him

"If they were just mine or just Val's, you'd be having a  _ lot  _ more than five," He teased "But you do have a point. Maybe we should come back to this topic when you're a little further along?"

Alastor tapped his fingers against his belly and sighed softly

"I guess I'm just worried," He admitted.

Husk scratched the back of his neck

"Maybe we could do a bi-weekly thing," He suggested "I'll help you out no matter what, but depending on whose they are, they could spend a week with their dad, and a week with you?"

Alastor tilted his head

"And if they're all yours?" He hummed.

Husk chuckled

"Then we're going to be very busy for the next eighteen years or so," He said with a shrug.

Angel Dust lowered his gaze

"What about the other guys though?" He mumbled "I mean… Even if none of them are mine I… I'd like to be involved."

Alastor turned his attention to Angel Dust

"And with five children, I would welcome any and all involvement," He assured, gently touching Angel's hand.

Angel grinned and bounced on spot slightly

"Okay!"

Alastor blinked slowly and relaxed before he crinkled his nose

"I'm hungry," He muttered "I need to eat."

Husk chuckled softly

"You do that, I'm gonna get back to the bar," He stated, groaning as he stood up.

Angel hopped to his feet

"Let's get some food in you then," He giggled.

Alastor slowly stood and let Angel lead him to the kitchen. He wanted  _ something _ , but didn't know  _ what _ . It certainly wasn't any of the foods he normally liked, because the mere  _ thought _ of more than half of them turned Alastor's stomach. Something sweet. He wanted something sweet. One or more of the babies in there had a huge thing for sugar, and it was simply unacceptable. He pulled the fridge open and rummaged through its contents

"Sugar," He grumbled.

Angel Dust sat down at the counter and watched Alastor rummage like a raccoon in a garbage can

"You're craving sweet?" He asked.

Alastor turned his head to look at Angel and nodded. Angel hummed and leaned back on his stool

"Oh? Well, then at least one of those kids is  _ definitely  _ Valentino's," He hummed "That's a common craving among his breeders."

Alastor scoffed and turned back to the fridge

"I understand that, but does it  _ have  _ to be the  _ only _ thing I can stomach!?" He huffed, grabbing a package of strawberries before closing the fridge and heading to sit with Angel, who just chuckled

"It'll pass," He assured "Always does."

Alastor slowly ate his fruit and looked Angel over

"You know, you don't have to glue yourself to me. I'll be fine on my own," He assured.

Angel averted his gaze and blushed deeply

"I know but… Babies," He muttered, reaching out and touching Alastor's tummy.

Alastor lifted his arms a bit to give Angel better access and he chuckled

"They aren't going anywhere. You  _ can  _ be away from them, and they'll still be here when you return," He assured.

He knew Angel just wanted to bond with the babies, but, as extroverted as he was, Alastor was beginning to feel suffocated. He needed some alone time. Angel slumped a bit and sighed

"I know… It's just… After that scare, when you were in all that pain, and we thought you were gonna miscarry, I… I'm worried, ya know," He explained softly.

Alastor averted his gaze a bit

"And I understand that, Angel, I just need some space. There are five of you, with varying degrees of clingy, and I need some alone time. I know you're worried, but the doctor said everything is fine," He assured, gently touching Angel's arm "I promise, you'll be the first one I tell when they start to kick."

Angel was immediately beaming at that

"Okay!" He exclaimed excitedly, planting a big kiss on Alastor's cheek before taking off.

Alastor just blinked in confusion for a moment before chuckling as he relaxed, that was one upside to the babies anyway, he had their dads wrapped around his finger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/ZmMrNZQ)


	16. Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after a small time skip, during which Charlie and Vaggie learned of the pregnancy (Those two will make little appearances and whatnot during the fic, but their parts aren't super big.)

The next month went by smoothly, with Vox, Pentious, and Valentino popping by the hotel every so often to see Alastor. Angel Dust was starting to get far clingier as Alastor's belly grew, and at seventeen weeks with quintuplets, he felt  _ huge _ . He was genuinely scared to see what he'd look like at full term.

The bigger he got, the more often Valentino came around, and the bigger he got, the hornier Valentino got. Angel Dust had really been right about the breeding kink.

"Seventeen weeks," Alastor groaned as he slumped over at the bar "And my back is already killing me."

Husk gave him a sympathetic chuckle

"I'd offer to rub it, but I don't know how good my claws would be for that. Ask Angel, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to help," He suggested. 

Alastor sat up and stretched his back

"These babies better be beautiful," He huffed.

Husk snorted a laugh at that and lifted his booze to take a drink before pausing

"... Do you want me to quit?" He asked.

Alastor slumped and cocked an eyebrow

"Do you want to quit?" He hummed "If you're asking because of the babies, you aren't a violent drunk, so I don't think there's much of an issue. Maybe cut back a little, so you aren't too drunk to help me, but other than that, I don't care if you drink."

Husk let a little smile slip

"Your dad drank, right?" He asked, risking the touchy subject.

Alastor pursed his lips together

"My father was a cruel, violent drunk, dear. Not the same thing," He soothed "You just get lazy when you drink."

Husk let out a soft sigh of relief

"Well… I'll definitely be cutting back," He grumbled.

Alastor reached across the bar and scratched under Husk's chin

"And we'll all appreciate it," He cooed affectionately "But don't do anything you don't want to do because you feel like you have to."

Husk leaned into the touch and nodded

"Okay," He agreed. 

Alastor slowly stood and stretched his back

"Now, I think I will take that suggestion and find Angel," He cooed before heading off.

During his last visit to the doctor, he'd been told that he would very likely be put on bed rest during the last month or so of his pregnancy. For his own good. Alastor had a very slight frame, and toting around five full-term babies would be extremely difficult. His knobby little ankles were already aching like hell. Having hooves sucked sometimes. In fact, they sucked most of the time. God, the only reason Alastor wore shoes was because tile refused to agree with him. That was all he needed, someone walking in on him slipping around in the kitchen like a toddler on ice.

"Angel Dust~!" He cooed as he made his way through the hotel "I require assistance, my dear!"

He made his way to Angel's room and knocked

"Are you here?" He called.

No response. Alastor slumped and pouted slightly before humming in thought. He returned to the lounge and approached the TV. He placed his hand on top of it

"Voxxy, are you busy?" He asked, ignoring the look Husk gave him.

He didn't want to go out, so one of these damn boys was going to come to him! He understood that Husk's clawed paws weren't great for handsy things, so he got a pass, but the other four had hands!

"If you are, could you see if Valentino is available for me?"

Vox's response was delayed, so Alastor assumed he was probably in the middle of something.

Nothing. Alastor sighed softly in defeat and returned to the bar

"No back rubs for me today, it seems," He huffed.

Husk leaned over and kissed Alastor's cheek

"I could try, but it might hurt," He offered.

Alastor waved his hand dismissively

"No, that's alright," He assured "Thank you anyway."

Nearly twenty minutes later, the doors bursted open and Angel bolted in

"Al!" He panted heavily.

Alastor looked up at him

"There you are," He hummed "I was looking for you."

Angel fixed his hair and jacket

"What's wrong? I heard you contacting Vox, but he was busy, said I should come check on you. Are you okay!?" He panicked.

Alastor tilted his head

"I'm fine. My back hurts," He explained flippantly "Did Vox tell you it was urgent? Because if it was I would have told him that, not asked if he was busy."

Angel shrugged

"He didn't give me an urgency level. He just said you wanted something and that I needed to check on you," He muttered.

Alastor giggled softly

"Well, I do want something, but it's not an emergency," He assured.

Angel immediately relaxed and sat down next to him

"Oh. What's up?"

His tonal shift was honestly jarring.

"A back rub. Like I said before, my back hurts," Alastor hummed, stretching his back "Husker's pointy paws are no good for it."

Husk waved and smirked before pouring Angel a drink

"Jeez, Ange, you'd think he'd gone into labor with the way you busted in here," He teased.

Angel downed the drink

"I  _ did  _ think that's what was wrong!" He huffed.

Husk snorted a laugh and shook his head

"He's four months, he's not going into labor anytime soon," He drawled.

Alastor crossed his arms

"My back," He urged.

Angel put his glass down and nodded

"Yeah. Yup, let's go up to your room. I can really get it if you've got your shirt off," He cooed, hopping to his feet.

Alastor slid off the stool and followed after Angel.

Up in Alastor's room, Angel urged him to strip

"You can leave your pants on. Up to you, darlin'," He purred "You undress to your comfort level."

Alastor didn't care, Angel had seen him naked before, it would be nothing new. He snapped his fingers and made his clothes vanish. Angel's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned

"Works for me," He snickered as he rubbed some oil on his hands "I'll try to keep above the waist."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. He knew it was just talk, Angel would never hurt him. He could trust that by now. He sat down on the bed between Angel's legs. He gasped when Angel's hands pressed against his skin

"Warn me, dear. I don't like to be touched," He reminded.

Angel winced

"Right, sorry sweetie," He soothed before getting to working out the knots in Alastor's back.

Alastor almost immediately relaxed and let out a little moan

"Oh, thank you," He purred, slumping slightly.

Angel grinned

"Anytime, sugar," He cooed.

Alastor chuckled softly

"Vox calls me 'mama' now," He informed.

Angel cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? Does it bother you?" He asked.

Alastor shook his head

"No. It makes it very real though. I suppose I like it," He hummed "I was just thinking about it."

Angel nodded

"Well, you call Husk 'daddy' sometimes," He stated "I've noticed. Guessing it's not a sex thing, you're just old-fashioned?"

Alastor glanced over his shoulder

"Indeed. He's who I'll be living with once the babies come," He explained.

Angel nodded. He knew about the plan, and was fine with it. He couldn't exactly expect Alastor to live with him at the hotel or Valentino's studio with five kids, now could he? Husk really was the best domestic choice. The best option for the babies.

"You can, of course, come to see them anytime you want," Alastor quickly reminded.

Angel smiled and chuckled

"I know, honey," He soothed.

Alastor lowered his gaze, it wasn't that he thought single parents were less capable; his mother had been a single parent, and he'd turned out fine. Well… Mostly fine. So he was a serial killer, had died relatively young, went to Hell, and got knocked up by one or more of five different guys. None of that was to be blamed on his mother's wonderful parenting. It was more that Alastor knew even he couldn't raise five babies on his own, not without killing himself.

He was jostled from his thoughts by a strange feeling in his tummy. He looked down at the bumb and blinked in confusion. It felt like something was… Shifting inside him. His eyes widened and he scrambled to turn around and grab one of Angel's hands before pressing it to where he'd felt the movement. Angel blinked in confusion

"Uh, Al?" He questioned. 

Alastor shushed him and he snapped his mouth shut. There it was again! Angel went rigid and his eyes widened, tears welling up in them

"W-Was that-?" He stammered

Alastor's smile was huge and he nodded

"They're moving," He whispered excitedly. 

Angel covered his mouth with a free hand and sniffled, trembling a bit when they shifted again

"Oh my God," He breathed shakily, a couple of tears escaping his eyes "G-Get dressed! We gotta show Husk!"

Alastor snapped his fingers, making his clothes reappear, but just his pants and shirt, before following Angel out of the room.

He scurried behind the bar and grabbed Husk's hand, putting it to his belly. Husk was mid-drink and just stared at Alastor for a moment before choking a bit when he felt the babies shift. He quickly put the bottle down and put both hands to Alastor's tummy

"Holy shit," He chuckled breathlessly "They're moving…"

Alastor giggled when Angel also put a hand on his tummy, and this time he didn't mind being crowded so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babies be movin'


	17. Touch Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some good softness in this chapter, but also Alastor dealing with some frustrations of his unique situation.

Alastor had, of course, immediately broadcasted to his other baby daddy's, sans Vox who didn't own a radio, that the babies were moving. Vox, had apparently heard Alastor's broadcast to Valentino, because he'd come over shortly after.

"They're sure lively," He snickered, hand on Alastor's stomach, just feeling the babies shift.

Alastor chuckled

"Well, I'm pretty tiny. There's probably not a whole lot of room for them in there," He reminded "I think they're just trying to get comfortable."

Vox nodded in agreement

"That means they'll probably get more wild the farther along you get," He hummed.

Alastor yawned and relaxed back against the couch

"You know, you didn't have to come. I know you're busy. I just wanted to keep you all updated. On that note, you should get a radio. It will make things easier for me," He suggested sleepily.

Vox scowled slightly but nodded

"Yeah, yeah. Or you could get a fuckin' Hellphone," He grumbled "Old man."

Alastor rolled his eyes

" _ I'm  _ the pregnant one here,  _ I  _ call the shots," He huffed.

Vox just scoffed but didn't respond. Alastor closed his eyes and relaxed again, not in the mood to bicker. He was so tired.

"Do you think the other two will show up to maul me?" He asked softly.

Vox sat down next to him and shrugged

"I dunno about the snake, but Valentino will certainly show up," He drawled "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to coerce you into staying at the studio for the duration of your pregnancy. He doesn't normally like his breeders straying too far from the nest."

Alastor stretched, his back cracking as he did, and stood

"Well, he can come to my room to see me, then. I need to sleep," He muttered, completely ignoring the second half of what Vox said.

Vox stood and put a hand on Alastor's lower back to stabilize him

"Easy?" He soothed "You're a tad wobbly."

Alastor hummed sleepily

"I know. My ankles are sore. My tiny hooves are having some trouble accommodating this sudden weight gain," He explained "Deers have four hooves, I only have two."

Vox chuckled softly before hooking an arm around Alastor's back and one under his legs before hoisting him up

"Alrighty, let's get you to bed," He cooed.

Alastor loosely wrapped an arm around Vox neck, too tired to complain. If Vox wanted to carry him around, then fine

"You know where it is," He teased.

Vox snickered before heading up to Alastor's room.

He kicked the door open and gently set Alastor down on the bed

"This pregnancy's really taking a lot out of you, huh?" He commented while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alastor nodded sluggishly and snapped his fingers to get rid of his clothes. He needed a new wardrobe, everything he owned was way too tight now. He needed stretchy, loose things. Comfort clothes.

"I need new clothes," He huffed.

Vox looked Alastor's naked body over before quickly averting his gaze

"Yeah, I bet. I'm guessing you can't even do up your pants anymore, huh?" He chuckled sheepishly, pretending like he wasn't just shamelessly ogling Alastor's naked form.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," He teased "The only difference is I'm shaped quite differently now."

Vox put a hand on Alastor's tummy

"It's a good shape," He purred.

Alastor relaxed back against his pillows and sighed

"Glad  _ you  _ think so," He hummed.

He, honestly, wasn't that concerned about his figure. It wasn't like he went out of his way to be attractive, he just wasn't a fan of the sudden shift in his center of gravity. It threw off his, already less than stellar, sense of balance. His hooves were like two little pegs, and it made keeping his balance nearly impossible. If anyone bumped into him, he'd stagger. Which was why he spent most of his time now either sitting or lying down.

"So… Do you want to be alone?" Vox suddenly asked after the silence dragged on too long.

Alastor shrugged

"I don't care. I'm too tired to care," He hummed, closing his eyes.

The bed shifted then dipped and Alastor was carefully pulled against a firm chest

"Well, I'll be here then," Vox soothed, cording his fingers through Alastor's hair.

Alastor sighed contently and quickly fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but when he woke up, Vox was gone. There was a little note on his bedside table. Alastor sluggishly grabbed it and opened it up

_ Al - _

_ As much as I'd love to hang around and watch you sleep, since you're so fucking cute, I was in the middle of a thing when you called Val, so I've gotta go. I'll pick up a damn radio while I'm out so you can call me easier. _

~~_ Love you _ ~~ _~~.~~ See you later. ♡♡♡ _

  * _Vox_



Alastor let a fond little smile slip and he ran his thumb over the hastily scratched out 'love you'. He sat up with a little difficulty and put the note down. He shuffled out of bed and snapped his fingers, making a too-big sweater appear on him, that came to about mid-thigh. It had been a gift from Husk a while back. He sluggishly made his way downstairs, only to be scooped up in multiple arms once he hit the lobby

"Oof," He grunted "Hello, Valentino."

Valentino kissed Alastor on the cheek before turning all of his attention to the bump

"So, my babies are lively, are they?" He cooed affectionately. 

Alastor rolled his eyes, Valentino seemed to be sturdy in his assumption that all of the babies were his. He crinkled his nose a bit, not quite awake enough yet after his nap to deal with so much touching

"Can I sit down first? Then you may maul me," He grumbled and made a b-line for the couch.

Valentino trailed along right behind him

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" He worried.

Alastor flopped down on the couch and sighed contently. Valentino knelt in front of him

"You should be taking better care of yourself," He scolded.

Alastor tapped his fingers against his tummy

"I  _ am  _ taking care of myself. Husker, Angel, Vox, Pentious,  _ and  _ you are also taking wonderful care of me," He drawled "Relax. Your  _ incubator  _ is  _ fine _ ."

He knew Valentino didn't give a shit about him, it was all about the babies. That was all Valentino cared about. And after pulling teeth from Angel, Alastor finally knew  _ why _ . Of all the demons Valentino had bred with, he'd never gotten a son. So he was so pushy, in the hopes his baby would be a boy. Not that he would actually give a damn either way; his kids were trophies, not family.

"Why is having a son so important to you?" Alastor asked as Valentino rubbed his tummy.

Valentino glanced up at Alastor and smirked

"If I die, I need a man to take over what I do. Girls are good whores, but they're not made to be pimps," He drawled.

Alastor scoffed

"Excuse you. Even if I do have a boy with you, I will  _ not  _ let you teach him your disgusting trade," He spat.

Valentino snarled

"Watch it, Alastor," He warned "You just be a good little Breeding Doe, and do your job."

Alastor swatted Valentino's hands away

"If you want to be allowed within a hundred feet of my babies, I suggest you behave," He growled, emitting radio feedback as his eyes flickered back and forth between radio dials.

Valentino scoffed, hands twitching in ill-concealed rage. It was clear he wanted to hit Alastor, but didn't want to risk the babies.

"Everything okay?" Pentious' voice interrupted as he approached. 

Alastor struggled to stand before approaching Pentious

"Hello, dear," He cooed, pecking him on the cheek.

Pentious grinned and gently put a hand on Alastor's stomach

"I heard your broadcast," He informed "Sorry it took me so long to get here."

Alastor waved his hand dismissively

"Nonsense, my dear. They're not moving much now, but they will. They're quite the lively bunch," He cooed, and as if on cue, one of them shifted.

Pentious' eyes widened and he immediately ducked to be eye level with the bump, cooing at it. Alastor covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. At least Pentious had had the common decency to have more than a two second conversion with Alastor before doting on the bump. He knew they didn't mean much by it, but all the attention to his bump and lack of attention on the rest of him really was starting to make Alastor feel like a glorified incubator. Then again, that could just be the hormones talking…

And he's crying. Great.

"Alastor, are you alright?" Pentious worried, cupping his cheeks.

Alastor sniffled and wiped his eyes

"Fine. Hormones," He assured through little hiccups.

Valentino wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist from behind, cupping his bump, making a strange clicking sound, that was almost like purring, but not quite. Alastor sniffled as he desperately tried to stop blubbering. Was he… Overwhelmed? His skin was buzzing, so it certainly seemed like he was.

"Stop touching me…" He whispered, not quite audible.

Either Pentious got the hint, or he could ready lips, because he reluctantly pulled his hands away. Valentino on the other hand just continued to caress the bump. Alastor crinkled his nose and tried to squirm away, only for Valentino to lock his grip and growl. Alastor took quick deep breaths as he slowly started to panic

"Stop touching me," He said firmly.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow

"It's not  _ you _ I'm touching," He huffed.

Radio static crackled in the air and Alastor gritted his teeth together, squeezing his eyes shut. Pentious glared at Valentino and gouged at his wrists, causing him to yelp and yank his arms away. Alastor stumbled and sighed in relief before fleeing the hotel. He knew he shouldn't leave Pentious alone with Valentino, who was no doubt  _ livid  _ now, but he needed air.

He leaned back against the door and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. The buzzing in his skin was slowly dissipating, but he knew he'd need a few days of absolutely no physical contact before he'd be completely okay again. He sighed softly and ran his hands through his hair, how was he supposed to raise five children, when he could barely stand a tummy rub a day? He was afraid he'd physically neglect his children… He took another deep breath before heading back inside.

He sat back down on the couch and tapped his mic before broadcasting to his missing baby daddy's 

"Vox, Husk, and Angel Dust. Come here, I need to speak with you. It's important."

Pentious and Valentino stopped bickering to look over at Alastor. Pentious spared Valentino one last glare before slithering over to him

"Is everything alright, Alastor?" He asked.

Alastor tapped his fingers against his tummy

"No. But I'm going to wait until everyone is here," He muttered.

Valentino rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, arms crossed

"This better not take too long," He grumbled, clearly put off.

Alastor closed his eyes and just continued to breathe. The doors burst open and Angel Dust scrambled in

"Are you in labor!?" He panicked.

Alastor chuckled softly and opened his eyes

"No, my dear. I just need to talk to you," He assured.

Angel sighed in relief before approaching and sitting in Valentino's lap

"Gettin' the whole fanily together, huh?" He chuckled "Must be important."

Valentino flicked him in the back of the head and he winced

"Don't fucking call us a family," He snarled.

Angel rubbed his head and slumped a bit

"Sorry, Val," He mumbled dejectedly. 

Husk sluggishly made his way over

"You know, Ange, if he was in labor, he'd say that over the broadcast," He teased.

Angel shrugged

"I dunno," He huffed.

Husk smirked before looking Alastor over and frowning. He sat down on the floor in front of him, but he had a feeling he knew what this was about. No matter how much he wanted to shower that bump  _ and  _ Alastor with love and affection, he didn't. Because he knew Alastor could only take so much contact before he got overwhelmed. The other four though, they didn't know that.

A couple more minutes and Vox entered the hotel

"You okay, Al?" He worried.

Alastor took a deep breath

"You all love the babies, that much is clear. And it's very sweet, but… For the next few days I need you all to back. Off," He whined "I can't take much more of all this clinging."

Angel blinked in confusion

"Am I being too pushy?" He worried.

Alastor shook his head

"It's not that," He assured "I… I don't normally let other people instigate physical contact. I can't stand being touched. But I understand that you want to feel the babies, so I've been keeping quiet, but I can't take it anymore. I. Need. Space!"

Husk chuckled softly under his breath; nailed it. He knew why he was called to this little meeting, too. By 'space', Alastor meant 'total fucking solitude so I can recharge before I kill one of you'.

"So, to make this easier. I will be returning to my home for the next three days or so, and none of you are to come see me unless I specifically call for you. Capiche?" He huffed "And when I return, you all need to tone down the affection. A  _ lot _ . I can't handle more than two of you at a time, not for more than an hour, and certainly not every day."

He was setting boundaries, and it Husk's opinion, it was long overdue. Up until this point, Alastor had been letting the dad's run the show, since this was new to him, and he didn't know his limits yet, but now that he'd been nearly burnt out, he was putting his foot down. And he should.  _ He  _ was the one carrying five babies,  _ he  _ should be calling the shots here.

"After my break, if you want to come see the babies,  _ call me first. _ Please, don't just show up. On that note, talk to  _ me _ . I am  _ not  _ an incubator, there is more to me than a baby bump!" He huffed.

Husk was trying so hard not to laugh. He wasn't feeling attacked, because he knew he was doing good with respecting Alastor's boundaries, and treating him like a person. The others though, were starting to look a bit like kicked puppies. Alastor was calling each of them out individually.

Angel Dust was  _ insanely  _ clingy, whether he meant to be or not. It had gotten a  _ little  _ better since their conversation in the kitchen, but not enough.

Vox and Pentious both had a bad habit of turning up unannounced.

Valentino's focus was entirely on the bump, almost like the rest of Alastor didn't exist.

Alastor sighed heavily and slumped

"Okay… I think that's it," He mumbled before perking up "Oh! Stop trying to have sex with me!"

That one was directed at solely Valentino and they all knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama deer just needs some goddamn peace and quiet and he is layin' down the law


	18. Unease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie are in the chapter

It wound up taking about a week and a half for Alastor to fully recharge. Husk had called him briefly at the end of the first week just to make sure he was okay, and had left him be after that. It was sweet and Alastor appreciated the concern.

Now, he had returned to the hotel, with an updated look. He'd taken to a maternity corset to help support his back. He also just liked how it looked. His overall sizing and body type hadn't changed much, it really was just the bump. He was happy about that since it meant he only had to slightly adjust his clothing. He preferred to remain clean-cut for the most part, but was leaning more towards softer, stretchier materials.

"Good morning, Husker," He cooed as he sat at the bar.

Husk lifted his head and grinned

"Hey you," He hummed "How ya feelin'?"

Alastor shifted slightly and tapped his tummy

"Better. Sorry to be away so long. Where's Charlie?" He asked, only to have his question immediately answered when two soft arms wrapped around his neck from behind, making him tense up a bit.

"Al! You're back!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly "We missed you!"

Alastor teleported out of her grip to her side and hummed softly in discomfort; none of the babies were Charlie's, so he felt no need to suffer her touch.

"Yes, my dear. Sorry for the absence. I needed some alone time," He explained.

Charlie bounced on spot as she rambled on and on about what he'd missed over the past week and a half. Vaggie came up from behind Charlie and gave Alastor a small smile

"Hey preggo, how you feeling?" She teased.

Alastor's grin widened and he laughed

"Preggo? Ha! I like it. I'm better, thank you," He assured, playfully tapping a hoof on the ground.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and looked down

"Not like you to go shoeless. Bare hooves? How scandalous," He snickered.

Alastor lifted his pant leg to show off a brace

"Turns out this is a very common problem for deer demons like me, during pregnancy. Weak ankles," He chuckled "The added weight of my shoes wasn't helping. Plus, I can't wear both, it's either the braces or the shoes. I'd rather the braces; they  _ really  _ help."

Husk nodded, made sense.

"Looks like that off-time really did you some good," Vaggie commented.

Charlie clung to her arm and grinned

"You can take as much time as you need, whenever you need it. K?" She cooed.

Alastor lowered his gaze and blushed a bit

"Thank you, my dear. I'm fine for right now," He assured.

With that, Charlie dragged Vaggie away to tend to other matters, and Alastor sat back down. Husk chuckled

"Your postures a lot better today. You wearin' a brace?" He wondered.

Alastor shook his head

"A corset. Maternity to be specific. I think I'd be able to handle one baby, but five is taking a toll on my body," He explained "All these extra measures just help me feel comfortable."

Husk nodded

"I get it. I'm sure Pen'll  _ love  _ the corset."

Alastor tilted his head in confusion before realization dawned on him

"Sir Pentious! Yes, of course. He's from the era," He hummed "It's not laced overly tightly though, so don't worry. It really is just for my back. I couldn't find anything else that would fit my shape."

Husk chuckled and reached over to pat Alastor's shoulder

"I trust you to trust your body," He assured 

"Al! You're back!" Angel shrieked as he came downstairs and immediately pounced him.

"Oof," Alastor grunted softly before wrapping his arms around Angel's waist "Yes, dear. I'm back."

Angel reluctantly pulled away

"You were gone for so long! I thought you fucking died," He drawled.

Alastor dusted himself off and adjusted his shirt collar

"No, no. I just needed to be alone. The babies are fine," He assured.

Angel frowned a bit

"That's great and all, but I was worried about  _ you _ , silly," He huffed.

Alastor's eyes widened briefly before he cleared his throat and blushed

"Oh. Well, I am also fine…" He muttered "I suppose I should inform the other three that I have returned…"

Angel sat next to him at the bar

"I'd leave Val out of that if I were you. He's been moody since you vanished," He informed softly, averting his gaze.

Alastor had noticed Angel had bruises, but had chosen not to comment. He tapped his microphone

"Oh~ Voxxy!" He cooed "Sir Pentious~."

He wanted to see who would arrive first. He hoped Vox wasn't with Valentino, if Angel was right and Valentino  _ was  _ in a mood, Alastor didn't want to deal with it.

"Come to the hotel, boys. Mama's back~."

Husk and Angel both snorted.

Ten minutes and Pentious arrived, hugging Alastor from behind

"Welcome back," He cooed before pulling away a bit, halting.

He grinned mischievously

"You're wearing a corset," He purred.

Alastor chuckled and turned in his seat

"Indeed I am. For support," He hummed, pecking Pentious on the cheek "I thought you'd like that."

Pentious ran his hands down Alastor's sides, feeling the corset, hidden away under his shirt, before pulling away. Alastor was  _ very  _ pleased, so far they were all being incredibly respectful. Of course he'd expected hugging upon his return, but none of them had even  _ mentioned  _ his bump. It made him feel fuzzy and… Loved? And he's crying.

"Shit, Al, you okay?" Husk worried, standing up straight.

Angel held two hands out, like he wanted to comfort but wasn't sure how. Pentious froze in confusion

"D-Did I say something wrong?" He stammered.

Alastor laughed through the tears

"Goodness, no! I'm  _ happy _ ," He assured.

The three immediately relaxed. Alastor wiped his eyes

"I'm sorry. Hormones," He sighed.

Husk slumped and grumbled inaudibly to himself

"Ya know, if you'd emote like a normal fuckin' person, these mood swings of yours wouldn't be so stressful," He huffed.

Alastor giggled

"I know. But don't fret, only twenty-one and a half weeks to go," He cooed.

Husk groaned and dropped his head on the bar with a loud thunk. Alastor flinched

"Careful, my darling," He soothed.

Angel turned his attention to Husk and started scratching behind his ears to comfort him. Pentious coiled his tail around Alastor's stool, but didn't touch him, clearly just wanting to be close. Alastor enjoyed the company and the affection, just not the touching so much, so  _ this  _ was  _ perfect _ . Well,  _ almost  _ perfect. Vox still had yet to arrive, but he was an Overlord, so Alastor figured he had other things to be doing.

The serenity was broken by the TV in the lobby turning itself on to static before flickering to a black screen. Husk stood up straighter and frowned

"Must be Vox," He muttered.

H E Y A L . 

W O U L D L O V E T O C O M E S E E Y O U B U T I ' M B U S Y . 

W I L L P O P B Y L A T E R . 

V O X 

Alastor didn't like that. It wasn't like Vox to communicate in such a way, and he found himself dreadfully concerned. Sure, Vox could just be in a meeting of some kind and couldn't speak, but… Alastor had broadcasted directly to him, and he'd clearly heard it. He and Vox were known enemies, which meant around 99% of the people Vox dealt with, be it other Overlords or not, were  _ also  _ Alastor's enemies… Which meant receiving a direct broadcast, by  _ name _ , from Alastor could put Vox in serious danger if he couldn't talk his way out of it.

So given their current situation, literally  _ any  _ situation in which Vox couldn't speak was a situation where he was in danger. Alastor just continued to stare at the message on the TV screen before it flickered back to static and then shut off. He took slow, deep breaths

"Husker… What do you make of that?" He asked slowly.

Husk frowned

"... It's not like Vox to communicate like that," He agreed.

Alastor let out a shaky breath

"Valentino. Can you hear me?" He broadcasted "Come to the hotel, please."

Angel frowned

"Are you sure? Like I said, he's moody," He reminded.

Alastor nodded

"Yes. But I'm in no condition to help if Vox is in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al in his new outfit: [](https://ibb.co/t2kCRWY)


	19. Xazgod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some full art pieces in the works for this fic, but I've decided against posting them.

Alastor paced back and forth as he waited for Valentino to arrive. Angel was fretting over him, telling him to sit down, and relax. Think of the babies. Everything's fine.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. What do you want?" Valentino grumbled as he entered the hotel.

Angel's fretting immediately stopped and he fled to behind the bar with Husk, hiding behind the cat. Alastor looked up at Valentino

"Is Vox at the studio with you?" He asked hopefully.

Valentino frowned

"Uh… No? Why?" He huffed.

Alastor sat down on the couch

"Do you know where he is?" He pushed.

Valentino snarled softly

"No! I don't keep fucking tabs on him!" He snapped "Why?"

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"Take a breath. Don't yell at me," He cooed dangerously.

Valentino averted his gaze and scoffed, but did as he was told. Alastor sighed nervously and looked over at the TV

"I got a strange correspondence from him when I broadcasted that I had returned, and I'm concerned for his safety," He explained "Normally I wouldn't care, but one or more of these babies might be his."

Valentino sighed and pulled out his phone, texting Vox

"If he can, he'll text me back. But you need to chill, I'm sure he's fine. He's a tough guy," He assured.

Alastor glanced down at Valentino's phone when it buzzed. Valentino frowned at what he saw

"...Okay, you can worry now," He muttered.

Alastor quickly snatched Valentino's phone to read the message

**Voxxy ♡**

_ With Xazgod. Can't talk. _

Alastor's stomach dropped at that. Xazgod was an Overlord from a different part of Hell. The snowy part to be specific. He was a deer demon like Alastor. A Stag. Alastor knew him well from his many, many propositions over the years. The man was more than a little jaded from Alastor's blunt refusals to join his herd as his Breeding Doe.

Valentino grabbed his phone back and scoffed

"Grabby," He scolded before sending another message to Vox.

Alastor leaned over to read the message.

_ Where are you? _

He bounced on spot expectantly, unable to contain his nerves in his hormonal state. The phone buzzed.

**Voxxy♡**

_ The station. _

Valentino tucked his phone in his pocket and sat Alastor down on the couch

"Stay," He ordered firmly " _ I'll  _ handle this."

And with that, he left. Alastor whimpered softly and bounced his leg nervously. Angel finally came out from behind the bar and sat next to him

"You okay, sweetie?" He worried.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and buried his face in his shoulder, muttering incoherently. Angel eagerly returned the embrace, rubbing Alastor's back and hushing him softly

"It's gonna be okay, babe," He soothed.

A scaly tail wrapped around Alastor's ankle and he lifted his head to look at Pentious, who looked very worried. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek

"I'm okay… Just worried," He assured.

Husk approached and flopped down on the couch next to Alastor, patting his shoulder

"Val's not gonna let anything happen to Vox. And there's no way this guy can take two Overlords at once," He soothed "They'll be fine. Vox'll be fine."

Alastor his head against Husk's shoulder and sighed softly. Angel scooted closer and took one of Alastor's hands, just holding it

"I know you're not big on the touching, but we're worried about you," He mumbled.

Alastor nodded 

"It's fine. That's not what I'm focusing on right now, anyway," He huffed.

Angel clearly took that as a go-ahead because he immediately clung to Alastor, nuzzling and cooing at him affectionately. Alastor just let him, clearly distracted with more pressing matters. Husk wrapped an arm around him and Angel and chuckled softly. Pentious coiled his tail beneath himself and sat down on it

"So… We just wait?" He asked.

Alastor nodded

"As long as I can. But if I don't hear anything in an hour, I'm going after them," He huffed.

Husk's fur puffed out and his ears pinned back

"Uh, no!" He grumbled " _ You're  _ not going anywhere."

Alastor sat up and scoffed

" _ You  _ can't tell me what to do," He scowled.

Husk's tail flicked back and forth nervously

"I know you're worried, Al, but you can't go after them in your condition. Think about it!" He urged "What do you think Xazgod will do if he sees you like this? You think he's not gonna be royally pissed off that you've spent the past eighty-seven years spurning his affection, only to turn up knocked up?"

Alastor flinched slightly

"I'll be fine," He mumbled "He can't hurt me. He  _ won't  _ hurt me."

Husk shook his head

"No. Al, I'm putting my foot down. You're not going after them," He said firmly.

Alastor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes

"Or what?" He huffed "How will you stop me? I can teleport."

Husk grit his teeth together

"Please, sweetheart. Don't go," He pleaded "Not in your condition."

Alastor slumped a bit and he averted his gaze. That word was his weakness, especially coming from Husk. He flinched when Angel wrapped all his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder

"We can't protect you Al, and even with your power, if that fails… He could kill you, and the babies," He whispered.

Alastor scoffed before looking over at Pentious

"Do  _ you _ have anything to say?" He huffed.

Pentious averted his gaze

"I… Certainly don't want you to go… But I can't exactly stop you. I think it's too dangerous for you right now," He muttered.

Alastor sighed in defeat and slumped

"... Okay. I won't go. But please get off me now, I'm suffocating," He drawled.

His request was immediately obeyed and he cooed happily to himself; they were learning. Good.

After two hours of nothing, Pentious left after asking if Alastor was okay with it. Alastor thought that was sort of cute, and had assured him that he didn't need permission to leave. He didn't expect the guys to give two shits about one another, so he didn't expect Pentious to care all that much if Vox was in danger. Husk and Angel had returned to the bar.

At the three hour mark, Alastor couldn't take it anymore, and waited until Husk went to the back to get something before teleporting to the Station. The act took far more out of him than he had been expecting, but he chocked it up to the distance.

He slowly made his way through the halls, looking for Vox and Valentino, trying desperately not to walk too loud. The polished laminate floor was absolute  _ hell  _ for hooves. Especially hooves that belonged to eighteen and a half week pregnant deer demons. He wobbled a bit and put a hand on the wall when one of his hooves slipped. He grumbled profanities to himself under his breath and soldiered on.

The choking smell of a Stag assaulted Alastor's senses and he quickly covered his nose, gagging a bit. He didn't understand how  _ anyone  _ found that stench attractive. The idle chatter from inside the room abruptly halted and Alastor froze. Had he been heard?

"Do you smell that?" A gruff, deep voice questioned.

Xazgod.

"I can't smell," Vox's voice drawled.

Alastor stretched his shadow into the room to get a look at what was going on. Valentino flicked his antennae here and there

"... I don't smell anything," He huffed.

Alastor knew that was a lie. Other than Vox, who couldn't smell at all, the other four could smell Alastor coming a mile away. Or taste in Sir Pentious' case. It was the pregnancy pheromones. They were also why they were all so clingy. It was like a constant broadcast of 'I'M PREGNANT AND NEED TO BE PROTECTED' 24/7.

"Smells like a Breeding Doe," Xazgod purred, that stench of his getting stronger.

Alastor gagged softly and covered his nose and mouth. It was absolutely  _ disgusting _ , as far as he was concerned. He much preferred Husk's subtle musk of whiskey and bar smoke, or Angel's sweet and tangy pheromones. He'd even take Vox's synthetic air that sometimes smelled of burning plastic over  _ this _ . This overpowering must of  _ sex _ and  _ sweat _ . Was it supposed to be masculine? Whatever it was, Alastor hated it. Maybe if it weren't so strong, he wouldn't mind it.

He was so caught up in trying not to vomit that he didn't notice the door open and someone step outside. Alastor yelped and stumbled back, slipping and falling right on his butt.

"Ow," He huffed before looking up at Xazgod.

He paled and swallowed thickly. Xazgod grinned

"Alastor," He purred "My sweet little Doe."

He extended a hand to help him up. Alastor scooted away and struggled to stand on his own. Xazgod pulled his hand away and scoffed in offense before he narrowed his eyes dangerously

"You've been bred," He snarled.

Alastor took a step back and put a hand on his tummy. Vox and Valentino were at his sides in seconds. The lights, likely across all of Hell, flickered in response to Vox's protective rage

"Keep away," He snarled.

Valentino was making a dangerous clicking sound at Xazgod. Alastor huffed softly in frustration, he could still fight, he didn't need to be protected. Although… He figured it was for the best as he didn't have great balance at the moment. If his magic failed him for whatever reason, he couldn't defend himself. Or his babies. Still, he didn't like relying on other people.

Valentino glared over his shoulder at Alastor 

"Didn't I fucking tell you to stay put!?" He snarled.

Alastor huffed and crossed his arms

"And how exactly am I to know you aren't dead if you don't keep me updated? I. Was. Worried!" He scolded.

Valentino shook his head and turned his attention back to Xazgod. Vox pushed Alastor behind him and cleared his throat

"Guess we're gonna have to cut this short while I take Al home," He grumbled "We can reschedule or something…"

Xazgod looked between the three of them and scoffed, clearly aware that he had no chance at taking on  _ three  _ Overlords

"No need. I have no use of what you're offering any longer," He spat before storming off.

Vox cursed softly under his breath and looked over his shoulder at Alastor

"Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you just cost me!?" He yelled.

Alastor flinched and his ears drooped. Vox slammed a fist into the wall, creating a decent hole and screamed in frustration, sending out a shockwave that tripped the electricity across town. Alastor went rigid before lighting up his eyes. Valentino's antennae were at attention in the relative darkness. Vox was taking ragged breaths in a poor attempt to calm down.

"Years.  _ Years _ it took me to get him to agree to fucking meet!" He shrieked.

Alastor took a step back

"I… I was worried about you…" He admitted "Your choice of correspondence was highly unusual, I thought you were in danger. I sent Valentino, but when I didn't hear back I thought-"

"You thought what!? That one demon took down two fucking Overlords!?" Vox cut in.

Alastor's ears went flat and he averted his gaze

"I don't know… I had no information…" He mumbled.

Valentino put a hand on Vox's shoulder to calm him

"Relax Voxxy," He soothed "You're stressing him out."

Vox snarled and shrugged Valentino off

"I  _ really  _ don't give a flying fuck if I'm stressing him out, Val!"

Alastor lowered his gaze and mustered up energy to teleport back to the hotel, to escape the yelling, but only made it down the hall and blacked out.

"Al! Wake up!" Valentino's panicked voice pulled Alastor back to consciousness and he blinked in confusion.

"Valentino?" He questioned groggily.

"You warped down the hall and collapsed," Vox explained from where he was kneeling at Alastor's side.

Alastor tilted his head

"Collapsed?" He echoed.

Vox nodded. Alastor flinched when he felt Valentino's hands on his bump, feeling him frantically

"You fell on your front, Al. We gotta get you to the studio to see the doctor!" He stated frantically. 

Vox winced

"And what exactly is he gonna do? Gonna be a while before the city's got power again," He reminded.

Valentino grabbed Vox by the throat and squeezed

"Your little  _ tantrum  _ will  _ not  _ cost me my son!" He snapped "So you are going to get off your ass and  _ do something _ ! If the power isn't back by the time I get Al to the studio, I will hunt you down and personally  _ erase  _ you!"

Alastor honestly hadn't processed much past 'you fell on your front'. He touched his bump with shaky hands and tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't feel their energy anymore.


	20. Burnout

Valentino carried Alastor to his studio. Flew him actually. Alastor occupied his mind to keep from panicking by admiring Valentino's wings

"Th-There very pretty… What kind of m-moth are they?" He stammered.

Valentino glanced down at him

"I dunno… I don't know that much about moths," He huffed as he landed and hurried inside.

He hurried Alastor to the doctor's office and plopped him down on the table before taking off to find the doctor. Alastor swallowed thickly, just sitting alone in the dark, feeling his stomach for any signs of his babies. They weren't moving. At all.

Valentino returned with the doctor, shoving the incubus into the room

"Check on him, now!" He yelled.

The doctor stumbled and swallowed thickly

"Like I already told you, boss, there's not much I can do without power," He sputtered.

Valentino shoved him towards Alastor again

" _ Feel  _ it, then!" He snapped.

The doctor immediately didn't as he was told and turned his attention to Alastor

"I need you to take your top off, so I can feel your bump," He stated.

Alastor sat up and took his shirt off, followed by the corset. He lied back down and winced when the doctor started prodding at his bump. Alastor hiccupped softly

"Are they okay?" He whimpered "Did I kill my babies?"

The doctor continued to poke and prod

"I… I can't tell. I need the ultrasound," He muttered.

Valentino snarled and the doctor started to shake. Alastor let his head drop to the table and he sobbed softly. Valentino scoffed and pulled his phone out, calling someone.

…

"Vox! What the hell is going on!? We still don't have power!" He snapped, putting his phone on speak.

" _ I don't know what you want me to do Val. We're working on it, but it's gonna take a few days, _ " Vox grumbled.

Alastor took deep breaths to keep from panicking

"Please hurry, Vox," He begged.

The doctor shook his head

"If there  _ is  _ something wrong, there won't be anything for me to do if I have to wait three or more days," He stated "All I can tell right now is that they're not moving, but that could just be stress."

Alastor covered his face with his hands and audibly sobbed. The doctor flinched before taking out his phone and turning the flashlight on. He looked the bump over

"There's no visible bruising," He commented "Which is a good sign. It means you aren't bleeding."

Alastor sniffled and nodded a bit in understanding.

"I can feel some energy, little sparks of demonic life, but it's feint," The doctor continued.

Alastor frowned and lowered his hands

"I can't feel them at all," He stated 

The doctor nodded

"I can't feel  _ you _ , so you might just be burnt out," He assured.

Alastor sighed softly in relief

"But they're alive?" He pushed.

The doctor crinkled his nose

"At least one of them is, because I  _ can  _ feel some energy, but I can't know anything for certain until I do an ultrasound," He muttered.

" _ We're working as fast as we can. I'll get it down to a single day, Al. In a day we'll have power. I promise, mama, _ " He assured before hanging up.

Valentino let out a frustrated sigh

"I'm gonna kill him," He snarled.

Alastor sniffled and sat up

"Valentino. Please hold me," He whimpered.

Valentino was at his side in seconds, scooping him up into his arms

"Everything's gonna be fine, Al. You're not that heavy, and you didn't fall that hard. They're just a little stunned. They're fine," He soothed.

Alastor clung to Valentino, burying his face in his neck. Valentino gently rubbed his back and made that clicking noise at him. He flinched slightly when he phone vibrated and he checked it

"Angie's freaking out, wondering where you are," He informed.

Alastor winced

"You should call him… Tell him what happened," He mumbled.

Valentino nodded and called Angel, immediately putting the phone on speaker.

…

…

…

" _ Val?" _ Angel  _ finally  _ answered.

Valentino looked irritated 

"Hey Angie, I've got Al here. We're with my doctor. He uh… He fell," He muttered

" _ Fell? What do you mean he fell!? _ " Husk's voice snapped, apparently Angel also had his phone on speaker.

Alastor flinched and tears welled up in his eyes

"I'm so sorry Husker. I-It was an accident," He stammered.

Valentino pet his hair and hushed him softly

"He overused his magic, we think, and blacked out. He collapsed. We're with my doctor, but there's not much he can do without power," He grumbled "Vox promised to have the power back by tomorrow."

" _ This is exactly why I told you not to go after them, Al! _ " Husk scolded.

Alastor whimpered softly but otherwise didn't respond.

" _ Take it easy, Husk. I'm sure he feels bad enough, _ " Angel mumbled " _ Are they okay? Do we know? _ "

"At least one is still alive, since the doctor can feel demonic energy from them, but we can't know anything for certain until an ultrasound is done. But it wasn't that bad a fall, so I'm sure they're fine," Valentino assured.

" _ Okay. That's good. Will he be staying at the studio in the meantime? _ " Angel asked.

Valentino tightened his grip around Alastor and snarled

"Obviously," He scoffed "He's not going anywhere in his current condition."

" _ Alright. We'll come by the day after tomorrow to get him, _ " Angel hummed " _ Husk doesn't like him being away too long. _ "

Valentino huffed

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." And with that, he hung up.

Alastor peeked up at Valentino

"Are… Are you angry with me?" He worried.

Valentino glanced down at him and shook his head

"No. I'm pissed at Vox. He never should've been dealing with that prick in the first place," He scowled "Especially with you in this condition."

Alastor relaxed a bit and snuggled closer to him

"Thank you for taking care of me," He cooed.

Valentino tightened his grip a bit but otherwise didn't respond. He carefully picked Alastor up and left the office

"No need to stay in there if the doc can't do anything. Let's get you to bed, you look fuckin'  _ beat _ ," He sighed.

Alastor  _ felt  _ beat. Had he really burned himself out? It usually took so much more for him to use up his magic. All he'd done today was teleport across town. That wasn't normally draining. Maybe it was because a large portion of his energy was being diverted to the babies.

Valentino gently put him down on a bed and Alastor glanced around the room. It was clearly Valentino's personal penthouse

"How fancy," He teased.

Valentino snickered and lied down next to him

"Get some sleep, doll. I'll be here," He assured "You're stuck with me until we know those kids are alright."

Alastor shifted closer and cuddled up to his chest

"Thank you. I don't think I could handle being alone right now," He admitted groggily.

Valentino fondly petted his hair

"Well… You won't have to worry about that. You've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like me to post the character sketches here?


	21. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some rough design ideas for the kids, but if anyone wants to offer their own designs, I'm always open to it :)

They stayed in bed until noon the next day, Valentino only getting up to get changed. Alastor had never seen him look even remotely casual before, so he was a little giddy.

Now, they were just lying together in silence, Valentino's antennae twitching about wildly. Alastor wondered what he was smelling, but chose not to ask. He supposed under different circumstances, the candlelight would've made the scene romantic. But all Alastor could think about was his babies, and how dreadfully still they were. They were _never_ completely still.

He flinched when the lights flickered before coming on. Valentino sat up and stared for a moment, waiting to see if they'd give out. When they didn't, he hopped to his feet and got dressed before picking Alastor up out of the bed

"Let's get you back to the doctor," He hummed.

Alastor wanted to complain, say that he could walk, but he didn't want to risk slipped on Valentino's polished floors and falling again

"How do you keep your balance in those heels?" He huffed.

Valentino made his way to the elevator

"Practice."

He gently put Alastor down on the table in the doctor's office. The incubus was already there

"Machine's up and running. Let's take a gander at those babies," He stated as he rolled over in his chair, tugging the machine along with him.

Alastor lied down and crinkled his nose when the doctor coated his stomach with lube before putting the cold wand to him. He kept his eyes trained on the screen as he darted the wand to and fro, looking for any damage.

As the minutes passed in silence, Alastor's chest got tighter and tighter

"A-Are they alright?" He couldn't keep quiet anymore.

The doctor pursed his lips together and didn't respond. Alastor stomach sank at that

"Please," He whimpered, breath hitching "Talk to me."

"Three of them are just fine. But I can't get a clear view of the other two," He explained.

Alastor nodded in understanding. The doctor let a little smile slip

"Would you like to know the sexes of the three I _can_ see?" He asked.

Alastor perked up and his eyes darted to Valentino for guidance. Valentino snickered and shrugged

"Up to you, doll," He chuckled.

Alastor nodded eagerly. The doctor chuckled

"Two boys and a girl."

Alastor blushed deeply

"Can you tell whose they are? The father, I mean," He wondered.

The doctor snorted a laugh

"Oh yeah. One of the boys is _definitely_ Angel Dusts."

Alastor slapped the table repeatedly

"Val! Call Angel!" He ordered.

Valentino bursted out laughing at that before fishing his phone out of his pocket

"Yeah, yeah. On it. What about the other two?" He asked while tapping on Angel's contact.

"The other boy… At least, I _think_ it's a boy. He doesn't have legs. Just a scaly tail." The doctor described, turning the screen for Alastor to see.

Alastor's smile grew

"A snake. He's Pen's," He giggled.

The doctor pointed to the last visible baby

"She's pretty hard to tell. Pretty up in the air, but if I had to bet, I'd say Vox."

" _Val? Everything okay?_ " Angel's voice rang out from the phone.

Valentino grinned

"You're gonna be a dad. And not one fifth," He informed.

It was quiet for a moment

" _One of the babies is definitely mine!?_ " Angel exclaimed.

Alastor giggled

"Yes! Would you like to know the sex?" He asked.

" _Yes! Of course!"_

"It's a boy," Valentino chuckled.

It was quiet again before Angel's sobbing came through

" _A boy? I'm gonna have a son?_ " He laughed through tears.

The doctor snickered before fiddling with the machine a bit

"Quiet please. Since I can _see_ the other two, I need to listen," He stated while closing his eyes, continuing to move the wand around.

Alastor bit his bottom lip and just stared at the doctor as he listen.

"I can hear… three… Four heartbeats," He informed as he shifted the wand again, clearly looking for that fifth heart.

Alastor held his breath and went completely still. The doctor pressed the wand into the right side of the bump and… There it was! The fifth heartbeat. Alastor let out a shaky sigh of relief and tears escaped his eyes. The doctor grinned

"All five are alive. They're just a little stunned. By the look and sound of them, they should be back to their lively selves in a few days. I recommend bed rest until you feel some movement." With that, he moved to pull the wand away before halting "Oh! I see another little boy. That's three boys and one girl so far. We'll leave that last one for a surprise."

He took the wand away and turned the machine off, passing Alastor a small towel to clean himself. He didn't take it, was too busy sobbing.

The door to the office opened and Vox entered, looking ragged. Alastor sat up, wiping his eyes

"They're alright, darling!" He exclaimed "You're having a girl!"

Vox froze, screen flashing to no signal for a moment as he processed. His screen flickered back to his face and he scooped Alastor up in his arms

"Seriously!?" He laughed, all his energy immediately returning.

Alastor giggled and nodded

"I just need to rest until they're moving again," He hummed.

Vox bumped him with his screen, sending little static shocks out. It took Alastor a second to realize that was Vox's way of kissing him.

" _I'm gonna send Husk to come get ya, okay Al?_ " Angel asked.

Alastor wiped his eyes again and nodded

"Okay. I'll be here," He cooed, and Valentino hung up the phone.

He felt so light now, knowing that they were going to be okay. Three confirmed boys and a confirmed girl. That last one would be a surprise, but Alastor didn't really care all that much about the sex, he'd love them all the same regardless.

Vox set him back down on the table and sat next to him, taking the towel from the doctor and cleaning Alastor up

"I'm sorry I got so heated yesterday. I just… I was frustrated and concerned. You shouldn't have come," He muttered "Next time, just trust me. I'll be _fine_."

Alastor lowered his gaze a bit and nodded

"I didn't want you to get hurt. From here on, none of you are allowed to do anything stupid or reckless," He huffed.

Vox grinned

"You mean like what you did?" He teased.

Valentino snickered softly and sat down at Alastor's other side, ruffling his hair. Alastor swatted his hands away and scoffed before leaning against him. He felt _exhausted_ after such a scare, but Vox and Valentino were being perfect in their comforting. A little bed rest would certainly do him some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino's Doctor: [](https://ibb.co/7K4YmN6)
> 
> Yes, he's wearing a chastity belt. Valentino put that on him to keep him from fucking and knocking up his employees. Yes, that has 100% happened before, that's why Valentino put him in the chastity belt.
> 
> He doesn't really have a name, so feel free to name him in comments. If he got his way, he'd be naked. But alas, he can't keep it in his pants.


	22. Bed Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter lol

Husk didn't speak to him when he came to pick Alastor up. Just led him out of the building before begrudgingly flying him back to the hotel.

He carried Alastor up to his room and gently deposited him onto the bed before turning and heading for the door. Alastor sat up and frowned

"Husker!" He snapped "What's wrong?"

Husk halted and glanced over his shoulder

"I just need a minute," He muttered before leaving.

Alastor ears drooped. He didn't push, he knew Husk was upset, almost losing the babies had clearly taken a toll on him. He sighed softly and got comfortable in bed, since he was going to be there for a while. He propped his mic up next to the bed, just in case he needed anything.

The door opened and Angel snuck inside, pouncing Alastor, being mindful of the bump

"A boy!" He exclaimed.

Alastor giggled and patted Angel's head

"Indeed," He hummed contently.

Angel shifted lower to coo at the bump, and Alastor let him. He peeked up at Alastor and grinned

"You should play music for them, I think they'd like that," He suggested.

Alastor tilted his head

"Alright, what do you suggest I play?" He agreed.

Angel's eyes lit up and he hopped to his feet

"I actually got you something! Wait here," He exclaimed excitedly before taking off.

Alastor chuckled

"Where would I go?" He hummed to no one in particular. 

Angel returned with a little square and big headphones. He plugged them into the square and sat down on the edge of the bed, stretching the headphones open and putting them on Alastor's baby bump before pressing a button on the square. Alastor crinkled his nose slightly

"What is it?" He sneered.

Angel looked up at him

"An Ipod?" He chuckled "Catch up, old man."

Alastor huffed and crossed his arms

"No thank you. I'm perfectly content in my ways," He drawled.

Angel handed him the 'Ipod' regardless

"There's like a hundred songs on there. I like variety, but I promise there's nothing too heavy. All fetus friendly," He chuckled "I've been preparing for this day."

Alastor blushed deeply and averted his gaze, just feeling the smooth surface of the 'Ipod'

"I see that… How considerate of you," He mumbled.

Angel launched into a rant about the music on the 'Ipod' and articles he'd read to make sure he picked the perfect music. Alastor felt a lump rise in his throat as Angel gushed and gushed and gushed about the babies. He loved them all so much, it was clear. He'd been reading books on pregnancy and parenting, he'd been taking secret classes on infant and child care. He'd been helping Valentino's breeders with their babies to get some, as he called it, 'hands on experience'. Everything he could do, he did.

Angel cut his rambling short and went rigid

"Al? You okay?" He worried.

Alastor sniffled and wiped his eyes

"You're going to make a terrific parent, my dear," He cooed.

Angel's eyes widened before he grinned

"Ya think? I sure hope so," He chuckled sheepishly.

He took a deep breath and turned serious

"I don't know if Val's talked to you about this yet, but I'm going to," He started.

Alastor flinched slightly and his ears pinned back

"Sounds serious. What is it?" He asked.

Angel lowered his gaze

"The extermination," He muttered "The angels can sense a sinner's child. That's why very few of Val's kids make it past a year."

Alastor narrowed his eyes but nodded for Angel to continue.

"You'll have to keep them hidden, and you'll need to protect them, because the angels  _ will  _ hunt them down. Sinner's aren't supposed to be able to have kids, we're not allowed to have families, so when we find loopholes like this, the angels get angry. I just wanted to warn you," He explained.

Alastor nodded

"Well… There's six of us, right? Three of which are Overlords. I'm sure we'll be fine," He soothed, eyes flickering to radio dials "I won't let  _ anybody  _ hurt my babies."

Angel shuddered nervously but grinned

"I know you won't."

Alastor sighed softly and slumped

"I'm so tired," He mumbled.

Angel hopped to his feet

"Okay, I leave you to it!" He cooed "Good night."

Alastor hummed and relaxed, leaving the headphones around his bump to soothe the babies, and went to sleep.

Around four hours later, Alastor was startled awake by someone clinging to him from behind, and softly sobbing into the crook of his neck. He could tell by the body shape and the fluff that it was Husk. He reached up to gently scratch behind Husk's ears

"Are you alright, daddy?" He worried.

Husk sniffled and lifted his head

"I just… Fuck. We almost lost them," He whimpered.

Alastor struggled to roll over and cuddled up to Husk's chest

"I'm so sorry, Husk. I didn't mean to scare you," He mumbled.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek

"Don't be like that," He soothed "You were just trying to help. Just…  _ Please  _ listen to me in the future."

Alastor nodded

"Yes, of course! I didn't think," He sighed.

Husk tightened his grip just slightly and kissed Alastor deeply. Alastor shivered before eagerly pressing into the kiss. He pressed himself right against Husk and cooed excitedly. Husk chuckled and playfully patted Alastor's butt as he pulled away

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

Alastor nodded but waved his hand dismissively

"Yes, but it's not an issue. Will you stay with me?" He hummed.

Husk nodded and settled in to relax. Alastor nuzzled Husk's chest and cooed at him affectionately

"It's a good thing I have five of you," He commented.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? Why?" He chuckled.

Alastor peeked up at him with mischievous eyes

"Because I have to spend as much time as possible in bed until the babies start moving again, which means I'm going to need  _ someone _ to dote on me," He snickered.

Husk let a little smirk slip

"I'm sure Angel would be more than happy to dote on you for however long this takes," He teased.

Alastor huffed

"You mean you won't shower me with love and affection?" He whined.

Husk grinned

"Nope. You have to rely on Angel."

Alastor pouted and batted his eyes at Husk, making his heart just melt.

"Of course I'm gonna take care of you, Al," He soothed.

Alastor giggled to himself and cuddled up to Husk again

"Good."

Husk was just glad their relationship hadn't really changed, despite the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xazgod (featuring Alastor for height comparison), for those who wanted him:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/2tQsFyq)  
> 


	23. Bottling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a typo in the chapter where we learn the sexes of most of the babies, I've fixed the typo now, but just in case anyone didn't feel like going back and reading that chapter again lol: there are 3 confirmed boys and 1 confirmed girl. And the last baby is a mystery.

When Alastor woke up the next morning, Husk was gone, but that wasn't unusual. He was probably just down at the bar. Alastor shifted up so he was sitting and grabbed his mic, broadcasting to his baby daddy's, as he didn't know who was in the hotel

"Can whoever is available please bring me a glass of water?" He hummed before putting his mic to the side.

He shifted a little more to get more comfortable, humming a little tune to himself.

…

…

…

He huffed and grabbed his mic again

"Hello? Husker?" He called "Angel?"

Nothing. His ears pinned back and he crossed his arms. Fine then. He didn't want to just conjure anything, since he didn't know what effect that would have on the babies at the moment, but he also intended to follow the doctor's instructions to the letter, and stay in bed.

He tapped his mic to test it

"Hello? Is this thing on?" He drawled "Am I being ignored?"

No response. Alastor grumbled under his breath and slumped a bit. How rude.

"Charlie, dear, can you hear me?" He asked into his mic "Vaggie? Niffty?"

No response. What was going on? He glanced over at the phone on the bedside table, huffing to himself before picking it up and calling reception.

…

…

…

" _ What? _ " Husk's grumpy voice came through the phone.

"I've been broadcasting, but I don't think it's getting through. Can someone please bring me water?" Alastor huffed.

" _ That was you? It just sounded like static on my end. Maybe you're a bit too tired to broadcast right now. Just call down if you need anything. I'll be right there _ ."

Click.

Alastor hung the phone up and sighed.

…

He flinched when someone knocked on the door before pushing it open. Husk gently set a tray with a picture of ice water and a glass down on Alastor's bedside table

"There you go. Sorry about that," He chuckled sheepishly "Hope you weren't waiting for too long."

Alastor waved his hand dismissively

"It's not your fault," He assured.

Husk sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Alastor's bump

"Any movement?" He asked.

Alastor's ears drooped slightly and he shook his head

"Not yet. But it's only been two days or so," He hummed.

Husk leaned forward and kissed Alastor's cheek.

"You learned the sexes right?" He wondered.

Alastor nodded

"All but one. There's three boys and one girl so far. We weren't able to get a clear view of the last one," He explained.

Husk nodded

"And you know whose they are?" He asked.

Alastor hummed thoughtfully

"We know Angel's, Pentious' and Valentino's for certain, since they have such defining features. The doctor thinks the girl is Vox's, so that means our little mystery is yours," He cooed.

Husk grinned, his tail swishing back and forth contently. Alastor hooded his eyes

"I love your smile," He praised.

Husk scoffed and immediately scowled, averting his gaze. Alastor bursted out laughing

"What, I can't compliment you?" He teased.

Husk grumbled and poked Alastor in the ribs, making him buckle and swat his hands away. He shifted closer and started tickling him mercilessly. Alastor squealed and started squirming

"No, no!" He giggled "C-Careful!"

Husk snickered to himself and eased off

"You're fine," He soothed.

Alastor panted and playfully plucked one of Husk's eyebrow hairs, making him wince

"Jerk," He scolded.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek once more before standing with a groan

"Better get back…" He grumbled "Call me if you need anything."

He halted before leaving and grabbed a notepad and pen, scrawling something down

"Until you can broadcast again, these are all our numbers. Just in case," He stated before ruffling Alastor's hair and leaving.

Alastor huffed and combed his claws through his bangs to fix them. He relaxed back against the pillows before grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip. He was already bored out of his mind, and he  _ really  _ hoped his babies would start grooving again. Maybe he should give them something to groove to?

He grabbed the little 'Ipod' Angel had given him and wrapped the headphones around his bump before turning the thing on and pressing play. He had listened to some of the music last night, it was a healthy mix of classical, lullabies, and old-fashioned jazz. There were other things in there as well, but Alastor favored those three for his babies.

"Do you like that?" He cooed at them "The 1920's were bad for health, hygiene, public safety, and the stock market, but the music was good!"

He closed his eyes and relaxed

"So much gang violence. Hell is a lot like it," He hummed "but don't you worry! I lived through them, so you will all live through Hell!"

He giggled to himself and playfully tapped his tummy

"Your daddy's are very excited to meet you all, you know. Best not to get their hopes up only to check out…" He mumbled "Will you dance for mama?"

No movement. Obviously. Alastor sighed

"I don't mean to rush you, but… I'm worried. That's all. I didn't mean to fall… I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be angry with me. Please be alright," He babbled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Even though the Doctor had assured him the babies were alright, Alastor was still worried. Specifically about that last one, the one they couldn't get a visual for. Sure, they'd found a heartbeat, but… What if Alastor had accidentally crushed its arm or something? What if it came out deformed because of him?

He covered his mouth to silence his sobs as his body shook from the effort of keeping it in. He wiped his eyes and cursed softly to himself

"Get a grip," He scolded, tugging on his hair a bit before sitting up straight and forcing a smile as the door opened.

"Yo!" Angel chirped "I brought you a muffin! Blueberry!"

He put in down on the tray with the water

"I don't know if you like it, but… I figured ya need to eat," He hummed.

Alastor glared at the muffin in silence before looking up at Angel

"Thank you, darling. It's fine," He assured.

Angel grinned and sat down on the bed to coo at the bump. Alastor strained a smile

"Don't you have things to do today?" He asked.

Angel looked up at him and shrugged

"Not today. I'm all yours," He snickered "Whatever ya need."

Alastor winced slightly and lowered his gaze

"Thank you, Angel, but… I don't know. I think I'd like to be alone for the most part today," He mumbled.

Angel's expression sank and he slumped

"Oh… Okay," He muttered dejectedly "Still… Call me if you need anything."

With that he shuffled out of the room. Alastor sighed softly and bit his lip, glancing down at his bump

"Am I a terrible person?" He chuckled "I mean… I know I am in general, but I mean in this specific instance."

Was he losing his mind? Sitting here talking to his unmoving babies. There was no way they could respond, he was essentially talking to himself… He was talking so he wouldn't start crying again. These hormones were really starting to grate on his nerves, that he couldn't control his emotions, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he loved his babies, but they were very quickly becoming inconvenient. He froze and his eyes widened, had he really just thought that? Inconvenient?

Alastor took a deep breath to calm himself down and sighed before picking up the phone and dialing a random number off the list.

…

…

…

" _ Hello? _ " Vox's voice came through the phone.

Alastor sniffled and wiped his eyes

"Hello, dear," He mumbled "Sorry to bother you like this… Are you busy?"

Silence for a moment.

" _ Are you crying? _ " Vox asked.

Alastor winced and gritted his teeth

"No… Answer my question," He huffed.

" _ Busy? I mean, not really. With Val and Velvet right now. Why? Are you okay? _ "

Alastor chewed his lip

"I'm bored," He chuckled sheepishly "That's all. At this moment I'm a little too tired to broadcast, and I'm on bedrest, so I have nothing to do."

Vox snorted a laugh

" _ That's all? Did you want me to come over? _ " He teased.

God no! He'd cried in front of Vox at least once already and he would  _ not  _ be doing it again if he could help it.

"No, that's alright. I'm just trying to find ways to occupy my time," He assured "That's why I asked if you were busy."

" _ Have pussycat put a TV in your room. I know you're not a fan of the 'picture shows' but it's a good way to pass the time, _ " Vox suggested " _ Or I could bring you some books or something. _ "

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut to force himself not to cry

"Books would be lovely, my dear. If it's not too much trouble," He sniffled, voice shaking.

Vox was quiet again for a moment and Alastor could hear Velvet teasing him about his 'wife'. Alastor assumed he was the 'wife'.

" _ You  _ are  _ crying. What's wrong, mama? _ " Vox worried.

Alastor tensed and hung up the phone. Fuck! He covered his mouth to silence his scream of frustration. Why couldn't he get it together!? He slumped and wiped his eyes

"Stop. Crying," He grumbled to himself "You're  _ fine _ . There is  _ nothing  _ wrong!"

The phone started ringing and Alastor yelped before slowly picking it up

"Hello?" He mumbled.

" _ You hung up on me. You know, if you're trying to convince me you're fine, hanging up on me is not the best way to do it _ ," Vox scolded.

Alastor pursed his lips together, opening his mouth to retort before deciding against it and hanging up again. It was incredibly rude, and he knew that. Vox would likely be furious, but Alastor couldn't help it. He wanted someone to hold him, but he also wanted everyone to stay the hell away from him. He couldn't stand for even one more person to see him cry.

He relaxed back into the bed after that and went to sleep, hoping he'd feel less terrible when he woke up. He groaned slightly as he was shook awake and opened his eyes to see Vox staring down at him

"You do realize I know where you're staying, right?" He drawled before holding up a bag of books "I brought you books."

Alastor sat up and blinked in confusion

"You… Brought them? Why?" He gaped.

Vox put the bag down and cocked an eyebrow

"You asked me to?" He chuckled.

Alastor lowered his gaze

"Yes but… I was so rude to you, I figured you wouldn't bring them…" He muttered.

Vox sat down on the edge of the bed and shrugged

"Rude? Al, you've tried to kill me. Hanging up on me is not rude anymore," He teased.

Alastor shrugged and grabbed the bag to go through the books. Vox's grin faltered and he gently touched Alastor's thigh

"What's wrong, mama?" He asked gently "Talk to me."

Alastor swatted his hand away and turned his back on him to continue going through the books

"You can go now…"

Vox flopped down on the bed, screen lying next to Alastor's legs

"Nope. Not until you talk to me. Angie may be a pushover, but I can be  _ really  _ irritating," He snickered.

Alastor huffed and covered Vox's screen with a pillow

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm just hormonal, now go away," He grumbled.

"You do know that pillow's not really doing anything, right?" Vox drawled "My voice doesn't come from my mouth."

Alastor huffed and stole Vox's hat, nearly getting it caught in his antennae. 

"Oi, careful!" Vox scolded as he sat up.

Alastor turned the hat over in his hands, ears drooping slightly, smile horribly strained

"Please leave…" He mumbled.

Vox carefully snatched his hat back before placing it on Alastor's head

"Why?" He urged "I get wanting to be alone, but you're not acting like yourself. I don't know if it's such a great idea to leave you on your own right now."

Alastor chuckled bitterly

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He drawled "I have my books. Leave me alone."

Vox sighed softly and shook his head

"...Fine. But I'll be back," He huffed before heading out.

Alastor scrambled to the edge of the bed

"Vox wait! Your-" The door clocked closed and Alastor knew he was gone "-Hat…"

He took the thing off his head and bit his lip before lying down and placing it on his bump. He giggled softly at the sight

"You're wearing a hat, my darlings," He cooed playfully before slumping.

Why did he feel so… Empty? Like he just wanted to lie in bed sobbing for hours… It was ridiculous.

Positive. Don't let anyone in. Smile. Don't let anyone see you. Happy. Don't let anyone know you. Cheerful. Polite. Smile. Smile. Smile. You're Not  _ You  _ Without A Smile.

Alastor cradled his head in his hands. His mask had never been so difficult to upkeep. He needed to sleep. Maybe he could just sleep this off. Whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, despite already being dead: [](https://ibb.co/zGTkW78)


	24. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Al being bad at feelings

No amount of sleep helped, and the longer Alastor was confined to his bed, the worse he felt. He couldn't even bring himself to mess with Husk. He'd even stopped asking for things, just to see if they'd all forget about him.

It had been almost a week, and there was still no movement from the babies. Alastor's chest hurt constantly, specifically his heart, and he couldn't figure out why, it wasn't a pain he'd ever felt before… Well, that wasn't entirely true, he'd felt it when his mother died. Were the babies dead? Was that why Alastor was feeling this pain? He could broadcast again… The Doctor had a radio in his office, Alastor had noticed it during his first visit. He grabbed his mic and sighed softly

"Doctor?" He asked softly "If you're there, just touch your radio to respond."

…

…

…

" _ This is really fucking weird, I hope you know that, _ " The Doctor drawled.

Alastor chuckled softly

"I know, but… It's been a week and there's still no movement. Is this normal?" He worried.

" _ Hmm… Maybe. Maybe not. You wanna come back in for another ultrasound? _ "

Alastor's breath hitched

"Can… Can you come to me? I don't want their father's to know I'm concerned," He muttered.

It was quiet for a long moment.

" _... I could get into a  _ lot  _ of trouble for that. Valentino doesn't like when I practice medicine outside the studio, _ " The Doctor mumbled uneasily. 

Alastor slumped dejectedly

"Oh… Nevermind then. Sorry to bother you," He sighed in defeat before putting his mic aside.

He bit his lip and just stared down at his bump

"Please… Move for me. Even just a little twitch," He pleaded.

" _... I'm on my way… _ "

Alastor perked up at the sound of the Doctor's voice and he grabbed his mic

"Thank you, my dear," He sniffled.

" _ You're taking the fall when Valentino finds out. _ "

Alastor wiped his eyes and nodded frantically 

"Yes! Of course. Thank you!"

Alastor was just rubbing his bump when the Doctor arrived, a portable ultrasound machine in tow. He set it up beside the bed and sat down on the edge

"So you've felt no movement? At all?" He asked as he lifted Alastor's shirt and squirted lube onto his stomach.

Alastor shuddered at the feeling and nodded

"That's right. Nothing. I'm getting worried," He mumbled.

The Doctor pressed the wand to Alastor's stomach

"Hmm… Yeah. They haven't moved much since the last scan," He muttered "That's not… Great."

Alastor's ears pinned back and his breath hitched

"B-But they're still alive, right?" He sputtered.

The Doctor nodded

"Yeah, they've got heart beats," He assured "They might just be running out of room. You  _ are  _ pretty tiny."

Alastor sniffled

"But shouldn't they still be… Moving? Shifting at  _ least _ ?"

The Doctor pursed his lips together

"Not necessarily. If they've found a comfortable position, they may not move much until they start to turn," He explained "They're healthy, and they  _ are  _ moving, just not enough that you can feel it. See?"

He turned the monitor towards Alastor and pointed at Angel's son. Alastor's breath hitched and tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of him rubbing his face a bit, followed by gently kicking Valentino's son in the shin. Valentino's son responded by curling in on himself a bit more.

"They're fine, Alastor."

Alastor covered his mouth to muffle a sob

"Thank you… You must think I'm such a fool," He whimpered "For panicking like this."

The Doctor cracked a smile and chuckled

"Are you kidding? In comparison to other expecting parents I've dealt with, you handled this perfectly," He assured "They're your babies;  _ everything  _ is going to worry you."

Alastor chuckled breathlessly in relief and yanked the Doctor into a hug

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He babbled.

The Doctor snickered and patted Alastor's back

"Anytime," He soothed.

The door opened and Valentino walked in

"There you are!" He snapped.

The Doctor scrambled out of Alastor's grip and darted across the room to escape Valentino's wrath

"I was just checking on the babies!" He panicked "Alastor asked me to!"

Valentino halted in his advance and looked over at Alastor

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've brought you to him," He grumbled.

Alastor wiped his eyes and averted his gaze

"I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial. And why risk the trip, when he can just come to me?" He muttered.

Valentino huffed but his anger deflated

"I guess you have a point."

The Doctor relaxed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"So… Am I in trouble?" He asked carefully.

Valentino glared at him

"Not this time. Go," He snarled.

The Doctor quickly scurried out of the room. Alastor cleaned the lube off his stomach as Valentino turned off the portable ultrasound and put it aside

"Why did you wanna see the Doctor anyway?" He asked.

Alastor tensed slightly

"I just wanted to see how they were doing," He mumbled.

Valentino sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Alastor's forehead

"I know you've been feeling really down, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know," He breathed.

Alastor's smile faltered slightly and he averted his gaze

"Thank you, Val," He breathed.

Valentino frowned but left him be.

Alastor slumped a bit, he felt better now… Sort of. His babies were healthy, and moving again, just not enough to be felt, so he could come off bedrest. So then…  _ Why  _ did he feel so  _ empty _ ? What was the gut-wrenching, suffocation pain in his chest? It made him feel so small, like he'd done something… Wrong.

"If you don't mind, dear, I'd like to be alone," He mumbled.

Valentino huffed and stormed off. Alastor lowered his gaze as he slowly rubbed his bump, like he was trying to comfort the babies.

About three more days passed with Alastor drowning in… Something. He still couldn't quite place what he was feeling, almost like he'd never really felt it before. But he knew he had, the feeling was familiar, it had just never been so intense. He flinched when the door slammed open and Husk stormed in

"Okay, I don't know what you're going through right now, but I am sick and tired of you ignoring us!" He snapped "Valentino's bitchier than normal and is taking it out on Angel, who is starting to get genuinely depressed, so whatever is up with you, get over it!"

The straw that broke the camel's back, Alastor just started sobbing. Husk sighed softly in frustration and closed the door before approaching the bed and sitting down

"What's wrong, Al? And don't say it's just hormones, 'cause  _ this _ -" He motioned to Alastor's uncontrollable blubbering "-Is  _ not  _ just hormones."

Alastor desperately wiped his eyes

"I d-don't know," He hiccuped "I just f-feel so horrible! Like I'm a t-terrible person! Which, obviously I  _ am _ , but I've n-never felt  _ bad  _ about it before!"

Husk frowned

"When did these feelings start?" He asked.

Alastor wiped his eyes more

"W-When I fell," He whimpered.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and pinched the skin between his eyes

"Al… You're feeling guilty."

Alastor sniffled and tilted his head

"Guilty?" He huffed.

Husk nodded

"Yeah, guilty. You feel bad because you ignored us when we told you not to go after Vox and then you fell and almost hurt the babies," He explained "It's normal. Stop bottling it up and it'll go away."

Alastor lowered his gaze

"... I nearly killed them…" He whimpered.

Husk winced and pulled Alastor into a hug

"It was an accident, Al. They're fine, and you're fine. I assume you've learned your lesson, right?" He soothed.

Alastor clung to Husk and nodded frantically

"I'll listen to you, my dear," He sputtered.

Husk rubbed his back and chuckled

"No you won't," He hummed.

It was quiet for a moment.

"No. I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor: Ever since I fell and almost killed the babies, 'cause I'm stubborn and don't listen, I've been feeling empty and my chest hurts. What is this?  
> Husk:  
> [](https://ibb.co/nfqVR6R)
> 
> I think I might do a little time skip after this chapter, and we'll jump to Al being around 8 months pregnant. I dunno, let me know what you think?


	25. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned in a comment on the last chapter that there is a tragic lack of Sir Pentious in this fic, and you know what I have to say to them?
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> The next chapter takes place after a few months.

Now allowed off bedrest, Alastor spent more time in the lobby. The guys seemed to be avoiding him, Alastor having given the impression that he wanted to be left alone. All but one, Pentious, who didn't seem to get the memo. Which made sense, since he visited the least.

Alastor was enjoying the company. Now that he knew what he was feeling, he was more capable of coping with it. He and Pentious didn't really talk much. Their relationship had undergone such a sudden shift with the pregnancy. From Pentious seeing them as enemies and Alastor not bothering to remember who he was half the time, it became increasingly clear that they didn't really know each other beyond that.

"You were an… Inventor. Right?" Alastor suddenly asked as he gently tapped his fingers along his bump.

Pentious nodded

"I still am," He hummed triumphantly. 

Alastor tilted his head slightly

"Ah yes… Like your blimp I destroyed," He said.

Pentious cringed slightly

"Yes…" He grumbled.

Alastor shifted closer to Pentious and took his hand, placing it on the bump

"Did I ever tell you that I learned of their sexes?" He asked.

Pentious shook his head as he gently rubbed the bump.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Alastor continued. 

Pentious' eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. Alastor giggled softly

"You're having a boy," He informed.

Pentious swallowed thickly and lowered himself to be level with the bump and cooed softly at it. Alastor averted his gaze and blushed

"Well, the Doctor  _ thinks  _ it's a boy. It's a tad difficult to tell. He's got your tail," He chuckled.

Pentious glanced up at Alastor and smiled

"I see… Well, either way, I don't mind," He breathed before quickly returning to nuzzling the bump.

Alastor gently pet Pentious' hood and left him be. He was just enjoying the closeness after isolating himself for so long, and Pentious' fond cooing was making him feel a little less guilty about what had happened…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Pentious looked up at him

"For what?" He asked. 

Alastor averted his gaze, smile strained

"For hurting them."

Pentious straightened up and sat down next to Alastor, patting his shoulder

"It's okay," He assured "You didn't mean to. Besides, it was bound to happen eventually, whether you collapsed from exhaustion, slipped on a tiled floor, or if your little peg-like hooves gave out on you."

Alastor sniffled softly and lowered his gaze

"But I-"

"You couldn't have known you would collapse!" Pentious quickly cut in "Biologically, you aren't fit to be carrying even  _ one  _ baby, let alone five. I can't even begin to imagine the toll all this is taking on your body. Sure, you could've stayed here like you were asked, but you would've slipped eventually. It wasn't your fault."

Alastor immediately covered his mouth and turned his head away, tears welling up in his eyes. 'It wasn't your fault'. Alastor hadn't realized how badly he'd needed to hear those words. Pentious pulled him into a hug, intentionally not drawing attention to his crying, and soothingly rubbed his back

"You couldn't have known you'd fall," He pushed "It's not your fault. How could you have possibly known using your magic would exhaust you, when it never has before? It's not like you've ever been in this situation before. So just… Cut yourself some slack."

Alastor tightly wrapped his arms around Pentious and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Pentious cringed slightly at the tightness of the embrace but didn't pull away. Alastor stayed clinging to him for a while before slowly relaxing and eventually pulling away to wipe his eyes

"Tell no one," He huffed.

Pentious coiled the end of his tail around Alastor's ankle

"Obviously," He snickered.

Alastor gently leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. It was so strange for him, having so many people who gave a damn about his well being, even if it  _ was  _ just the pregnancy. After his mother had died, he'd been on his own, and it remained that way even into Hell, until he'd met Rosie and Husk. The only two people he'd ever really let in.

"Are you feeling better now?" Pentious asked.

Alastor hummed and nodded

"Yes, I am. Thank you, dear," He mumbled.

Pentious was still gently caressing his ankles with his tail, and the feeling was lulling Alastor to sleep

"Alastor?" He whispered before blushing deeply and grinning when he saw Alastor had fallen asleep.

He carefully eased Alastor of his shoulder before gently picking him up like a princess

"You shouldn't sleep hunched over in your condition," He commented before slithering over to the elevator, hitting the button with the end of his tail.

Once in Alastor's room, Pentious slowly lowered him to the bed and took a soft breath

"You're heavier than you used to be," He panted before wincing "Uhg… Remind me to never say that when you're awake…"

Alastor rolled over onto his side and nuzzled his pillow, tail fluttering slightly. Pentious' heart throbbed at the sight and he quickly lied down next to Alastor, spooning him and coiling his tail between and around his legs. He was exactly sure if Alastor would enjoy the cuddling, but the other four got so much more attention than he did, so he'd take what he could get.

Pentious didn't know if it was just because he wasn't around as often, or if it was because Alastor genuinely didn't like him as much… He supposed he didn't exactly have the right to care. He just felt a little like the odd one out sometimes. Husk was an old friend, Vox and Valentino were both Overlords like Alastor, and Angel Dust lived at the hotel which was where Alastor spent most of his time nowadays. And Pentious, he was just… The  _ other  _ baby daddy.

"You're squeezing me tight, my dear," Alastor suddenly informed, sounding groggy.

Pentious quickly loosened his tail's grip

"Sorry… Got lost in thought," He muttered sheepishly.

Alastor turned in Pentious' arms to look up at him

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?" He asked. 

Pentious snickered flippantly

"Oh, it's nothing. Just fatherly worry, don't mind it," He assured. 

Alastor tilted his head slightly

"Are you worried you won't make a good enough parent?"

That question hit Pentious like a ton of bricks, and he just lied there, slack-jawed, staring at Alastor. It was damn close anyway. It was more like…

"I'm worried I'm not a good enough partner," He admitted once the shock had worn off "That I'm not doing enough for you and that you-... That I remain unmemorable."

Alastor arched his brows sympathetically

"You've done more than enough. Especially today, Pen," He soothed.

Pentious' eyes widened and he blushed deeply

"P-Pen?" He stammered.

Alastor tilted his head again

"Sorry, but 'Sir Pentious' is just a tad wordy, so I opted for something a little shorter," He said playfully.

Pentious grinned and nuzzled Alastor's forehead before pulling him close

"If you want to go back to sleep, I promise not to crush you," He teased.

Alastor chuckled and snuggled right up to Pentious' chest to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see any specific things in this fic, just let me know in a comment and I'll do my best to fit it in if I can. Or if you just have a whole separate fic request, let me know in a comment. I'm always looking for new things to write :)


	26. Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some Vaggie and Alastor softness in this chapter.

In retrospect, Alastor should've appreciated being off bedrest more. Being able to move with relative ease, and get up if he lied on his back.

Now, at eight months pregnant with quintuplets, Alastor was lucky if he could pull himself up off a couch. He couldn't really walk for longer than half an hour without his legs starting to shake from the pain.

He was in the lobby now, sitting on one of the couches, slowly becoming one with it, as he contently munched on a banana. Angel was next to him, holding a glass of juice in case he wanted it

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked that question several times a day now.

Alastor tapped his fingers against his swollen tummy

"Fat," He huffed "Look at me. I'm surprised I don't have my own gravitational pull."

Angel snickered as he took the banana peel from Alastor and handed him the glass of juice.

"I think you look beautiful," Valentino purred as he approached.

Alastor huffed and waved a hand dismissively

"You have strange taste then," He drawled.

Being pregnant was really starting to lose its appeal. These days, the boys spent most of their time at the Hotel, keeping an eye on Alastor. He was only about four weeks from his due date, but the quantity of babies meant he could go into labour any day. The Doctor had explicitly instructed him not to 'overdue it'. So he wasn't on bedrest, but he wasn't allowed to do a whole lot. Absolutely  _ no  _ stress.

Pentious draped himself along the back of the couch and nuzzled Alastor's right ear

"He just has a fetish," He sneered, glaring at Valentino, who snarled back in turn.

"Hey!" Angel snapped "No fighting. You'll upset the babies."

Valentino huffed indignantly and crossed his arms, not thrilled with Angel's attitude, but knowing better than to upset Alastor in his delicate condition.

"And we can't have that," Alastor hummed as he sipped his drink.

Angel grinned and smooched Alastor's cheek. Alastor sighed contently, he was too exhausted to care that much about the touching, he just wanted to have the babies already.

"You guys are crowding him again!" Vox and Husk called in unison from the bar.

Angel winced apologetically

"I'm gonna go get a drink," He stated before heading over to flirt with Husk.

Valentino sat down in Angel's spot and put a hand on Alastor's bump

"They're squirming a lot in there," He commented.

Alastor slumped slightly, humming contently as Pentious scritched behind his ears and rubbed his shoulders, really just trying to help him relax

"I think they're trying to turn. Silly babies, there's no way out there," He giggled "Cesarean, right?"

Valentino nodded

"That's right. The Doctor will cut them out after you go into labour. We'll try to keep scarring to a minimum?" He assured.

Alastor let out a breath and closed his eyes, intent on taking a nap, letting Pentious' loving touches lull him to sleep.

When he woke up about an hour later, his head was resting in Vaggie's lap and she was gently petting his hair. He giggled sleepily

"Hello, dear," He greeted.

Vaggie smiled slightly

"Hey you," She chuckled "The guys started bickering, so Charlie shooed them away so you could sleep, but we know you're not supposed to be alone right now, so I stayed with you."

Alastor nodded slowly

"How sweet of you, darling," He teased, before struggling to sit up.

Vaggie helped him and smiled sympathetically

"How can you move? Like, at all?" She chuckled.

Alastor laughed

"I don't!" He cooed.

He could teleport, but it took it out of him. The Doctor confirmed it was just because his body was overworked and he'd get his pep back once the babies were born.

"So…" Vaggie started shyly "Have you thought about names?"

Alastor blinked before chuckling

"Oh. Not really," He admitted "Angel says we'll know once they're born."

Vaggie crossed her arms

" _ You're  _ carrying them,  _ you  _ should get to name them," She huffed.

Alastor tapped his tummy in thought

"I just don't want to start arguments," He sighed "So they can each name their baby. I don't really care about the names."

Vaggie lowered her gaze a bit

"You don't care?" She huffed.

Alastor pursed his lips together

"Perhaps that's not the right way to phrase it. I  _ care _ , just… Hmm… How should I…? Well, I'll love them no matter what they're called," He explained awkwardly.

Vaggie chuckled softly and shook her head

"Still, you should sit down with them and go over names. As a group, or one on one. Up to you," She suggested.

Alastor hummed in thought

"You're probably right, I just don't want to argue," He sighed "We should've done this months ago, when I had the energy to care more."

Vaggie snorted a laugh before perking up when Charlie approached

"I can't keep them distracted anymore," She sighed in defeat "Valentino can be so…  _ Difficult. _ "

Alastor smiled sympathetically before looking up as the boys returned. Angel was at his side in seconds, clinging to him. Vaggie hopped to her feet so he wouldn't sit in her lap and scowled

"Geez, Angel. Chill. It's been an  _ hour _ . He's  _ fine _ ," She scolded lightly.

Alastor patted Angel's hair reassuringly

"I'm okay, mon ange," He soothed "Vaggie took good care of me while you were with Charlie."

Valentino perched himself on the arm of the couch and corded his fingers through Alastor's hair

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch. The support's not good," He stated.

Even Husk and Vox had approached him now. Pentious draped along the back of the couch, nuzzling him affectionately. Alastor giggled to himself

"It would appear I  _ do  _ have a gravitational pull," He joked.

Vox snickered and sat down on the floor in front of him. Husk maneuvered Angel around and sat him in his lap. Angel didn't complain. Alastor clapped his hands together

"Ah, since you're all here! It's been brought to my attention that we should discuss names for the babies," He informed "I don't have the energy to do it one on one."

Angel scritched behind Husk's ears

"You already know how I feel. I'll know his name when I see him," He cooed.

Husk leaned into the touch and started purring softly

"Hard to come up with a name when I don't know if mine's a boy or a girl," He muttered.

Vox glanced up in thought

"Uh… Mine's a girl, right?" He drawled, leaning back on his hands.

Alastor nodded. Vox cringed slightly

"Damn… Uh… I dunno.  _ You  _ got any ideas, mama?" He asked. 

Alastor tilted his head slightly

"Not really," He huffed.

Pentious just continued to nuzzle Alastor's ears

"We should've done this months ago," He commented.

Alastor winced

"I know…" He agreed.

"Zaryx," Valentino stated firmly.

Alastor perked up and his grin widened; a name! At last!

"Yes, of course. You've been wanting a son for a while, it makes sense you'd have a name," Alastor teased, playfully poking Valentino in the stomach.

Valentino smirked and playfully booped Alastor's nose in turn

"You got that right," He huffed.

Vox still looked puzzled, like he was wracking his brain for names, but was coming up empty. Angel perked up suddenly

"How about… Absynthe? With a 'Y' so it ain't so on the nose that I'm naming my kid after booze?" He suggested.

Alastor blushed lightly and nodded. Naming them made it  _ horribly  _ real, and he felt fuzzy inside. He was also getting really bad cramps, but he paid that no mind. Pentious kissed Alastor's cheek

"Are you going to give input on  _ any  _ of the names?" He teased.

Alastor shrugged, wincing slightly when his stomach cramped bad, but choosing to ignore it

"I'm indifferent. Whatever you boys want to name them, I'm sure I'll be fine with," He assured "Unless they're  _ really  _ bad. Then I might have something to say."

Husk frowned and looked Alastor over

"You okay, sweetheart?" He worried.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly

"I'm fine," He assured "Just cramps. As to be expected when I'm the size of a humpback whale."

Valentino put a hand on Alastor's stomach

"They're having a fuckin' party in there, that's why," He snickered.

Alastor leaned against Valentino and sighed softly

"Back to names," He breathed.

But before any of them could get another word in, Alastor doubled over and cried out in pain. Valentino was on his knees in front of him in seconds

"Are you okay!?" He worried, looking him over "Labour?"

Alastor took deep breaths, ears pinned back

"I… I don't know!" He huffed "I've never exactly done this before!"

Valentino fished his phone out of his pocket and called the Doctor, standing up to walk a bit away while he spoke. Husk immediately took his place in front of Alastor

"Relax, okay. Just breathe, could just be Braxton Hicks," He assured.

Alastor nodded and took deeper breaths

"Not now. Too tiny," He whimpered.

Husk cupped his cheeks

"It's gonna be okay. They're gonna be fine," He soothed " _ You're  _ gonna be fine."

Angel was bouncing on his spot with his hands outstretched in panic. Vox had sat up straight, and Pentious looked like he was about to pass out. Alastor slowly slumped as the pain subsided

"Names. Keep thinking about names," He ordered.

Pentious swallowed thickly

"Right… Uh… A-Are you sure you're-"

"Names!" Alastor snapped, cutting him off "It will give us something else to think about so no one panics!"

"W-What about… I don't know… Uh. Cyrus?" Pentious stammered.

Alastor crinkled his nose and his ears pinned back

"No. Anything but Cyrus," He huffed.

Vox looked up in thought

"Byrethiah?" He suggested after a moment.

Alastor looked over at him

"Pretty. I like it," He agreed.

Pentious chewed his lower lip a bit

"Silyn?" He asked "Is that okay?"

Alastor's smile grew

"Yes. Silyn is good."

Husk smirked and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose

"You've gotta name at least one of them, babe," He teased "Quit delegating."

Alastor's laughter in response was cut off by another contraction and he bit his lip to keep from making noise.

"Y-You come up with a b-boy name, and I'll come up with a girl n-name?" He suggested, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

Husk nodded and pressed their foreheads together

"... You go first," He urged.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly

"Okay… Um… I-Irabella?" He panted.

Husk's eyes just lit up and he grinned

"That's a good name, Al," He praised.

Alastor blushed a bit and giggled as the pain subsided

"Now if it's a boy?" He hummed.

Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek

"Nico," He said simply.

Alastor sighed contently

"Yay… My babies have names."

Valentino approached

"Doc wants to get a look at you personally, so we gotta get to the studio," He stated.

Alastor nodded

"Okay. I can't walk though. If I get more pain when I'm standing I'll fall, I know I will," He muttered.

Valentino smirked and hoisted Alastor up like a bride

"That's what you've got us for, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the babies are coming!


	27. Labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gaps between chapters. I don't have a lot of time for writing right now.

The pain continued to get worse and more frequent on the trip to the studio. Luckily Valentino's limo had a smooth ride. Alastor liked pain, but this was ridiculous. He had his head in Husk's lap

"Remind me to apologize to my mother later," He whimpered.

Husk smiled sympathetically

"I will. Your mom's too good for you," He teased.

"Ha!" Alastor laughed in response.

If anyone else had said that, labour or not, Alastor would've ripped them to shreds, but he knew Husk was just trying to distract him from his contractions. Valentino gently pet Alastor's hair

"We're almost there, toots," He soothed.

Angel was curled up in Valentino's lap, blathering on in a panic about absolute nonsense. It seemed to be keeping Pentious occupied though. Vox was petting Husk to keep them both calm.

"You're all wonderful," Alastor suddenly stated "Keeping calm like this."

Husk chuckled bitterly

"Like walking on ice," He stated.

Vox nodded in agreement

"Oh yeah, we're panicking, we're just not showing it. Trying to keep you calm and happy," He snickered.

Alastor chuckled

"Regardless, thank you," He breathed before crumpling when another contraction started.

The limo pulled into the studio and had barely stopped before Valentino had Alastor out and on their way inside, the other four guys trailing behind them. Angel leaned over to Vox

"He's such a drama queen," He drawled.

Vox snickered

"I know, he acts all cool, but he's freakin' out more than any of us."

"I can hear you!" Valentino snapped but didn't slow his pace.

Once in the Doctor's office, Valentino set Alastor down on the table and took a step back just as the Doctor walked in

"Oh. You're all here" He muttered, pushing his way through the small crowd.

He sat down on his rolly stool next to the table and looked Alastor over before taking a deep breath through his nose. He sneezed and nodded

"Oh yeah. You're in labour alright," He stated "Can smell it."

And this must be why Valentino went with an Incubus to treat his breeders, despite the risk.

"So we have three options here, although they are all c-sections," He started "1: I could knock you out completely, and in a few hours you'll wake up and your babies will all be born. 2: I could numb you from the waist down so you'll be awake when they're born, but you won't feel anything. Or 3, if you're feeling freaky: I could just tie you down and gut you."

Valentino smacked the Doctor upside the head after that last option, and Alastor couldn't tell if he was joking.

"I… I don't know…" He mumbled "Let's go with option 1. I don't want to be awake if anything goes wrong…"

The Doctor nodded before turning to the other guys

"Since this is a surgery, it will be performed in a sterile operating room, and you guys can't be in there. I'll come get you once he's in the postnatal care room. With the babies in an incubator in the same room, at thirty-four weeks, they may have some trouble breathing on their own, but they'll be fine," He explained.

They were shooed away after that and the Doctor accompanied Alastor to the operating room. The boys went to the lounge.

Angel paced the room nervously, biting his nails. Pentious was trying to calm him down to no avail. Vox was lounging on the couch with Valentino draped across his lap as the two idly chatted. Husk had found the liquor and was helping himself.

The five didn't typically hang out just them without Alastor. In fact, Husk was sure this was the first time they'd all been in a room together without him. Angel flopped down on one of the couches, head in hands. Pentious coiled up next to his and rubbed his shoulders to comfort him. They'd been spending a lot of time together, Husk wondered if there was something going on there.

After about an hour, Angel's panic started to die down a bit, but he was clearly exhausted, having passed out leaning against Pentious' shoulder, turning the snake into a flustered mess. Husk actually forced himself to stop drinking, he didn't want to be drunk to meet his baby.

Valentino and Vox were bickering about something now, but Husk couldn't be bothered to tune in. He just kept his eyes on the door, waiting for the Doctor. He was eager to meet his baby, and he was worried sick about Alastor. 

"Do you think he'll go back?" Vox whispered, Husk's ear twitching as he tuned into the conversation.

Valentino glanced up at Vox from where he was still draped across his lap

"Huh? What do you mean?" He huffed.

Vox slumped in his seat a bit

"Al. His body. Do you think it'll go back to the way it was or… Will he get… Ya know?" He asked.

Husk saw red but he gritted his teeth and didn't comment. Now was not the time to start a fight.

Valentino snorted a laugh

"My breeder's bodies always went back to normal after. We're demons, change doesn't seem to stick to our bodies. Might take him a while to heal, but he'll snap back like a rubber band eventually," He assured flippantly "Although, I am gonna miss seeing him round with babies."

Vox snickered

"You've got such a pregnancy fetish," He teased.

Valentino swatted at Vox's screen a bit

"Only when they're  _ my  _ babies. If they aren't then pregnancy is just disgusting and inconvenient," He drawled.

Those two  _ definitely  _ had something going on. The whole of Hell knew it, but nobody talked about it. Angel had mentioned once that Vox and Valentino themselves hadn't realized they were married yet and needed time to figure that out for themselves.

Hours. Literal hours. Valentino was pacing now, which set the rest of them on edge. He'd been through this many times, so if  _ he  _ was getting worried, it must be cause for concern.

"Val… Everything alright?" Vox asked carefully.

Valentino just shot him a glare and snarled. Vox shrunk under the glare slightly and averted his gaze with a sheepish grin. Seems even Vox knew better than to get under Valentino's skin when he was already irritated. 

Husk's ears twitched at the sound of hooves against the floor and he hopped to his feet just as the door opened and the Doctor walked in. Valentino turned and approached him

"Is my kid alright?" He barked.

Husk bared his teeth slightly and shoved Valentino away

"Is  _ Al  _ okay?" He growled.

The Doctor just glanced between the two of them and sighed

"Alastor is fine," He assured.

Husk sighed softly in relief and flopped down on the couch. He was way too old for this. Angel took a nervous step forward

"And… Th-The babies?" He stammered.

The Doctor looked to the floor and bit his lip

"There were some… Complications."


	28. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned it last time, but I'll mention it again, I work an essential service, and am therefore still working during this pandemic. Very busy days, and most of the time, when I get home, I just don't have the energy to write. Not anything good anyway, so there will be fairly large gaps between chapters, there's nothing I can do about. I know it sucks, but please don't harp on me about it, or I'll stop wanting to write. I'm putting these chapters out as quickly as I can without the quality suffering, and I would rather have my readers wait a bit longer to read something that I'm proud of, then get chapters more frequently but aren't very good because I wrote them while exhausted.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you guys understand, and that you like the chapter.

"What do you mean 'complications'?" Vox snapped as he stood up.

Pentious practically lunged forward

"Are they alive!?" He worried.

The Doctor quickly raised his hands

"Yes, yes. They're alive. It's just… A bit on the fence with how long that'll last. Husk's is  _ really  _ tiny, and she had a twisted wing when I delivered her, likely from when Alastor took that fall. I don't know if it'll ever heal, and it's too dangerous to perform surgery on her right now," He explained.

Husk's ears drooped and his heart sank

"She?" He mumbled "B-But she's alive, right?"

The Doctor nodded

"She's alive. Just really tiny," He assured "Come on. They're being incubated in Alastor's room.

Valentino immediately plastered himself to the incubator once they entered the room. The Doctor pointed to a chubby little baby with matte purple skin and four arms

"That's your son, boss," He muttered.

Valentino grinned and very gently tapped the glass, pulling the babies attention

"Hello Zaryx," He cooed fondly.

Zaryx was  _ easily  _ the biggest baby, clearly having been hogging the nutrients like some kind of parasite. He wiggled slightly and smooshed a hand against his face while making little baby noises. Valentino sniffled slightly

"He's a big boy," He praised "Aren't you?"

"You know, he can't understand you yet," Alastor's groggy voice teased.

Husk was at his side in seconds

"Are you okay?" He worried.

Alastor nodded sluggishly

"Tired…" He mumbled "How are they?"

Husk winced slightly and his ears drooped

"Fine. They're all fine," He assured.

No reason to make Alastor feel guilty about falling again. The Doctor gently wheeled the incubator closer to the bed so Alastor could see the babies

"You've got three boys and two girls," He informed.

Alastor sluggishly touched the glass and chuckled

"How long must they stay in there?" He asked.

The Doctor smirked

"Well, Zaryx can come out right now, if you want to hold him," He offered.

Husk had never seen energy come back to a person so fast. Alastor sat bolt upright and eagerly bounced on his spot

"Yes please." Ever so polite.

The Doctor just chuckled and fondly shook his head as he opened the incubator and carefully picked Zaryx up before handing him off to Alastor 

"This chubby caterpillar is a fuckin' parasite. He's been hogging all the nutrients, which explains why you were eating  _ so  _ much during your pregnancy," He informed.

Alastor gently took the baby and held him close

"Hello, dear," He hummed "I'm your mama."

Zaryx just stared up at him. Alastor gently pet his cheek and crinkled his nose slightly. His skin was… Prickly. Not overly so, but still. His hair was sharp as well… Like a caterpillar. He had no wings or antennae yet, but Alastor had a feeling he'd get them. Probably around puberty. And he was  _ so  _ chubby.

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut when his vision started to blur. Valentino sat down in the edge of the bed and nuzzled Alastor's cheek

"You're a mama," He purred. 

Alastor sniffled and nodded before looking up at Valentino

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked.

Valentino eagerly snatched him up, pulling a giggle from Alastor, and fondly cooed at him.

Angel had glued himself to the incubator now and was babbling nonsense at Absynthe, who was getting a major kick out of it. He looked up at the Doctor

"Why are some more developed than others?" He asked.

The Doctor glanced up from the chart he was looking over

"Depends on the type of demon," He explained flippantly "They're all reasonably developed, considering they're premature, but that's likely because Alastor is a deer demon. Baby deer can stand almost as soon as they're born."

Angel pressed his face back to the glass and Absynthe giggled eagerly, reaching up for him

"Why does Absy have to stay inside?" He pouted.

The Doctor gently tapped the glass with his pen

"He hasn't fully developed his exoskeleton yet, so he's a tad vulnerable. This is just a precaution-" He assured before pointing to Byrethiah "-She can probably come out, but I'd give her a few days just in case. She  _ seems  _ fine, but she's also… Metallic… So I can't really tell-" He pointed to Silyn "-He's just in there to keep warm. It's a little cool in here."

Husk's ears pinned back

"So really the only one who  _ needs  _ to be in there, is Irabella," He muttered.

The Doctor lowered his gaze

"She is the one I'm most concerned about. She's very tiny," He explained "But she's breathing on her own for right now. I just have to keep an eye on her. Regardless, seeing as Alastor wasn't born in Hell, all of you should be prepared, their health may begin to deteriorate."

Husk apprehensively stood from the bed and leaned over the incubator to look at Irabella. She was no bigger than his forearm, her eyes shut tight, one of her tiny, featherless wings twisted in a way that had to be uncomfortable. Her breath was rapid and she wasn't moving much. Husk swallowed thickly and his heart sank, he had very little hope she'd survive.

"Is it my fault?" Alastor suddenly asked "Did  _ I  _ hurt her?"

Husk winced and his ears pinned back. The Doctor didn't respond right away, which was honestly answer enough. Yes, she was stunted because of the fall. He didn't need to say it out loud.

"Hey, Al! Don't get up!" Vox quickly scolded, at Alastor's side in seconds.

Alastor held onto him and looked down at Irabella, tears streaming down his face

"Oh Bella…" He whimpered "I'm so sorry."

Husk wrapped an arm around his waist to help Vox stabilize him. Pentious looked up from staring at Silyn

"Alastor," He started, tone scolding, making Alastor flinch "We talked about this. It wasn't your fault."

Alastor swallowed thickly and took a deep breath

"I… I know, dear… I'm sorry," He muttered.

Husk frowned slightly, it wasn't like Alastor to back down so easily. His ears twitched at the sound of whispers and he glanced over at Valentino and the Doctor.

"You should be prepared. It's clear Alastor isn't exactly great at regulating his own emotions, tending instead to bottle them up. He's at an extremely high risk of postpartum depression, so if you care about him at all,  _ boss _ , you better keep an eye on him," The Doctor informed.

Valentino scoffed and crossed his lower pair of arms, the upper two occupied holding a baby

"He's a breeding doe. Nothing more. I've got my prize, tell it to the other saps," He scoffed.

The Doctor dug his claws into his clipboard

"For  _ once _ , in your  _ pathetic  _ existence, will you  _ please  _ think of someone other than yourself!" He snapped, hair going up in flames.

The room fell silent, Angel quickly scurrying behind Vox for safety. Valentino looked ready to blow his top… But he didn't. Not after Zaryx reached up and touched his face, babbling incoherently. The Doctor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, putting the fire out as it went

"Don't forget,  _ boss _ ," He sneered "This isn't just some floozy you plucked off the street to breed with. This is the  _ Radio Demon _ . So, yeah, you've got a son, but if you want an heir, you're gonna have to stay on Alastor's good side. Ya know, if you want to  _ ever  _ see your kid again?"

Valentino flinched and snarled slightly, but the message had clearly been received. He wasn't going to be able to just take his kid and cut his losses. Not this time. Not with this baby mama. He had a feeling the term 'mama bear' wouldn't even come close to cutting it. He glanced up to watch Alastor gently tap the glass in an attempt to get Irabella to respond. She twitched a bit, but that's all.

Alastor's shaky legs finally gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed. The Doctor opened the incubator and scooped Silyn out, making a distressed sound and cringing when his little tail coiled around his arm

"Uhg… Here," He groaned.

Alastor eagerly took Silyn and chuckled

"Clingy, aren't we?" He teased.

Silyn sniffled, coiling his tail tight around Alastor's arm while snuggling into his warmth, a little forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. Alastor gasped softly in surprise when Pentious was suddenly at his side

"So small," He cooed affectionately. 

Alastor's smile grew and he nuzzled Pentious' cheek

"He's an infant," He teased "Of course he's small."

Pentious flicked his own tongue at Silyn, causing the baby to babble excitedly. Alastor gently rocked him, whispering fond praises as he lulled him back to sleep. 

"Alastor will have to stay here for a few days, until he's healed, but he can go home after that," The Doctor informed "Irabella will have to stay here longer though. I'll keep you updated."

Alastor gritted his teeth and just slightly tightened his grip on Silyn. Four of the five babies were fine, but that didn't make Irabella's condition any less painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the kids designs as they're finished.
> 
> Here's Absynthe:  
> [](https://ibb.co/VDbwZD2)


	29. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor copes with being a parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I know

Alastor didn't take kindly to having to leave Irabella behind, but Husk reminded him it was for the best, and that he could always come back anytime to see her. After everything that had happened, Alastor trusted the Doctor well enough anyway.

Within the first day of being home with the other four babies, most of Alastor's worry was drowned out by child-care. They'd quickly learned, within a few hours of the birth, that Alastor was, apparently, lactating. A fact that he was far from thrilled with. Husk didn't think he'd developed actual breasts, but his nipples were swollen and puffy at least. Husk didn't actually know, since Alastor adamantly refused to show anyone. But apparently his chest ached like crazy. And he  _ leaked _ . That was the part he hated the most. He blatantly refused to nurse in front of anyone. If a baby needed to eat, Alastor would flee the room. Even if he had to lock himself in a broom closet to avoid being seen.

"C'mon, doll, you don't have to hide it from  _ me _ ," Valentino purred as he trailed along behind Alastor as he fled to the bathroom to feed Zaryx, who ate  _ constantly _ .

"No! I don't want anyone seeing it!" Alastor huffed as he slammed the bathroom door closed in Valentino's face and locked it.

Husk had moved in with Alastor about a day ago, and the other guys came by pretty frequently. They couldn't really do the 'week on week off' thing until the babies were weaned. It just made more sense for them to stay with Alastor until then. Even if that meant he was constantly exhausted.

He didn't really let Husk help much. Every time Husk would try, Alastor would shoo him away and say something along the lines of 'you don't have to help with the ones that aren't yours.' Husk just hated seeing Alastor so tired, but he'd let it slide for now since the other guys were being so diligent. Although Vox seemed to have a bit of a 50's mentality where the infant care was concerned; it was the mother's job. But he helped out in his own way. Besides, Byrethiah was, by far, the easiest to care for, even if she creeped Husk out a bit.

Silyn cried a lot. Like a  _ lot _ . But he was a quick learner. And Absynthe thought literally everything was a riot, the kid laughed at everything. Husk had never felt so appreciated for his sleight of hand.

Alastor and Husk brought the kids to see Irabella everyday, but she wasn't getting much better. Husk was afraid for her life, and afraid of what seeing her deteriorating was doing to Alastor. In the day time, when he had to face the world, he was Alastor, chipper, chatty, and all fake smiles. But he spent his nights curled up in the rocking chair in the kids room sobbing. Husk never brought attention to it.

He glanced up when Valentino flopped down on the couch with a frustrated huff. They still didn't get along, but they made it work by just not really talking to each other.

Husk had brought his TV with him when he'd moved in, and although Alastor sneered at it every time he walked by, he hadn't objected. Which was nice. But Husk had a feeling Alastor would be hesitant to let his kids use it. They'd have to talk about that. He grabbed the remote and turned it on so he wasn't just sitting in awkward silence with a bitchy Overlord.

Angel trotted into the room, Absynthe in tow, and flopped down in Valentino's lap

"What'cha watching?" He cooed.

Husk shrugged

"I just didn't want to be sitting in silence with Valentino," He admitted.

Angel snorted a laugh and Valentino snarled at him

"Watch it, pussycat," He warned.

Absynthe reached out for Valentino, eyes locked on his fluffy coat, babbling incoherently as he made grabby hands. Absynthe wanted that coat more than anything else in all of Hell. But Valentino had absolutely no interest in any of the other kids, so he paid Absynthe no mind.

According to Alastor though, Angel and Pentious had devised a plan to swipe it. Pentious moved very quietly, so when Angel got Valentino into bed, Pentious would steal the coat while he was distracted. Husk thought it was fucking hilarious, so obviously kept it to himself. The only input Husk had given was for Angel to be careful, if Valentino found out, he'd be livid, and Husk didn't want Angel to get hurt. That had earned him an over exaggerated 'aww', so that was the last thing he said on the matter.

Absynthe whimpered and squirmed to get closer to the coats fluffy collar

"Fuff," He whined "Fuff!"

They were developing so quickly. Absynthe and Silyn were anyway. Husk couldn't pinpoint Zaryx's level of development, because the kid wasn't interested in anything but food. Chunky little caterpillar. 

Byrethiah seemed to be developing at the rate a normal, human child would, but it was hard to tell. She was strange. A little robot baby. The most she really expressed herself was when Vox came over. She'd make her screen-like face light up a bit. Even Vox found her strange. Alastor found her delightful.

"Valentino, can you watch Zaryx for a while, I need to go lie down?" Alastor's voice pulled Husk from his thoughts.

Valentino shooed Angel off his lap and eagerly took the baby

"With pleasure, doll," He cooed.

Alastor chuckled softly before heading to his bedroom. He'd only just grabbed the handle when Silyn started to cry. Alastor whimpered softly before turning and heading to check on him. Husk shook his head and stood, quickly blocking Alastor's path

"No. Go lie down. I'll check on him. He's probably just missing Pen," He stated firmly "I moved in here to help. So let me."

Alastor pursed his lips together

"You can help me with Bella, when she's able to come home," He assured.

Husk shook his head and pointed down the hall to the bedroom

"Go. Lie. Down." It really wasn't up for debate.

Alastor blinked at Husk in surprise for a moment before he giggled and kissed Husk on the cheek

"Alright, my dear. If you insist."

Husk let a relieved smile slip as Alastor lugged his exhausted body to bed. He took a deep breath and headed into the kids room. He picked Silyn up out of his crib, crinkling his nose a bit when his little snake tail coiled around his arms

"Fuck… Clingy, aren't we?" He teased before wincing when he remembered he probably shouldn't curse.

Silyn sniffled and squirmed, reaching for the door. Husk headed out into the living room. Silyn had stopped screeching, but he was looking around frantically

"Ma? Ma?" He whimpered.

Husk sat down on the couch and gently rocked Silyn

"Al's takin' a nap, kid, so you're gonna have to wait," He sighed.

Silyn continued to look around in search of Alastor

"Ma!" He shrieked, startling Husk who nearly dropped him.

"Careful, Sil, don't wanna give the old man a heart attack," Angel teased while scooping Silyn up in his lower pair of arms.

Husk relaxed slightly and sighed

"Good thing you've got all those arms, huh?" He muttered.

Angel shrugged and sat down

"Yeah. Don't take it personally, by the way, Sil's just a mama's boy," He chuckled "Thinks he's dying if he's not constantly in Al's arms."

Husk let a little smile slip as he watched Angel slowly rock Silyn. He continued to squirm and whimper even as he slowly fell asleep. Angel snickered and shook his head before heading back to the nursery to put Silyn and Absynthe down.

Husk stood and slowly made his way to the bedroom. He carefully opened the door and entered the room. He chuckled softly at the sight of Alastor passed out on the bed, sleeping away soundly. Husk softly made his way to the bed and curled up next to Alastor, spooning him and nuzzling his neck, unable to stop himself from purring.

"I love you, Al," He breathed.

Alastor hummed contently in his slip and shifted back to snuggle into Husk's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor overworks himself so he doesn't have to cope with his feelings


	30. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk helps relieve some of Alastor's discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in this chapter.

Alastor hummed softly and yawned as he woke up before snuggling back into the fluffy warmth behind him. It was quiet, and dark… How long had he slept? He gasped when lips touched his neck and he glanced over his shoulder 

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the babies?" He whispered. 

Husk smirked

"We did. It's the middle of the night, sweetheart. The babies are sleeping, and you should be too," He teased quietly.

Alastor blinked before moving to get up

"I should check on them."

Husk immediately tightened his grip around Alastor's waist

"Oh no you don't," He scolded "Just let them sleep. They'll cry if they need anything."

Alastor pursed his lips together before relaxing back into bed

"If you insist…" He mumbled.

Husk immediately got back to littering Alastor's neck with kisses. Alastor giggled softly and tilted his head out of the way

"Having fun?" He hummed before gasping when Husk ground his hips against his butt and something hard poked against him.

"Yes. I am," Husk purred "It's been… Fuck…  _ Months _ ."

Alastor bit his lip

"You want to have sex?" He asked, turning around in Husk's arms to look at him.

Husk nodded

"Only if you want to," He mumbled.

Alastor dropped a hand to tease his fingers along the shaft of Husk's erection

"I suppose we could. I'm not rutting, so there's no chance I'll get pregnant again," He snickered.

Husk chuckled and pulled Alastor into a kiss, dropping his hands to eagerly grope at his butt. Alastor gasped into the kiss, tail shooting upright and wagging happily. Husk broke the kiss to quickly strip Alastor of his clothes

"Sorry if I'm a little overly eager," He breathed.

Alastor shook his head

"It's fine, I know it's been a while," He assured.

Husk ran a hand up Alastor's torso to gently tease a nipple. Alastor bit his lip to keep from crying out before blushing deeply when he leaked

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," He whimpered, voice heavy with embarrassment. 

Husk smirked and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose

"You know why they're probably sore?" He purred "Because you don't pump. You make more milk than the babies eat, and you don't do anything with it. They'd feel better and would probably be less swollen if you pumped."

Alastor crinkled his nose in distaste

"It's so embarrassing," He huffed.

Husk leaned back to get a better look at Alastor's chest

"Look at you. You're so swollen you've got tiny tits," He teased.

Alastor's blush deepened and his eyes widened

"Sh-Shut up!" He scolded "Don't say such things."

He knew Husk was right. The flesh surrounding his nipples, the meat of his pecs, had started to swell, and they  _ ached _ . So badly. They always felt better after the babies ate, but when they were left for a while, they swelled and ached.

"Maybe only an A cup, but still," Husk commented, cupping Alastor's 'tits'.

Alastor crinkled his nose again

"Stop, they're sore," He huffed.

Husk hummed in thought

"Turn around, so I can spoon you," He urged.

Alastor did as requested and eagerly leaned back against Husk's fluffy chest

"Angel Dust left some lubricant here. 'Just in case'," He informed, passing the bottle back to Husk, who quickly took it and popped it open.

Husk leaned back to slicked his cock up before lining it with Alastor's hole

"You gonna be okay without prepping?" He asked.

Alastor nodded

"Might have to wait a little longer to adjust, but I'll live," He assured "We probably won't have much time anyway."

Husk nodded before slowly pressing inside. Alastor clawed at the sheets and whined, parting his legs and draping one back over Husk's thigh

"Mmm… Much bigger than I remember," He panted.

Husk pressed his forehead against Alastor's shoulder

"That's 'cause you're not rutting…" He groaned "Fuck… You're tight."

Alastor took deep breaths and closed his eyes, just focusing on his breathing so he could relax. Husk perked up and smirked, running his hands up Alastor's body to cup the swollen flesh of his chest

"Just relax," He soothed while gently kneading Alastor's 'tits'.

Alastor eyes immediately shot open and he moaned, quickly darting his hands up to cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake the babies

"N-No, I'll l-leak," He stammered, legs trembling from the feeling.

Husk glanced down and shifted his hips

"You sure loosened up quick, though," He teased.

Alastor shuddered, eyes rolling back as Husk teased his nipples

"O-Oh, please," He moaned, quickly squeezing his legs together again.

Husk cursed at the increased pressure around his cock

"Careful, sweetheart, don't wanna cum too soon," He purred.

Alastor took deep breaths, gripping Husk's wrists. Husk slowly started grinding into him, cock caught right on his prostate, and squeezed the swollen flesh. Alastor sobbed softly and covered his mouth again, tears of embarrassment welling up in his eyes as his nipples sprayed milk

"I am  _ not  _ cleaning that," He scolded breathlessly before pressing back against Husk's chest.

Husk nipped and kissed his neck

"But doesn't it feel good?" He soothed.

Alastor would never admit to it out loud, but yes. The decrease in pressure was absolutely  _ divine _ .

"Shut up and make love to me," He scolded.

Husk grinned and kissed Alastor's cheek while picking up the pace of his grinding

"With pleasure, sweetheart," He purred.

Alastor tilted his head back against Husk's shoulder and moaned softly. Husk littered his neck with hickeys as he rutted into him, continuing to knead his swollen chest, draining the build up of milk

"You make a lot," He breathed "Fuck… You're so gorgeous right now."

Alastor bit his lip and blushed deeply

"It won't last forever," He panted "They'll go away once the babies are weaned."

Husk nodded

"Then let me enjoy them while you have them," He teased.

Alastor huffed before giggling softly

"V-Valentino will be furious when he finds out I let you 'milk' me," He whimpered "He's been wanting to for a while."

Husk nuzzled behind Alastor's ear

"You should let him," He hummed, dropping a hand to slowly jerk Alastor off "I'm sure he'd appreciate it, and you'd feel better, relieving the pressure more often."

Alastor whined desperately and humped into Husk's hand

"I suppose you're right," He panted "It's just so…-"

"Embarrassing?" Husk cut in.

Alastor nodded before quickly covering his mouth as he came. Husk sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder to keep quiet as he followed suit. They both took deep breaths as they came down from their high. Husk pulled his teeth out of Alastor's flesh and sighed contently

"I'll do the laundry tomorrow," He hummed "So no one finds out I milked you."

Alastor playfully elbowed him in the ribs

"Brat," He scolded before perking up when one of the babies started to cry "Oh… Duty calls."

Husk shuddered when Alastor pulled away to stand up, causing his softening cock to pop out of him. He fondly watched as Alastor threw a robe on. Alastor stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Husk

"I better still have enough milk to feed them," He teased before leaving the room.

Husk grinned before looking down at the little puddles of milk on the floor, he should probably get up and clean that… Fuck it. It could wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pics of the babies might take a little while loner, because I'm rethinking some designs, but they will be posted eventually.


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is finally able to bring Irabella home, and he and Valentino share a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Valastor fluff and smut in this chapter.

Alastor hummed nervously as they made their way to the studio. The Doctor had called to tell him that Irabella could go home now. Valentino had him sitting in his lap and was gently scritching behind his ears

"I know this has been really hard on you," He started awkwardly "And I know I haven't exactly been the most supportive, but I want you to know that I'm sorry she got hurt and I'm glad she's okay…"

Alastor glanced over his shoulder at Valentino and his grin widened

"What's all this? Not like you to try and get on my good side," He chuckled.

The other guys were busy that day, so it was just Alastor and Valentino. Husk was at the hotel, tending the bar, Vox was out of town, Sir Pentious was working on an invention, and Angel Dust had a shoot. Alastor felt weird being on his own with Valentino, but he seemed to be trying, at least, which was appreciated. 

"Voxxy's been out of town for a while," Valentino drawled "I'm getting annoyed."

That was Valentino's way of saying he missed Vox. Alastor didn't understand their relationship, half the time they seemed to detest each other's mere presences, yet they couldn't stand to be apart for long.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Alastor assured.

Valentino wrapped his arms around Alastor and rested his chin on his shoulder

"Huh… I hope so," He sighed dejectedly. 

Alastor grinned and blushed lightly

"Have you ever told him that you love him?" He asked.

Valentino cringed

"Uhg… No. Why would I? He knows I care…" He grumbled.

Alastor tilted his head a bit before turning it and nuzzling Valentino's cheek

"How could he? You aren't the most affectionate person," He cooed.

Valentino sat up straight and scoffed

"Believe me, Bambi, he knows," He scowled.

Alastor blinked in confusion before nuzzling back against Valentino's chest a bit, cuddling his moth fluff

"Has he ever said it to you?" He wondered.

Valentino pursed his lips together and his antennae pinned back

"Why you askin' all this shit anyway?" He grumbled.

Alastor shrugged

"Curiosity? And maybe I'm a little concerned about my relationship with Husk," He muttered "You didn't answer my question."

Valentino dipped his damaged antenna and gently nibbled on it

"No, he hasn't. But it doesn't matter, 'cause I know he cares," He huffed "I don't  _ need  _ him to  _ say _ it…"

Alastor glanced back at Valentino. The way he'd said that… Alastor could tell he was insecure about it.

"You should tell him, I think," He chirped before perking up as the limo approached the studio.

Valentino glanced up

"Why're you worried about your thing with Pussycat?" He asked "You two are like an old, married couple. He's head over heels for you, I don't think you've got anything to worry about in that regard."

Alastor lowered his gaze

"I don't love him the same way he loves me," He explained "Husker is more like family, but I know he loves me in a more… Romantic way."

Valentino nuzzled behind one of Alastor's ears

"Isn't the point of marriage to call your partner family? Like isn't that the end goal of falling in love? So, you just skipped a step. You still love him, right?" He breathed.

Alastor nodded. Valentino kissed the feather-soft fur behind Alastor's ear

"Then what're you worried about? Husk isn't gonna care about the details, just so long as you love each other, and Bella," He assured.

Alastor turned in Valentino's arms and pecked him on the lips as the limo pulled into the parking garage under the studio

"Who knew there was a decent man buried deep down under all that fluff?" He teased, squishing Valentino's moth fluff up around his head.

Valentino blushed at the action, antennae flicked excitedly at the attention

"Yeah, yeah. You want your kid or not?" He huffed.

Alastor hopped to his feet and quickly got out of the limo as it rolled to a stop. Valentino chuckled and followed after him.

Alastor glued himself to Irabella's little crib as soon as he entered the nursery. The Doctor was looking over her chart

"I took her out of the incubator last evening, she's holding strong this morning and continuing to improve, so she's safe to go home now," He explained.

Alastor yanked him into a suffocating hug

"Thank you!" He exclaimed.

The Doctor kept his hands to himself but blushed deeply

"C'mon, get off me. Gettin' hard in this thing sucks," He grumbled.

Alastor pulled away and tapped the lock of the Doctor's chastity belt. Valentino finally entered the room

"All's good?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded

"Yeah, she can go home now," He assured with a shrug.

Alastor carefully picked her up and held her close, nuzzling her chubby little cheek. The Doctor pursed his lips together and stepped out of the room. Valentino sat down in a chair and just watched Alastor cuddle Irabella.

"You must be relieved," He commented "I know how worried you were about her."

Alastor smiled before sitting in Valentino's lap. He averted his gaze and flushed deeply before unbuttoning his shirt to feed Irabella. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as she drank greedily. He couldn't bear to see Valentino watch him breastfeed, but Husk had insisted on being more open about it.

A hand gently rubbed his lower back and Alastor risked a peek. The way Valentino was looking at him actually made him blush and he quickly averted his gaze again

"What?" He huffed bashfully.

Valentino grinned

"You look beautiful when you're mothering," He purred "That's all."

Alastor scoffed and turned his attention back to Irabella

"Husker thinks I need to start… Pumping," He sneered out the word "I don't like the idea…"

Valentino continued to gently rub Alastor's back

"How come? Ain't like the breast pump's a post-1930's thing," He wondered curiously.

Alastor crinkled his nose

"I don't know… I think it's the…  _ Breasts  _ in general," He admitted with a cringe "I hate having them and want them to go away, but… The other night, Husker and I…-"

He cut himself off and looked down at Irabella, who'd finished drinking and was now just staring up at him with her  _ huge  _ eyes. Alastor quickly tucked himself back in his shirt and he stood up

"Let's go," He hummed.

Valentino just shrugged and followed after him again.

Once back in the limo though, he spoke up

"So what happened between you and Pussycat?" He pushed.

Alastor flinched before sighing softly

"We got… Intimate. During which he decided it would be fun to… Knead my 'breasts'," He mumbled "It actually wasn't the worst thing. I still don't like them, but they're  _ quite _ sensitive."

Valentino's eyes darkened and he licked his lips

"You trying to torture me?" He scolded.

Alastor giggled softly

"No… He actually thinks I should let you. I guess he figured it's something you would enjoy," He explained.

Valentino's eyes widened

"Husk thinks  _ I  _ should milk you?" He gaped "He hates me."

Alastor shrugged

"I think you just annoy him," He assured clumsily "And I guess he figured if you're happy, you'll be less annoying. Plus it'll make my chest feel less sore."

Valentino hooded his eyes and grinned

"How do you feel right now?" He urged, shifting closer.

Alastor shifted away and gave Valentino a scandalized look

"I have an infant in my arms," He scolded "At least wait until I get home and am able to put her down."

Valentino raised all four hands in surrender

"You're right. Guess I got a tad overexcited," He snickered.

Alastor's smile softened a bit and he shifted closer to Valentino again

"Good little moth," He teased, reaching up to playfully tug on Valentino's healthy antenna.

Valentino leaned into the gesture a bit and made a happy clicking noise that Alastor couldn't help but find adorable. He'd never seen Valentino like this, it was strange. He'd have to ask Angel about it.

The limo rolled to a stop outside Alastor's place and he quickly got out. He wasn't going to suggest Valentino stop the things he did, but that didn't mean Alastor had to be comfortable with it. He knew what went on in that limo and didn't want Irabella anywhere near it in her delicate state.

He entered the house and made a b-line for the nursery. Valentino flopped down on the couch

"How are they?" He called.

It was silent for a moment before Alastor exited the room with a note

"They aren't here, but there's a note. 'Al, shoot wrapped up early, so I took the babies to meet my sister. I've got formula and everything else, promise to have them back before dark. -Angel Dust'," He read aloud.

Alastor giggled softly and sat down on the couch next to Valentino

"Well… Guess we have the house to ourselves… And Bella," He chirped.

Valentino grinned and took his hat off, followed by his sunglasses. Alastor just watched him get more comfortable. Valentino shrugged his coat off before wrapping his arms around Alastor's waist and pulling him closer

"Is Bella asleep?" He asked softly.

Alastor nodded, blushing deeply as Valentino lowered him to the couch and kissed him deeply. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of sleeping with Valentino again, the first time wasn't really a fond memory.

"Wait," He whimpered, turning away from the kiss.

Valentino halted

"What is it?" He huffed.

Alastor bit his lip

"I'm not really in the mood for… Sex," He sneered.

Valentino groaned softly but pulled away

"Uhg… Fuck… Fine," He grumbled "But I'm jerking off."

He popped the button of his shorts open and unzipped his fly, letting his massive cock spring out. Alastor sat up and bit his lip. Valentino smirked and slowly stroked himself

"What's the matter? Ain't nothin' you've never seen before," He teased.

Alastor swallowed thickly

"I'll help you if you help me?" He suggested.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow

"What did you have in mind?" He chuckled.

Alastor lowered his gaze in thought

"I don't know… But I'm getting really sore. Bella didn't drink as much as I'd hoped she would," He admitted, reaching up to rub his chest, just below his breasts, massaging the tender flesh.

Valentino's antennae practically vibrated

"Oh, I see. C'mere and sit in my lap with my dick between your legs," He purred "I'll milk ya good."

Alastor crinkled his nose and blushed deeply

"Be gentle," He huffed, snapping his fingers to rid himself of his clothes.

Valentino's gaze immediately dropped to Alastor's breasts before lowering further to his cesarean scar. Alastor followed Valentino's gaze and his ears drooped. He quickly wrapped his arms around himself to hide the scar. Valentino winced, taking his hands off himself

"Hey, don't do that," He soothed, gently prying Alastor's arms open "I love it. It's so beautiful. You have that because of my son, and all your other babies."

Alastor swallowed thickly before his grin widened

"Oh, so you  _ can  _ be a gentleman, you just choose not to be?" He cooed playfully.

Valentino snickered and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose

"Damn straight. You should get something to catch the milk, by the way. No sense in it going to waste," He suggested.

Alastor perked up before heading into the kitchen to grab a few baby bottles

"See,  _ this  _ is why I don't need a pump," He giggled while sitting in Valentino's lap, shifting until they were both comfortable, Valentino's cock snug between Alastor's thighs.

Valentino kissed his neck as he ground up between Alastor's thighs

"Mmm, brat," He teased. 

Alastor grinned, leaning back against Valentino's chest as he cupped his breasts. Alastor bit his lip and closed his eyes, whimpering as Valentino gently massaged the tender mounds before shifting his fingers to tease Alastor's nipples.

"Ah!" Alastor gasped, quickly covering his mouth.

Valentino grabbed one of the bottles with a free hand and unscrewed the cap before bringing it closer to Alastor's chest. He rested his chin on Alastor's shoulder to watch as he gently squeezed Alastor's right breast, grinning when he whimpered softly as milk sprayed into the bottle

"How's that?" He asked breathlessly, continuing to grind between Alastor's legs "Am I hurting you?"

Alastor shook his head

"N-No, you're doing g-great," He assured, pawing gently at Valentino's hands.

Valentino grinned as he continued milking Alastor

"For what it's worth, I think you'd look super fucking hot hooked up to a pump," He purred "I'll even get you a sexy cow outfit with a bell to match."

Alastor snorted a laugh before crying out when Valentino switched to his left breast

"O-Oh, you'd like that, w-wouldn't you?" He stammered.

Valentino snickered

"I  _ really  _ would," He hummed "But only if you want to."

Alastor nuzzled Valentino's cheek

"You're acting different," He commented "Not that I'm complaining, but are you feeling alright?"

Valentino shrugged as he resumed to gently massaging Alastor's breasts

"Voxxy and I had a long talk the other day… I don't wanna get into it," He admitted "Too long, didn't read; I wanna be a better person for my son."

Alastor's smile softened

"I understand," He assured before tilting his head back to rest against Valentino's shoulder.

He squeezed his legs together slightly. Valentino hissed and nipped at Alastor's neck

"Tease," He scolded, setting the half-full bottle aside so he could tease Alastor's nipples.

His little moans and cried were music to Valentino's ears

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He purred, softly tugging on the hypersensitive nubs.

Alastor mewled, squeezing his legs together again

"C-Careful, please!" He whined "They're  _ so  _ sensitive."

Valentino littered his neck with hickeys as he grabbed the bottle again and continued milking Alastor. He kept an eye on his expressions to make sure he wasn't overwhelming him. It was getting difficult to focus though, he was so close. He cursed softly and put the bottle aside, continuing to just fondle Alastor's breasts

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna cum," He warned, humping up into that tight space between Alastor's thighs "You're fucking gorgeous like this. You'd make  _ fantastic  _ porn."

Alastor rolled his eyes before giggling softly

"You're a workaholic," He panted.

Valentino grinned and gently pinched Alastor's nipples, which caused him to clench his legs and cry out in surprise, the increase in pressure pulled Valentino over the edge, cum splattering across Alastor's stomach. He slumped slightly, forehead pressed against Alastor's shoulder as he panted

"F-Fuck me," He groaned "Haven't cum that good in a while."

Alastor took deep breaths, reaching up to playfully tug on Valentino's fluffy antenna

"Ça va?" He worried.

Valentino nodded, lifting his head and resting his chin on Alastor's shoulder again

"I'm fine, just out of breath," He hummed.

Alastor patted his head

"Good," He chirped before gasping when Valentino resumed massaging his breasts.

Valentino sat up a little straighter and grabbed the bottle

"Almost done," He sighed contently as he resumed milking Alastor, who let out the most pitiful little whimper at the feeling.

He squirmed in Valentino's hold, likely getting a tad overwhelmed. Valentino kissed his cheek

"I know, just breathe, we're almost finished," He soothed "Just a little more-" He switched to the other breast "-And… A little longer-" He kissed Alastor's cheek again when he sniffled, actually feeling a little bad at the feeling of tears streamng down his cheeks "- All done!"

He screwed the cap back on the, now full, baby bottle and put it down on the coffee table before maneuvering Alastor around so he was curled up in Valentino's lap, sobbing softly into his fluff. Valentino rubbed his back and gently hushed him

"It's okay. I know they must be aching now. I'm sorry," He soothed "Just think how much better you'll feel once the ache goes away."

Alastor sniffled softly as he lifted his head

"Thank you for being so gentle, my dear," He whimpered "It's not your fault they're so tender."

Valentino nuzzled his forehead before kissing it

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll look after Bella in the meantime," He offered.

Alastor's eyes widened in shock before he slowly nodded. Valentino hoisted him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in before heading into the nursery to check on Bella. Alastor couldn't help but be impressed, Valentino was clearly very serious about being a better person for Zaryx' benefit. He just hoped it would leak into all aspects of his life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will likely feature Husk going full kitten mode over his little girl. Also, Valentino will have his ups and downs, but he is genuinely trying to be better.


	32. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor worries over what kind of life his children will have in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I did not think this story through beyond 'Mamma Mia 2.0 featuring Alastor as Donna), which is why it's slowed down so much; I'd run out of plot points lol. But I've come up with more plot points, so I actually know what to write about now! Yay!

Alastor giggled softly from where he was leaning against the doorway to the nursery. As soon as Husk had arrived home, he’d made a b-line right to Irabella. He was sitting in the rocking chair with her in his arms, purring like a motorboat. And nothing anyone did or said would make him stop. Alastor was actually pretty sure he was sleeping. Purring away as he did.

Alastor gasped softly when arms wrapped around him from behind and he glanced over his shoulder at Sir Pentious

“Good morning, Pen,” He greeted.

Pentious hummed contently and nuzzled Alastor’s neck

“Has he been there all night?” He asked.

Alastor giggled again and nodded

“Mhmm. I can’t get him to let her go,” He sighed fondly “And why would I want to?”

Pentious gave Alastor a squeeze before slithering away. Alastor carefully closed the door to the nursery, leaving Husk with the babies, and turned away from the door. He halted at the sight of Pentious and Angel Dust sitting together on the couch. They were talking quietly as Angel tended to Absynthe. Pentious wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. Angel looked up from his son and grinned, leaning close and pecking Pentious on the lips.

Alastor glanced around the room awkwardly before heading to his bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Now that everything had calmed down, Alastor found himself slowly getting bored. Perhaps a broadcast would do him good? He knitted his brows together at the thought… His babies were going to spend their entire lives surrounded by sin; murder, rape, drugs, violence… Did it really matter if Alastor still participated? He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face before going to his window and looking out, up at Heaven.

“...I wish you were here, Mama,” He mumbled “So you could tell me what to do…”

The door to the bedroom opened and one of Alastor’s ears twitched towards the sound.

“You good, Toots?” Valentino asked.

Alastor glanced back at him

“I’ve been… Thinking a lot about what you said… About being a better person for Zaryx,” He explained.

Valentino stood next to Alastor at the window, loosely wrapping a lower arm around his waist

“Yeah? What about it?”

Alastor shrugged before turning his gaze back up to Heaven

“I just… I can’t stop thinking that… If I actually had what it takes to be a good parent, I wouldn’t be down  _ here _ ,” He admitted “Hell is no place for a child.”

Valentino looked up at Heaven, squinting a bit

“You’re probably right… Your parents are in Heaven?” He asked.

Alastor snarled under his breath

“My  _ mother  _ is in Heaven,” He spat.

Valentino snickered

“Woah, woah. Aim that animosity somewhere else,” He teased “So your dad’s in Hell?”

Alastor averted his gaze and nodded

“Mhmm… His name was Cyrus back when he was alive… Our relationship was  _ far  _ from positive,” He mumbled.

Valentino’s eyebrows shot up in realization

“Oh! So  _ that’s  _ why you shot down ‘Cyrus’ as Silyn’s name,” He hummed.

Alastor nodded before leaning against Valentino

“I couldn’t name my son after that…  _ Man _ …” He hissed.

Valentino chuckled softly

“Go easy on him, Al,” He joked.

Alastor immediately perked up a bit, smile widening. Valentino ruffled Alastor’s hair playfully

“So… Have you found him in Hell? Like… Have you two spoken at all since you died?” He wondered before wincing “I don’t mean to pry…”

Alastor patted Valentino’s butt reassuringly

“It’s alright,” He soothed “Yes… He goes by Kirak now… You probably know him as The Faceless Demon.”

Valentino crinkled his face at the name

“Oh… Sorry he’s your dad,” He chuckled bitterly.

Alastor cringed and averted his gaze

“Yeah…” He muttered “I suppose you’ve met him?”

Valentino nodded

“Mhmm… Comes by a few of my establishments. My whores aren’t exactly fond of him,” He explained.

Alastor perked up when he heard a baby start crying. He left his room, Valentino following close behind him, and entered the nursery. Well… Husk was awake now.

“It’s Silyn,” Husk yawned.

Alastor chuckled softly and picked up the squirmy snake, holding him close

“Are you cold, little one?” He worried.

Silyn immediately plastered himself to Alastor’s chest, whimpering quietly. Alastor gently rocked him back to sleep before putting him back down. Husk stood, Irabella still asleep in his arms

“We need to get some heating in this place,” He commented.

Alastor shot him a glare before slumping a bit

“I… I know,” He reluctantly agreed.

Husk’s eyes widened and he smirked

“Did you just… Actually agree?” He teased.

Alastor huffed

“It’s… It’s not like it was  _ invented  _ post 1930’s,” He grumbled “Just… Popularized.”

Valentino grinned and cocked an eyebrow

“Yeah, but ya know, electric heating is better.”

Alastor turned a venomous glare on him

“Don’t push it,” He snarled.

Husk snorted a laugh, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake Irabella. Alastor crossed his arms, pouting slightly. Valentino leaned down and kissed his cheek

“Think of the babies,” He reminded.

Alastor deflated a bit and sighed in frustration

“Oh, fine!” He huffed.

Husk approached Alastor and kissed the tip of his nose

“Thanks, sweetheart,” He praised.

Alastor blushed and pulled Husk into a hug, being mindful of the infant in his arms. Valentino picked Zaryx up out of his crib where he’d woken up

“Fuck…” He cursed “You’re getting heavy.”

Alastor gave Valentino a pleading look and he winced

“Sorry, toots…”

Alastor watched Valentino sit down in the rocking chair with Zaryx before looking down at Irabella, nestled comfortably between her parents.

“Did the Doctor say anything about her wing?” Husk asked.

Alastor pursed his lips together

“No… I’ll call later and ask,” He assured.

Valentino glanced up from Zaryx

“Hey, Al… I hate to be the guy to bring this up, but seeing as it’s literally been on the news, pretty much all of Hell knows about the kids. Do you think Kirak will take an interest?” He asked.

Alastor stiffened and he unintentionally emitted radio feedback, which got the rest of the babies up. Silyn started crying and Alastor winced

“Sorry…” He mumbled.

Byrethiah pushed herself upright and just stared up at Alastor, completely soundless. Alastor just blinked at her in confusion

“When did you learn to sit up?” He laughed before sighing softly “Oh… There’s so many of you… It’s impossible to keep up with your development.”

He picked Silyn up and rocked him until he stopped crying

“It’s alright, cher,” He soothed “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Irabella buried herself into Husk’s fur as much as she could and went right back to sleep. Zaryx was making grabby hands at Alastor

“Num!” He whined.

Alastor looked down at him

“Can you be patient? I’m busy,” He teased.

Zaryx huffed and jerked all four hands forward

“Num!” He repeated.

Alastor looked back up at Valentino

“There should be some bottles in the fridge, could you heat one up and take care of him?” He asked.

Valentino stood and nodded before kissing Alastor on the forehead

“Sure, toots,” He agreed before leaving the room.

Alastor sat down in the rocking chair with Silyn and looked up at Husk

“She definitely seems to like you,” He hummed fondly.

Husk looked down at Irabella and chuckled

“She likes my fur,” He corrected.

Alastor’s smile widened

“Well, they’re babies. It’s a start. The only thing they like about me at this age is my milk,” He assured.

Husk blushed and shrugged

“I know. I have been through this before, ya know,” He reminded.

Alastor nodded and turned his attention to Silyn. For some reason, he just really didn’t want to talk about Husk’s old wife and kid right now. Husk sat down in another chair with Irabella

“You’re worried about Cyrus?” He asked.

Alastor took a deep breath

“Maybe… I just know he’ll try to become a part of their lives… I don’t want him to even meet them, he has no right,” He snarled.

Husk nodded

“But you think he’ll try to pull that?”

Alastor gave Silyn a fond squeeze

“They  _ are  _ his grandchildren,” He grumbled “Not that that will mean anything to him. He’ll want to be a part of their lives just to tick me off.”

Few people tested Alastor’s smile quite like his father did. He’d never lost it around him, though. Refused to give him the satisfaction. Husk nodded again in understanding

“Well… They’re your family before they’re his, so you don’t have to let him near them if you’re uncomfortable with the idea,” He assured.

Alastor gave Husk a huge smile

“I know, I just can’t help but worry,” He hummed.

Husk snickered

“Welcome to parenthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just sketches for now, I'll do coloured versions eventually, but here are the four remaining babies:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/4YQVrdp)  
> 


	33. Kirak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the douche in this chapter.

It took a  _ lot  _ of convincing, but Husk did eventually agree to let Alastor take Irabella out of the house with him. The other babies were with their dads, and Husk had to work at the hotel, so it was just Alastor and Irabella. He’d just brought her to meet Rosie, who’d been every different type of delighted. He was on his way home now, pushing Irabella in her stroller, baring his teeth at anyone who’s gaze lingered a little too long.

He stopped by a liquor store to get some drinks for Husk, and the other men who littered his home these days. He propped Irabella up on his hip after vanishing the stroller, and headed inside. The man at the register cocked an eyebrow at the baby before shrinking under Alastor’s murderous smile.

“Good afternoon, sir,” He greeted, tone warning as he held Irabella closer.

She made little noises in her sleep and cuddled closer to Alastor’s chest. The clerk just chuckled sheepishly and waved. Alastor nodded and ventured further into the store. He wanted to get Husk something a little more high-quality, to celebrate Irabella coming home. He sifted through some different types of whiskey, paying no mind when someone came up beside him.

“Last time I checked, ya weren’t one fer hard liquor,” A heavy New Orleans accent teased.

Alastor went rigid and he made some feedback. He swallowed thickly and kept his focus on the booze. He tightened his grip around Irabella, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her close.

“Aww, c’mon now, Rascal, don’t ignore me.”

Alastor just grabbed the most expensive bottle and quickly headed to the front to pay. He tapped his foot impatient as the clerk hurried to ring him up. His hair stood on edge when he heard the heavy clicking of hooves against the hard floor, and he fled the store without his change. He conjured the stroller again and gently put Irabella down in it. He tucked the bottle of whiskey in the little compartment under where the baby went.

Alastor moved to take a step and froze.

“She’s adorable,” Kirak purred from where he was leaning over to look at Irabella.

Alastor tightly clenched the bar of the stroller

“Get away from her, Cyrus,” He hissed.

Kirak straightened with a groan and turned to look at Alastor

“Relax, Rascal,” He snickered “Jus’ sayin’ hi to my granddaughter. Never thought I’d get one, what with what a freak ya’ve always been.”

Alastor huffed and pushed passed him, heading on his way

“She is  _ not  _ your granddaughter,” He snarled.

Kirak scoffed

“What? Only Moira gets a grandchild?” He huffed “I don’t think that’s fair.”

Alastor saw red and he had Kirak pinned to a wall by his throat in seconds

“Don’t say her name!” He snapped.

Kirak just laughed

“I knew I could still rile ya up,” He teased.

Alastor took a breath and pulled away, smile strained but still present. He carried on pushing the stroller. Kirak lit a cigarette and followed after him

“She looks a lot like ya,” He informed fondly.

Alastor narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. Kirak had gotten enough reaction out of him for one day.

“Go home, Cyrus,” He grumbled.

Kirak cocked an eyebrow

“Ya can call me ‘dad’, ya know,” He reminded before taking a drag from his cigarette.

Alastor glanced over as the dark smoke spilled from the gaping hole in the side of Kirak’s face. He quickly tore his eyes off it. Kirak just smirked

“What? Can’t stand ta look at yer shame?” He drawled, squeezing himself between Alastor and the stroller, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned his head to the right to show off the hole

“Look at it.”

Alastor quickly dropped his gaze

“Get out of my way,” He grumbled.

Kirak turned back to Alastor and smirked

“Not likely, Rascal,” He sighed “Not till ya let me hold’er.”

Alastor’s eyes widened and his heart stopped

“Y-You want to hold my daughter?” He gaped.

No. Not in a million years. Hell no.

“That’s right. That’s all I want, an’ I’ll leave ya alone fer another eighty years,” Kirak assured, making an ‘X’ over his heart.

Alastor swallowed thickly and shook his head

“Are you joking? No!” He huffed.

Kirak’s smirk fell and he narrowed his eyes

“Did you just say ‘no’?” He hissed menacingly.

A chill ran up Alastor’s spine and he tightened his grip on the stroller, teleporting him and it with Irabella back home. He sighed in relief and flopped down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. Irabella made small sounds from her spot in the stroller, almost like she was… Meowing. Alastor leaned over to look into the stroller at her, and she just stared up at him with her huge eyes

“Mew.”

Alastor blushed and tears welled up in his eyes

“Oh, just like your father,” He praised, picking her up and holding her close “My sweet little chaton.”

Irabella just blinked before pawing at Alastor’s suit jacket, digging her tiny claws into him. Alastor looked down at what she was doing before sighing playfully

“Are we hungry?” He teased.

He sat down and shrugged his jacket off before popping open the buttons on his shirt to feed Irabella. He hummed a jazzy little tune as she drank before stiffening when something disturbed his wards. He glanced around in confusion, doing his best not to disturb Irabella.

“Ya do remember I know where ya live, right?” Kirak drawled as he looked around the kitchen.

Alastor looked over his shoulder and snarled

“Get out of my house!” He snapped.

Kirak walked over to him and froze, eyes wide in amusement

“Are ya… Breastfeedin’?” He laughed.

Alastor blushed deeply

“They have to eat, don’t they?” He huffed.

Kirak sat on the arm of the couch

“I guess they do,” He hummed fondly “An’ here I thought ya couldn’t possibly look more like yer mama.”

Alastor averted his gaze and shifted away. He turned his attention to Irabella, and her adorable suckling

“Go away.”

Kirak made his way around and sat down on the couch

“Not till ya let me hold’er,” He pushed.

Alastor bared his teeth and shifted back closer to the arm of the couch, trying to put as much space between him and Kirak as possible without disturbing Irabella

“You’re not touching her,” He spat.

Kirak just rolled his eyes

“Oh, would ya relax?” He scolded “I’m sure ya’ve done much worse things ta kids than I have.”

Alastor gritted his teeth together

“For some reason, I don’t believe that,” He drawled.

Kirak smirked and shifted closer to Alastor, pinning him to the arm of the couch and kissing his shoulder

“Ya gotta lighten up, son,” He purred.

Alastor’s heart was hammering in his chest

“I’m not your son,” He sputtered “Back off.”

Irabella looked up at Alastor   


“Mew.”

Alastor flinched and looked down at her. He quickly tucked himself back in his shirt and stood up. Kirak was up with him, backing him into a wall

“I just wanna hold’er,” He urged “Yer gonna be right here, what am I gonna do?”

Alastor held her a bit tighter

“I said no!” He snapped as the front door opened.

“Woah, what’s with all the shouting?” Angel Dust drawled as he entered the house, Absynthe propped up on his hip.

Alastor took a deep breath when Kirak pulled away. Angel looked him up and down before smirking

“Hey, Handsome,” He greeted.

Kirak snickered and cocked an eyebrow

“And who’s this little cutie?” He cooed as he approached Absynthe.

Angel Dust grinned

“This is Absynthe!” He beamed “Mine and Al’s son.”

Kirak looked over his shoulder at Alastor

“Been gettin’ around, Rascal?” He teased.

Alastor scoffed

“Stop calling me that.”

Kirak turned his attention back to Angel Dust

“Mind if I hold ‘im?” He asked “I won’t go nowhere.”

Angel shrugged and nodded, shifting to hand Absynthe to him. Alastor quickly teleported to Angel’s side and scooped up the baby before Kirak could get his hands on him

“No!” He scolded “You may not hold  _ any  _ of my children! Is that clear!?”

He smooshed Absynthe and Irabella together and held them close. Absynthe laughed, reaching down to grab for Irabella’s little kitten tail. Kirak took a deep breath, like he was trying to cool his temper and looked over at Alastor

“Okay, alright. Ya wanna be like that? That’s fine, I get it,” He  _ finally  _ agreed “They’re  _ your  _ babies.”

Angel Dust just blinked in confusion at Alastor, who made a shooing motion at Kirak

“Good. Now get out,” He ordered.

Kirak raised his hands in defense

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’,” He assured as he made his way to the door, turning to look back inside once he’s opened it and stepped out “But I’ll be back.”

He closed the door and Alastor relaxed when his presence disappeared. Angel approached

“What was that about?” He asked.

Alastor shook his head

“Just don’t let that man near the kids, alright?” He pleaded.

Angel grinned and kissed Alastor on the cheek

“You got it, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here he is. Douche Supreme:
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/nLGv37d)
> 
> A friend of mine helped me with his design. I'm very happy with it.


	34. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has to deal with Kirak far more than he'd like when Husk leaves him and Irabella home alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's racial slurs in this chapter. Just a heads up. Don't worry, it won't be super common.

Alastor spent the entire night in the nursery. He’d pulled the rocking chair to the far end of the room and just glared at the door all night. He knew Kirak could teleport, apparently, which was why he was in the nursery, instead of the living room to glare at the front door.

As morning approached, Alastor slowly started to let himself relax. The babies were sound asleep, and the sun would be up soon.

“Hey, Al,” Husk greeted as he entered the room “How’s everything going?”

Alastor looked up at Husk and shrugged

“I’m protecting my babies,” He said flatly “I don’t understand what his problem is… Why must he insist on getting under my skin?”

Husk sat down on the floor next to the rocking chair with a soft groan

“Kirak?” He asked.

Alastor nodded. Husk leaned against Alastor’s leg and sighed heavily

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you deal with him,” He apologized.

Alastor winced

“No need for that,” He assured “You couldn’t have known. And besides, you were at work.”

Husk rested his head on Alastor’s thigh, just peeking up at him. Alastor’s smile softened and he gently scratched behind Husk’s ears

“What’s with that look, Minou?” He chuckled.

Husk let a dopey love-sick smile slip

“Nothin’... Was just… I dunno,” He babbled, averting his gaze “Just thinkin’ somethin’ stupid.”

Alastor tilted his head

“I’ll be the judge of it’s intelligence. What is it?” He urged.

Husk looked to the floor for a moment before pushing himself up onto one knee in front of Alastor, taking his left hand

“I was just thinking about the kids… And us,” He mumbled, blushing deeply.

Alastor just blinked in confusion. Husk swallowed nervously

“Look… Y-You know I love you, right?” He stammered.

Alastor nodded

“Of course. You tell me enough,” He teased, booping Husk’s nose “I love you too.”

Husk chuckled sheepishly and squeezed Alastor’s hand

“Well… I was thinkin’, with the kids and all, that we… That maybe we could-” He cut himself off and averted his gaze bashfully.

Alastor giggled to himself. He’d never seen Husk like this, it was adorable.

“Cat got your tongue?” He joked.

Husk winced at the pun and gave Alastor a pained expression before he smirked

“You’re a dad alright,” He teased.

Alastor covered his mouth with his free hand and giggled. Husk took a deep breath and swallowed

“Alastor…-” Ooh, must be serious “-Will you… Will-”

He was cut off by Silyn’s shrill cry. Alastor winced, ears pinning back. Husk’s fur stood on edge and his wings puffed up. Alastor stood and walked passed Husk

“Guess someone would like attention,” He cooed, picking up the fussy baby “What’s wrong, my dear?”

Husk stood and took a deep breath

“Need help or should I just leave ya to it?” He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Alastor looked over at him

“You can stay if you want, he’s just lonely,” He assured, returning to the rocking chair “What did you want to ask?”

Husk went stiff and blushed deeply

“I-It’s not important,” He sputtered as he fled the room “Goodnight!”

Alastor blinked in confusion before shrugging and turning his attention on Silyn.

He woke the next morning without Silyn.

“Husk!?” He cried in a panic, frantically looking around the room.

All of the babies were gone! He’d fallen asleep and now they were all gone! Husk scrambled into the room

“What happened!?” He panicked.

Alastor looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, smile completely gone

“Th-Th-The babies!” He sputtered “M-My babies are g-gone!”

Husk took a deep breath and quickly relaxed before approaching

“It’s okay Al. They’re with their dads,” He soothed “You were asleep and after the night you’d had, I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

Alastor let out a shaky sob of relief

“W-What about Bella?” He whimpered.

Husk cupped Alastor’s cheeks

“She’s in the living room,” He assured.

Alastor gave Husk a pleading look. Husk smile apologetically and lead him out into the living room

“She was sitting up when I went into the room this morning,” He informed “Which means she’s developing pretty rapidly.”

Alastor’s heart fluttered when they entered the living room and Irabella was sitting, propped up against some pillows on a blanket.

“See?” Husk soothed “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to give you a heart attack.”

Alastor was knelt next to Irabella in seconds, scooping her up and holding her close. Irabella squirmed in his grip a bit and reached down for her toys. Husk approached and sat down on the couch

“You okay?” He worried.

Alastor sniffled before wiping his eyes and nodding

“Yes. I’m alright. Sorry for all that drama,” He mumbled dejectedly.

Husk smiled fondly at him

“Ya don’t gotta apologize,” He assured.

Alastor reluctantly left Irabella on her blanket to play with her toys and sat down on the couch with Husk

“I overreacted…”

Husk linked his claws with Alastor’s fingers and just held his hand

“No you didn’t.”

Alastor lowered his gaze and blushed before perking up

“You never did finish asking what you wanted to ask me last night,” He reminded.

Husk stiffened and blushed deeply

“I didn’t… Huh… Well… I uh… I don’t remember,” He sputtered.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow. Well  _ that  _ was a blatant lie.

“Don’t try to kill me, and then lie to me,” He teased.

Husk kept his focus on Irabella, although his blush did deepen

“I shouldn’t have brought it up last night… It’s too soon,” He grumbled “Just drop it.”

Alastor tilted his head

“Too soon? Too soon for what? Now I’m curious!” He huffed, clinging to Husk’s arm and giving him his best doe-eyes.

Husk shrunk away from the look a bit, keeping his eyes elsewhere

“It’s a surprise, Al,” He yelped, pinning himself to the arm of the couch.

Alastor shook his head

“No surprises, just tell me!” He urged.

Husk squirmed out of Alastor’s grip

“Okay! Just… Gimme about an hour or whatever. Watch Bella,” He drawled before quickly fleeing the house before Alastor could grab him again.

Alastor crossed his arms and slumped, pouting a bit at the door before turning his attention back to Irabella. She was staring up at him, like she’d been watching him and Husk roughhouse on the couch. He blushed and averted his gaze

“Don’t mind your parents, dear,” He mumbled bashfully “Play with your toys.”

Irabella flopped back against her pillows, grabbing at her hooves with her paws as she babbled about nothing. Alastor’s heart fluttered and he knelt down next to her again

“Aren’t we just the cutest thing?” He praised, eagerly tickling her tummy.

She squealed in surprise before erupting into a fit of giggles. Alastor gently pet her cheek with the back of his finger and just smiled fondly at her

“I love you,” He cooed.

She flopped over onto her side and blew little spit bubbles. Alastor bit his lip to keep from cooing at her. He pulled himself back up onto the couch and lied down, just watching her.

Alastor had never really considered how tired he was until this moment, as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes

“Husker!?” He called groggily “Are you home?”

“Not yet, Rascal, but I imagine he’ll be home soon.”

Alastor stiffened and his eyes shot right open. He whipped around and froze at the sight of Kirak, standing in the kitchen with Irabella cradled in his arms. Kirak closed the fridge and looked over at Alastor

“G’mornin’,” He greeted before glancing up at the clock on the wall “Well… Good afternoon.”

He turned to a boiling pot of water on the stove with a baby bottle in it. He turned the stove off and grabbed the bottle

“Ya were passed out when I got’ere,” He informed flippantly “Bella was gettin’ fussy. Same way ya use’ta when ya got hungry.”

Alastor slowly stood

“Give her to me,” He ordered.

Kirak tested the temperature of the milk before getting right to feeding Irabella, who eagerly accepted the offered bottle.

“She’s a touch busy,” He drawled.

Alastor approached him

“I said give her to me!” He snapped.

Irabella whimpered and squirmed before turning her attention back to the bottle. Kirak narrowed his eyes and smirked

“Careful, Rascal, who do ya think is more of a monster in her eyes right now?” He purred.

Alastor froze and his eyes darted between Irabella and Kirak.

“P-Please,” He stuttered “Just give her back.”

He knew Kirak was right. If Alastor got too aggressive, Irabella would see  _ him _ as the threat, not Kirak.

“I’ll give her back once she’s done.”

Alastor slumped and whimpered, hands held out to take her

“Please,” He begged softly.

Kirak just rolled his eyes

“What do ya think I’m gonna do?” He drawled “Go sit down, and be patient.”

Alastor gritted his teeth together before begrudgingly doing as he was told. He sat down on the couch but kept his eyes locked on Kirak as he fed Irabella. Alastor was actually surprised he even knew what to do

“You mentioned before, how she gets fussy when she’s hungry, and how I was the same?” He started “How would you know that? You didn’t even find out about me until I was three.”

Kirak chuckled breathlessly

“Yer mama filled me in,” He explained “On all the little details.”

Alastor huffed spitefully

“Oh, I’m sure that was just the most eventful day for you,” He sneered.

Kirak cocked an eyebrow

“I do give a shit, ya know,” He teased “Ya  _ are  _ my son.”

Alastor lowered his gaze and scoffed

“Real fathers don’t do the things you’ve done to their sons,” He hissed.

Kirak halted his leisurely pacing

“Ya know what? I’m gettin’ real sick ‘n tired a’ ya puttin’  _ all  _ the damn blame on me,” He snarled “Yer mama knew  _ exactly  _ the kind a’ person I am, an’ she brought me back into yer life anyway. So if ya wanna be pissed with anyone, be pissed with her.”

Alastor quickly turned his head away and grumbled under his breath to himself. That was a fact he would simply never be willing to face.

“Given the political and social climate of the time, what choice did she have?” He mumbled.

Kirak shrugged

“Fair enough. Ain’t much option a single nigger woman’s got with a half-nigger kid,” He hummed flippantly.

Alastor saw red and his claws tore into the fabric of his couch as he forced himself not to react. He flinched when Kirak approached him before quickly snatching Irabella back once she was offered to him

“There. You’ve held her, you’ve  _ fed  _ her. Now get out!” He snapped.

Kirak chuckled and leaned against the far wall

“Ya outta go put’er down,” He suggested “She’ll cry if she needs ya.”

Alastor huffed and stood to do just that. He fled to the nursery and shut the door.

“Oh, Bella,” He whispered softly “Whatever shall we do?”

He rested her in her crib and booped her nose before leaving the nursery. He waved a hand, warding the door so Kirak couldn’t enter.

“Now, now. That’s a little harsh,” Kirak teased.

Alastor huffed and put his hands on his hips

“It’s time for you to leave,” He ordered “Husker should be home any minute, and I don’t want him to have to deal with you.”

Kirak chuckled softly to himself as he ran a hand over the old radio in the corner

“Husker? That’s… Bella’s dad?” He asked “The pussycat.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes

“I said it’s time for you to leave.”

Kirak looked up at Alastor, eyebrow cocked

“C’mon, Rascal. I ain’t leavin’,” He purred “Not till I get what I want.”

Alastor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes

“Oh, and what do you want?” He drawled.

Kirak approached him, continuing to advance while Alastor backed away, until his back hit a wall. His eyes flickered to radio dials as Kirak put a hand up on the wall next to Alastor’s head, boxing him in

“I want a kiss,” He breathed, using his free hand to tap his lips “Right here.”

Alastor paled and nearly gagged

“No!” He scoffed “Get out!”

Kirak grinned

“It ain’t gotta be nothin’ major!” He assured “Just give yer daddy a little peck.”

Alastor bared his teeth

“I could kill you,” He hissed.

Kirak hooded his eyes

“But ya won’t,” He whispered before closing the gap and kissing Alastor deeply.

Alastor stiffened and squeezed his eyes shut, still as a statue until Kirak pulled away. He gagged softly to himself before shooting Kirak a dangerous glare

“Now get out,” He snarled.

Kirak snickered

“No, no.  _ I  _ kissed  _ you _ that time. It don’t count. Now all’s I’m askin’ fer is a little peck,” He teased “Think ya can manage that?”

Alastor swallowed thickly before quickly leaning forward and planting the tiniest little peck on Kirak’s lips, just  _ barely  _ brushing them together.

“Happy?” He grumbled.

Kirak licked his lips and pulled away

“Very much so, Rascal,” He sighed contently as he headed for the door “I’ll be seein’ ya.”

With that, he left. Alastor immediately took off to the bathroom to wash out his mouth. He hoped Husk would be home soon, he needed to get the feeling out Kirak’s tongue out of his mouth, and he had a feeling only another, more desirable tongue would do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Alastor has only told Husk about what happened with Kirak in the liquor store, but even then, he didn't really go into detail. More like a quick 'yeah, btw, ran into my douchebag dad at the liquor store. K, goodnight.' Like that was the entire conversation. Because he's a bad boy who doesn't talk about his problems even when he really, _really_ should.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure you guys could tell what Husk wanted to ask, but in case you couldn't, I'm not gonna spoil it ;)


	35. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Alastor wants is to get Kirak's touch off his skin, but the world seems to have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is and isn't canon anymore and at this point I just don't care.

Alastor spent the rest of his time waiting for Husk to get home, sitting on the couch, with Irabella cradled in his arms. He’d taken a bath with her after thoroughly washing out his mouth. Husk had said he’d be home in an hour or so, and yet it was getting dark. In fact, none of his boys had returned with their children.

Alastor spun his mic around in his free hand before holding it to his mouth

“Angel, can you hear me?”

He waited a moment before huffing softly when he received no response. He looked over at his rotary phone and the list of numbers next to it. Husk’s wasn’t written down, but Alastor didn’t need it to be. He knew it by heart. He picked the phone up and held it near his ear before dialing the number and waiting.

“Hey Al,” Husk greeted after the first ring “Sorry I’m so late… I was a lot pickier than I thought I was gonna be.”

Alastor tilted his head

“Picky? About what?” He asked before shaking his head “Nevermind. Will you be home soon?”

There was some rustling before the front door opened and Husk walked in

“I don’t know. I might be a while,” He teased before hanging up.

Alastor blushed and hopped to his feet, immediately pinning Husk to the door and ravishing his mouth, holding Irabella off to the side a bit so he wouldn’t squish her. Husk grunted when his back hit the door, but he quickly melted into the affection. He tried to follow the kiss and stumbled a bit when Alastor pulled away

“Uh… N-Not that I’m complaining,” He stammered breathlessly “But what was that all about?”

Alastor waved a hand dismissively

“It was nothing. I just missed you,” He assured.

Husk let that dopey lovesick grin slip and he wrapped his arms around Alastor’s waist

“Oh yeah? You missed me?” He purred, peppering Alastor’s jaw and neck with kisses.

Alastor giggled and leaned into the feeling

“Mmm… Your whiskers are tickling me,” He informed, but made no effort whatsoever to stop the sensation.

Husk kissed Alastor’s cheek before reluctantly pulling away

“Can’t have you dropping the baby,” He teased.

Alastor huffed before heading to the nursery to put Irabella down

“Do you know when the other four will be returning with my other babies?” He called “It’s already getting late.”

“No. But I’ll text Angie. He’ll text the other three,” Husk said as he entered the room “You should get a phone.”

Alastor gave Husk a look

“I have a telephone,” He huffed.

Husk just rolled his eyes

“Yeah, well, you need to get a cellphone,” He drawled “Especially now that you’ve got kids.”

Alastor slumped a bit in defeat at that

“Uhg… Maybe,” He grumbled reluctantly.

Husk nuzzled Alastor’s cheek

“That’s all I’m asking, is for you to think about it,” He hummed.

Alastor leaned down and kissed Irabella’s forehead before tucking her in and shooing Husk out of the room. Husk grabbed Alastor’s hand after he closed the nursery door and led him to the couch, sitting him down. Alastor took a deep breath and glanced around the room as Husk texted Angel Dust.

“...There. He’ll get back to me when he has the time,” Husk yawned.

Alastor’s smile widened

“Thank you,” He chirped before shifting closer to Husk and leaning on his shoulder.

Husk wrapped his arm around Alastor and pulled him even closer

“So what did you do while I was out?” He wondered.

Alastor pursed his lips together slightly, though Husk couldn’t see it at his angle

“Not much… Looked after Bella… Took a nap,” He mumbled “What did you do while you were out?”

Husk swallowed thickly and tensed

“I was… Looking into buying something,” He muttered sheepishly.

“Oh?” Alastor cooed “And did you?”

Husk sniffed and nodded

“Uh huh…”

Alastor sat up when Husk didn’t off any more information

“What did you get?” He urged.

Husk took his hat off and pulled out a small box

“This…” It was barely audible.

Alastor just stared at the little box

“What is it?” He certainly knew what it looked like.

Husk tucked the box away again

“It’s a surprise. You’ll get it when I’m good and ready,” He grumbled.

Alastor slumped and gave Husk a pouty smile

“But now you’ve gone and got me all curious,” He pushed “Tell me. Show me!”

Husk leaned away from Alastor a bit

“God… You’re so fuckin’ needy,” He scolded playfully.

Alastor tilted his head before clinging to Husk’s arm and nuzzling his cheek. He perked up when Husk’s phone went off

“Is that Angel?” He asked.

Husk checked his phone and nodded

“Mhmm… Says sorry he’s so late. He took Absynthe to see his sister and Cherri Bomb. Lost track of time. He’s on the way home now,” He explained.

Alastor blinked slowly for a moment

“Right… I forgot he has a sister,” He mumbled dumbfoundedly.

Husk snorted a laugh

“Apparently he’s got a brother too, according to Pen,” He informed “Although he is Italian, so I guess I kinda expected him to have a big family.”

Alastor giggled before playfully smacking Husk in the arm for that comment.

“Hmm… How about you, Husker? Any relatives in Hell I should be worried about?” He hummed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

“I feel like, in all the years I’ve known you, if I did have family down here in Hell, you’d’ve met them by now. What with how much you like to invade every aspect of my life,” He drawled sarcastically.

Alastor booped Husk’s nose before resting against his shoulder again. Husk’s phone went off again, and Alastor made a small noise in response, causing Husk to chuckle at him

“Angie says Val and Vox are gonna keep Byrethiah and Zaryx at the studio tonight. He also says Val promises everything is safe,” He informed “And that he stocked up on everything he’d need to manage them for the night.”

Alastor nodded

“Okay. Pen and Silyn?” He wondered.

He wasn’t overly thrilled with Valentino’s decision, but mainly because it hadn’t been discussed first. Oh well. It wasn’t that big a deal, Alastor would just have to talk to Valentino about it. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Haven’t heard anything about Pen and Silyn yet, but I’m sure they’re fine. Pen’s a good dad,” He soothed.

Alastor glanced up at Husk

"Are you tired from your shopping today?" He asked "I know you don't like to shop."

Husk shook his head

“Not exactly tired, just annoyed,” He assured “It was like that bitch wasn’t gonna be satisfied till I left that shop broke.”

Alastor giggled softly to himself before sitting up

“Would you like to have some fun?” He purred.

Husk looked at Alastor then at the front door

“Angel’s gonna be back soon,” He chuckled sheepishly.

Alastor huffed and pouted

“I’m sure, considering his line of work and the fact he and I have a child together, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before,” He reminded

Husk winced

“Yeah, but he’ll have Absynthe with him. Do you really want him to have to see that?” He sputtered.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

“He’s an infant. Even if he is awake when Angel gets here, he’s not going to be in the room very long, and he won’t know what’s happening nor will he remember it,” He pushed “But if you’re that concerned, we can just go to the bedroom.”

He just wanted to get Kirak’s touch off his skin. The bath he’d taken with Irabella hadn’t helped, so he was hoping replacing it with Husk’s touch would.

“We should wait until Angel gets here,” He suggested.

Alastor grinned

“Why? Would you like him to join?” He teased “Because I think I would be okay with that.”

Husk blushed reply and quickly stood

“What goin’ on with you?” He huffed.

Alastor tilted his head

“I want to have sex with you. I thought I was being pretty clear about that,” He hummed playfully.

Husk blushed deeply and his ears pinned back

"Y-Yeah, I got that," He stammered "Just ain't like you."

Alastor tugged on Husk's bowtie

"Please?" He urged.

Husk's eyes darted down to Alastor's hand and he swallowed thickly

"O-Okay," He sputtered before shooting nearly three feet in the air when the door opened.

"I'm back! I've got company!" Angel sang as he entered, followed by a very similar looking girl.

Alastor huffed softly in frustration before standing and taking Absynthe, who was fast asleep after such a long day out. He looked up at the girl clinging to Angel's arm

"Uhm… Hello?" He greeted.

She looked at him and grinned

"You must be the mama?" She teased "I'm Molly."

Alastor hummed in understanding

"Angel's sister I assume?" He asked as he headed into the nursery to put Absynthe to bed.

"Uh huh! Twin sister!" Molly called.

Alastor returned after tucking Absynthe in and sat back down on the couch

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Molly," He cooed.

She bounced on spot in excitement, tightening her grip on Angel's arm

"I have a nephew!" She squealed softly, so as to not wake the babies.

Angel blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"Ya sure do," He chuckled before walking her to the door "Tell Niss and Pa for me, will ya? They don't take my calls or answer my texts so… Yeah…"

Molly nodded and smooched Angel on the cheek

"Will do, see ya later!" She chirped before taking off.

Angel slumped a bit and rubbed the back of his neck before turning to look at Alastor

"Hey, can I crash here tonight? It's late and I'm too tired to go back to the hotel," He asked.

Alastor nodded

"You don't have to ask, dear," He teased.

Angel grinned before making his way towards the bedroom

"Thanks, Smiles."

Alastor watched the bedroom door close before slumping in frustration. Husk wrapped an arm around Alastor's waist and kissed his cheek

"You still in the mood, or did you wanna call it a night?" He wondered.

Alastor looked at him and pulled him closer

"Maybe sex isn't in my immediate future, but I'd like to cuddle, if you don't mind?"

Husk immediately started purring

"I will never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk's gearing up for something, and I bet y'all can guess what that something is ;)


	36. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor realizes that Sir Pentious never actually got back to him about Silyn's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked over on Twitter if you guys wanted this story to end soon or if you were okay with it going on indefinitely. On Twitter, the response was 'indefinitely', but I'm gonna ask again here, just to be safe.

Alastor didn’t sleep much, spent most of the night just watching Husk as he slept, listening to him snore softly. He knew he should tell them about Kirak, but he didn’t want to have to talk about it. He knew, if push came to shove, he could handle Kirak on his own anyway.

The sun was coming up now. Alastor buried his face in Husk’s fluffy chest and groaned in frustration. He flinched before perking up when crying sounded from the nursery. He hummed to himself and stood, heading to check on the babies.

It was Irabella, squirming around in her crib, wailing for some sort of attention. Alastor picked her up

“What do you need, dear?” He wondered.

She whimpered and yanked on his top. Alastor giggled fondly

“Are we hungry?” He teased while undoing his shirt.

Irabella drank greedily. Alastor just watched her fondly

“You’re quite a ravenous little thing… Do try to ease up a bit when you start growing teeth,” He mumbled sheepishly.

Absynthe sat up in his crib and looked up at Alastor, whimpering softly. Alastor pursed his lips together

“You have to wait, ma petite araignée,” He soothed.

He was dreading his babies teething… Maybe he’d just stop breastfeeding at that point, and switch to bottle only. The nursery door opened

“G’morning Al,” Angel greeted sleepily as he lifted Absynthe out of his crib and snuggled him.

“Good morning,” Alastor responded “Do we have any bottles left? Absynthe is hungry, but I can’t handle two at a time.”

Angel shrugged

“I dunno, I’ll check,” He assured as he left the room.

Alastor sat down in the rocking chair and looked at the empty cribs… Panic shot through him at the sudden realization that they’d never heard back from Pentious. He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to calm down before leaving the nursery

“Angel, did you ever hear from Sir Pentious?” He asked hopefully.

Angel popped his head out of the fridge, bottle in hand, and turned to look at Alastor

“Uh… Now that you mention it… No,” He hummed “But between a baby and the Eggboi’s, he’s probably just distracted. Probably hasn’t checked his phone yet.”

Alastor let out a shaky breath before heading into the living room and sat down in front of the phone. He picked it up and quickly dialed Pentious’ number. It went straight to voicemail. Alastor’s breathing picked up as he hung up the phone, eyes wide in panic. Irabella stopped drinking and looked up at him in confusion, likely able to feel how his heart was hammering in his chest. Angel looked over his shoulder from where he was heating up the bottle on the stove

“Hey, ya know they’ve got things designed specifically for heating up baby bottles, right?” He called “I’m gonna pick one up for ya.”

He frowned when he received no response. Husk sat up with a frustrated groan

“Don’t hog our bedroom and then come out here bein’ all loud before noon,” He scolded before looking over at Alastor, ears drooping at the sight “Al? You okay?”

Alastor swallowed thickly as tears welled up in his eyes

“I can’t get a hold of Pen… I don’t know where Silyn is…” He babbled.

Husk pinned his ears back and he stood up

“I’ll go look for him,” He assured before leaving the house.

Angel Dust approached, bottle stuck in Absynthe’s mouth

“Hey, it’s okay,” He soothed, sitting down next to Alastor “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Alastor took a deep, shaky breath, tears falling when he blinked, smile strained

“Y-You can’t know that for sure,” He stammered.

Angel looked down at Absynthe and just watched him eat

“I know… But it’s better than the alternative, right?” He mumbled before perking up a bit “Hey, why don’t you leave Bella with me and go help Husk look for Pen? I know you’re feeling antsy just sitting here.”

Alastor wanted to, he  _ desperately  _ wanted to, but he was afraid of leaving Angel on his own with Absynthe and Irabella, when Kirak could just turn up at any point… Then again… Alastor stood, handing Irabella off to Angel, and sliced his palm with his claws, scrawling a seal on the door with his blood so Kirak couldn’t just teleport into the house. He opened the door and turned towards Angel before leaving

“You remember the man who was here the other day? The one missing half his face?” He asked.

Angel nodded as he adjusted Irabella in his lower set of arms

“Uh yeah, kinda hard to forget half a face like that,” He joked awkwardly.

Alastor nodded

“If he shows up, do  _ not  _ let him in. No matter what,” He ordered before leaving, closing and locking the door behind him.

It didn’t take long for him to catch up to Husk, who was just about to take off, body poised to pounce, wings spread to their full length.

“Wait!” Alastor called.

Husk froze and looked over his shoulder

“Angie’s got Bella?” He worried.

Alastor just gave him a look. Husk shrugged before bending over a bit, letting Alastor hop up onto his back before he took off into the air

“Just makin’ sure,” He drawled.

Alastor lowered his head a bit and made himself as small as he could between Husk’s wings

“I wasn’t about to just leave my babies on their own… And after this I’m never letting any of them out of my sight again,” He huffed.

Husk chuckled softly

“Yeah… I bet,” He commented.

This was probably the most stressed out he’d ever seen Alastor. Outwardly at least.

By the time Husk  _ finally  _ found Pentious’ stupid blimp, the sun was setting, and Alastor was about a hair’s width from a nervous breakdown. Husk landed on top of the blimp and Alastor slid off his back to stand up. Husk flopped down, thoroughly exhausted. He panted heavily, wings slumping behind him. He couldn’t even feel them anymore

“If it turns out his phone just died, I’m gonna kill him,” He grumbled breathlessly.

Alastor didn’t pay Husk any mind, just got right to trying to find a way inside. Husk didn’t complain, he understood. He was worried too, obviously not  _ as  _ worried as he’d be were it Irabella, but that was a given. He pushed himself to his feet with an exhausted groan

“I hope you realize we’re walkin’ back,” He informed, reaching back to rub his flight muscles as best he could.

Alastor looked over the side of the blimp

“You need to use your wings more, and it won’t hurt so much when you have to fly for long periods of time,” He stated distractedly.

Husk scoffed under his breath but didn’t retort. How could he? Alastor was right. But that didn’t mean Husk had to like it. He wrapped his arms around Alastor, picking him up like a bride, a thought at which Husk blushed deeply, and flew down off the blimp in search of an entrance.

It took a while, but they finally found one. Husk just lied on the floor once they got inside. Alastor patted his head

“There, there,” He soothed “I promise, I’ll rub your back once we get home.”

Husk gave him a thumbs up and started purring. Alastor giggled softly

“I’d tell you to stay put and rest, but I don’t want to leave you on your own,” He mumbled.

Husk pushed himself up with a groan

“No, it’s fine… I’m comin’,” He assured.

Alastor stood and headed down the corridor. Husk quickly scrambled after him. Alastor sniffed the air a bit as he walked, looking around frantically for any signs of movement. He suddenly froze, sniffing intensely

“...Blood…” He mumbled.

Husk frowned and stiffened. Alastor shifted into his deer form and took off towards the smell. Husk made a small distressed noise before flying after him. He was gonna be so sore by the end of this.

Husk came to halt behind Alastor, nearly crashing into him, and grumbled under his breath

“What’s wrong?” He worried.

He leaned over to look into the room Alastor had stopped in front of and his heart skipped a beat. Well… They’d found Pentious. Or his body at least. Silyn was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who snatched Silyn?


	37. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk does his best to help Alastor find out what happened, despite the gruesome scene triggering his PTSD.

Alastor had sort of just… Collapsed to his knees next to Sir Pentious’ body, surrounded by the corpses of Egg Bois. Husk covered his nose and cautiously made his way into the room. The smells and the scene was triggering his PTSD a bit, but Alastor needed him, so he did his best to swallow his panic. He knelt down next to Alastor, taking a deep breath to calm his hammering heart, and wrapped an arm around him

“C’mon, Sweetheart,” He soothed, voice shaking despite his best effort “Let’s take his body and get home. We can regroup and start looking for Silyn from there.”

Alastor shook his head

“No. You can go if this is too much for you. I need to look for clues,” He mumbled, smile having completely dropped, eyes wide and terrified.

He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a bit, and started looking around the room, for any sign of who had done this, and where Silyn could have gone. Husk cleared his throat nervously before standing as well, cringing a bit when he saw he’d knelt in Pentious’ blood. He looked around the room. There were definite signs of a struggle, so Pentious had put up a fight, which was good. But also bad, because it meant whoever had taken Silyn was stronger than Pentious, who, despite being a bit of a goof, was no pushover.

Husk made his way out of the room, putting a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. He’d need some good,  _ long  _ alone time with some high-quality booze by the end of this. He continued further down the hall, following a trail of blood. It seemed like Pentious had done a number on his assailant.

He entered into what seemed to be a control room and looked around. The trail of blood led into a vent, which probably led outside. Husk cursed softly under his breath and approached the vent and popped it open. He stuck his head inside. The blood trail continued all the way until Husk couldn’t see it anymore, and he wasn’t about to crawl into a bloody vent. He pulled his head out of the vent and looked around. A note on the control deck caught his eye and Husk approached. He grabbed the note and opened it.

_ Hello my little Breeding Doe, _

_ As I’m sure you’re aware, I was deeply hurt to find that, after so much rejection, you had become with child. I was further insulted to find the child you were carrying was that of this lowly reptile. So I have relieved you of such a worthless beast, and I have taken your child. I have no use for it, so if you don’t contact me to claim it, I’ll simply be rid of it. _

_ I look forward to hearing from you, my sweet. _

_ ~ Xazgod _

Husk’s breath hitched and he pinned his ears back. Well… That wasn’t good. He turned towards where he came from

“Al! I found something!” He called.

“What is it?” Alastor asked eagerly, immediately appearing at Husk’s side.

Husk, long since used to Alastor popping out of nowhere, handed him the note

“Try not to freak out,” He requested.

Alastor just snatched the note and quickly read through it. He emitted violent radio feedback and Husk pinned his ears back, reaching up to cover them from the horrible sound. Alastor snarled

“I'm going to rip that barbarian to shreds!” He shrieked, antlers making awful snapping sounds as they grew.

Husk wrapped an arm around Alastor’s waist and hushed him softly

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. We’ll get him back,” He assured.

Alastor took a deep breath and his antlers reverted to their original size

“Yes. Come, we have to get Sir Pentious home, so he can reanimate without interruption,” He grumbled, storming off back down the hall to retrieve Sir Pentious’ corpse.

Husk scurried along behind him.

Alastor teleported them home after that, and quickly took Sir Pentious into the bathroom. Likely to set him up in the bathtub so he didn’t get blood everywhere. Angel Dust pawned Absynthe and Irabella off on Husk and was immediately at Alastor’s side, freaking out about Pentious. Husk flopped down on the couch, cradling a baby in either arm and just stared out the window into the woods. He was exhausted. He needed a drink. He looked down at Irabella when she mewed at him and he let a smile slip

“Hey, beautiful,” He sighed “Don’t you worry. Everything’s fine. We’ll get your brother back.”

A knock sounded on the door and Husk looked up at it, cocking an eyebrow at the blood seal scrawled on its surface. He pushed himself up then froze and looked down at the two babies in his arms

“Uh… Angel! I only have two arms, and they’re occupied with infants. Can you get the door!?” He called.

“I’m busy! Put them down!” Angel shouted back.

Husk scoffed in frustration before quickly putting the babies down in the nursery then getting the door.

“All this shouting,” Valentino drawled, waving a hand flippantly as he entered the house, Vox trailing along behind him, looking exhausted.

Vox flopped down on the couch

“Ya know, guys didn’t do a whole lot with their kids when I was alive,” He grumbled “Can we go back to that?”

Husk just smirked

“We’re  _ all  _ guys. If we went by your logic, none of us would be taking care of them,” He reminded.

Vox lifted his head to look at Husk, before glancing at Valentino and leaning closer to Husk

“Between you and me, I don’t think Val counts as a guy,” He whispered then winked playfully.

“I heard that!” Valentino snapped from the kitchen.

Vox grinned and hopped to his feet

“I’m just playin’, Love Bug,” He cooed, approaching Valentino and hugging him from behind.

Valentino made a content clicking noise as he cleaned something at the sink, Byrethiah and Zaryx clutched in his lower set of arms. Zaryx was slipping though, and Vox quickly scooped him up, scolding Valentino softly for being careless. Valentino’s antennae pinned back and he whimpered a small apology, quickly drying his hands off and taking Zaryx back, handing Byrethiah to Vox instead.

Husk sat down on the couch and rubbed his face

“Xazgod took Silyn,” He informed.

Vox stiffened and Valentino shot Husk a look of deep confusion

“Are you for fucking real?” He gaped.

Husk nodded

“Killed Pen. Al set his corpse up in the bathtub, Angie’s in there with them,” He explained.

Valentino headed towards the bathroom. Vox sat down next to Husk

“Al must be losing his shit,” He muttered “Is he okay?”

Husk shook his head

“No. He’s not okay. Xazgod kidnapped his kid. Would  _ you  _ be okay?” He drawled.

Vox winced

“Fair enough…”

Husk let out a shaky sigh and buried his face in his hands, wrapping his wings around himself. He just wanted to curl up in bed and get wasted. A hand touched his back and he nearly shot through the roof. Vox gave him a sympathetic look

“Sorry, pussycat,” He soothed “Just breathe.”

It wasn’t until that moment Husk realized he'd started to hyperventilate. It felt like the room was closing in around him. Vox shifted closer and gave him a light shock which, surprisingly, helped a lot. The sudden pain yanked him back to reality and his eyes darted around the room. Vox gently scratched behind his ears

“Take it easy, look at me,” He urged “Try to calm down.”

Husk’s ears pinned back and he grabbed Vox’s arm, digging his claws in as he just stared at his screen, shaking like a leaf. He’d forced himself not to react on Pentious’ blimp, and it was coming back to bite him in the ass now. But the scratches felt nice…  _ Vox _ felt nice.

“That’s it,” Vox soothed “Just breathe and look at me.”

Husk took a deep, shaky breath and slowly relaxed a bit

“S-Sorry,” He stuttered.

Vox waved a hand flippantly

“Shit happens,” He assured “Don’t worry about it.”

Husk pressed his forehead against Vox’s shoulder and just leaned against him. Vox wrapped an arm around Husk’s shoulders and patted the back of his head

“You’re okay,” He soothed “You’re here.”

It was so bizarre. Having  _ Vox  _ of all people comfort him, but whatever. It was helping, so Husk couldn’t complain. He’d need to get ahold of himself before Alastor was ready to go out and find Silyn anyway.


	38. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and most of the boys search for Silyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter

After setting Sir Pentious comfortably up in the bathtub, Alastor washed his hands and left the bathroom. He halted once in the living room and just blinked at the sight of Vox comforting Husk on the couch. It was a strange sight.

“Is everything alright?” He worried.

Vox looked over his shoulder at Alastor

“Yeah, Husk’s just havin’ a little freak out,” He assured “We’ll be ready to go in a bit.”

Alastor approached and knelt down in front of Husk

“Are you okay, minou?” He worried.

Husk sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes with trembling paws

“I-I’ll be fine…” He assured softly.

Alastor took one of his paws and kissed the top

“You can stay here with the babies, take a breather while we search for Silyn?” He suggested.

Husk sniffled softly and averted his gaze

“...Sure,” He agreed.

Alastor fondly scratched behind his ears

“It’s alright, dear,” He assured “I didn’t think about what that scene would put you through. Besides, we need someone to stay behind with the kids anyway.”

Husk let a little smile slip. Vox patted his head and stood up

“So, we ready to go?” He asked.

Alastor leaned over to look down the hall at the bathroom

“Are you two ready!?” He called.

Valentino exited the bathroom with Angel Dust clinging to his arm

“Yeah, we’re ready,” He sighed.

Angel looked pissed, but Alastor understood why. It was pretty clear he and Pentious were in the beginnings of  _ something _ . Alastor planted a kiss on Husk’s cheek

“We shouldn’t be too long. I already know where to look,” He cooed, gently scritching under Husk’s chin “Oh, also, I was saving it for a special occasion, but you’ve had quite a rough day, so there’s a bottle of good quality whiskey at the back of the fridge, you can help yourself. Just don’t get so drunk you can’t take care of the babies.”

Husk nodded and Alastor patted him on the head before heading out with the rest of the boys.

Alastor would’ve preferred to teleport to the North, but he knew teleporting such a large group and so far would leave him drained, so they took Valentino’s limo. Alastor wasn’t thrilled, as it would take longer, but he knew he’d need to be at his best to face Xazgod, especially if it came down to a fight. Xazgod was an Overlord, and he  _ wasn’t  _ a sinner.

Alastor sighed softly and leaned against Angel’s shoulder. Valentino removed his arm from around Angel and scooted over to Vox. 

“I know this is a dumb question, but… You okay?” Angel asked, reaching up to run a hand through Alastor’s hair.

Alastor shook his head

“No… I have so much worry… Between Silyn having been taken by Xazgod, and  _ him  _ constantly coming around,” He grumbled “I’m never letting my babies out of my sight again.”

Valentino lied down, resting his head in Vox’s lap. Vox grinned at him before looking up at Alastor

“Who’s ‘him’?” He wondered.

Alastor stiffened and sat up straight, looking out the window

“No one you need to worry about. I have it under control,” He assured flippantly.

Angel frowned

“Are you talking about that other guy? The guy who asked if he could hold Absynthe, and you wouldn’t let him?” He wondered.

Alastor nodded, but that was it. Valentino glanced over at Alastor and frowned slightly, but didn’t push him to speak. It was already an extremely stressful situation, so they could worry about whoever Alastor was talking about another time. Though, Valentino had a feeling he knew who it was.

“You sure Husk’s gonna be okay on his own with four babies?” Vox suddenly asked.

Alastor looked over at him

“I’m sure he’ll manage. Hopefully we won’t be gone too long,” He sighed.

The rest of the drive went by in relative silence. Angel Dust had fallen asleep at some point, Vox and Valentino were flirting quietly, which Alastor couldn’t help but find endearing. The drop in temperature was sudden and quite noticeable. Alastor peeked out the window and his eyes lit up a bit at the sight of falling snow. He supposed it was a good thing Sir Pentious was dead and unable to join them on this journey. Alastor had a feeling he wouldn’t do well in the cold. He was also a tad worried about Angel and Valentino though. Valentino more so, at least Angel was covered in fur.

He looked down at Angel, whose head was resting against his shoulder, and gently shook his awake

“Look, dear,” He urged, pointing out the window.

Angel rubbed his eyes and sat up, a lop-sided grin slipping at the sight

“It’s snowing,” He hummed.

Alastor’s smile dropped and his eyes widened in horror. If Silyn found the nursery too chilly sometimes…

“Y-You okay, Al?” Vox stammered nervously.

Alastor swallowed thickly

“He’s going to freeze to death…” He whimpered.

The limo came to a stop and Alastor quickly got out. He knew where Xazgod made his home with his herd. The northern woods was his territory. Vox hopped out of the limo and held out a hand for Valentino, who graciously took it and immediately shivered as soon as he was out of the warmth of his limo. Angel Dust had a very similar response, and quickly clung to Valentino for warmth. Valentino briefly opened his coat and Angel scurried inside. Alastor giggled softly at the sight. It was nice to see Valentino treating Angel well.

Alastor sniffed the air before making a b-line to the woods. Vox quickly followed after him

“Maybe Val and Angie should stay behind. This cold’s not good for them, being bugs and all,” He muttered.

Alastor stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Angel and Valentino hadn’t followed him. He knew Vox wasn’t wrong, they were fine  _ now _ , but they may not be in a few hours. He just hoped he and Vox would be enough on their own.

“You two stay here, go inside somewhere and keep warm. Vox and I will handle this!” He called.

Angel Dust poked his head up out of the collar of Valentino’s coat

“A-Are you sure?” He worried, teeth chattering together somewhat.

Valentino ducked a bit further down into his fluff, antenna pinned back as he forced himself not to shiver.

“Yes. I wouldn’t want you two to freeze to death. Go find shelter from the cold!” He assured before continuing on, Vox following close behind him.

He was sure Valentino would be able to find somewhere to hold up. His influence stretched far enough. Alastor looked over his shoulder at Vox

“You won’t experience any adverse effects from the cold, will you?” He wondered.

Vox shrugged

“Never have before,” He drawled “I should be fine. I can heat up, so I can even keep you warm if you start to get chilly, mama.”

Alastor blushed slightly and lowered his gaze

“I’ll keep that in mind… Now, try not to distract me,” He hummed.

Vox loosely wrapped an arm around Alastor and pulled him close as they walked. He didn’t know exactly where they were going, but Alastor seemed to, so he’d stick close and just follow along for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino and Angel have to hide out from the cold, but they'll be there if Alastor really needs them lol


	39. Old Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor confronts Xazgod, who proposes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating having to write any kind of fight scene 😫

Alastor had never been so furious in his life. Xazgod had killed Sir Pentious and kidnapped Silyn, so even though Alastor loved the snow and loved coming North, now he couldn’t even enjoy it. He knew it was a small thing compared to everything else going on, but straws and camels, you know? Vox had spent the first hour of trekking trying to get Alastor to chat. He’d given up now and seemed a little put off. Alastor felt a little bad about that, he knew it wasn’t Vox’s fault, and that he was just trying to make Alastor feel better.

Nothing but serving Xazgod for dinner and mounting his antlers above the bed would make Alastor feel better at this point.

“Can you eat?” Alastor suddenly asked.

Vox sped up to walk next to him

“That’s a personal question,” He huffed.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’,” He hummed “I only ask because I’ve noticed ‘Thiah doesn’t eat either. At first, it really scared me, I thought she was sick, but then I noticed how she glows when you hold her, and you’re always a bit tired after.”

Vox blushed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Yeah, she drains me a bit, but hey… Parenting,” He chuckled sheepishly “I’m surprised you noticed… I Know I kinda pushed you into sleeping with me… I was a bit worried that would reflect on how you felt about her.”

Alastor chuckled softly

“I was rutting… Breeding was sort of a given… Being what I am,” He admitted “It’s why Xazgod wants me so much. It’s just luck that I’m a Breeding Doe and an Overlord… He wants me to be his mate.”

Vox’s eyes widened

“S-Seriously!?” He sputtered “Like the mark and everything? But you’re a sinner, can you even do that?”

Alastor shrugged

“I don’t know, Xazgod certainly seems like he wants to try. Either way, mark or no, I’m not interested,” Alastor scowled “In him or leading his herd... “

Vox shoved his hands in his pockets

“You’ve been here longer than me… How long have you known him?” He asked “Xazgod, I mean.”

Alastor took a breath

“Since my first broadcast,” He muttered “He propositioned me afterwards… I tried to kill him… I was humbled that day. But I’m stronger now, I’ve made more deals, eaten more souls.”

Vox grinned

“And you’ve got me,” He chirped.

Alastor lowered his gaze and blushed

“Yeah. That too.”

Hours passed, trekking through snowy woods, Alastor’s panic about Silyn’s health growing with each passing minute. It was clear Silyn took much after Sir Pentious, what with his tail, and it was clear that he was cold blooded, what with how he clung to Alastor for warmth, going so far as to cry for it. But he could see the boundaries now, feel Xazgod’s wards. He stopped at a tree with an ancient rune he didn’t recognize carved into it. He’d never actually venture to Xazgod’s lair before, and was beginning to wonder just how  _ old  _ this demon was…

Vox leaned passed Alastor to see what he was looking at

“Oof,” He muttered “That’s gotta be… What? At  _ least  _ two-three hundred years old?”

Alastor’s ears pinned back a bit before springing straight up

“Age isn’t  _ everything _ ,” He assured “I’m an anomaly, remember?”

Vox squinted an eye

“I’ve always meant to ask you about that,” He snickered, electricity gathering in his palm.

Alastor ignored that comment. He didn’t want to get into it. No one, not even Rosie or Husk, knew the truth about Alastor’s power, and he intended to keep it that way. It had made his human life hard enough, he didn’t need that bleeding into his demon life. He continued forward, shuddering at the way passing through Xazgod’s magic made him feel.

“Al!” Vox suddenly panicked, causing Alastor to stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder.

Vox was standing, with his hands pressed to an invisible wall

“I can’t pass through this.”

Alastor’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped a bit. He quickly returned to Vox, only to find he could leave. He touched his hands to Vox’s through the shield

“Keep trying to find a way through, I’m going to keep moving forward,” He soothed.

Vox shook his head

“N-No! I can’t let you just go alone!” He sputtered.

Alastor smiled softly at him

“You don’t have a choice, dear,” He soothed “I know you’re worried, but I’ll be fine. I need to get Silyn back.”

With that, he turned and continued onward.

It wasn’t long until he started to notice… People… Watching him from the shadows. Other deer demons, staring at him through the trees. He must be getting close. Shrill crying cut through the forest and Alastor’s ears stood straight up. He knew that cry. He took off towards it as quick as he could, shifting to his deer form to move faster.

He came to a sliding halt at a twisted old castle, sort of half-built into the side of a cliff. Alastor reclaimed his human-like form and just glared at it. He took a deep breath and made his way inside. He could smell Xazgod.

He made his way through the twisting halls until he came to a dimly lit room. Xazgod was lounging in a chair in front of a fireplace, with Silyn curled up in his arms. Alastor paled at the sight and quietly entered the room

“Give him back,” He ordered.

Silyn twisted himself in Xazgod’s arms and reached out for Alastor

“Ma!” He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Xazgod stood and turned to look at Alastor

“You’ve arrived. Good,” He purred “Here I was just starting to tire of caring for this little beast.”

Alastor emitted dangerous feedback, glitching his image somewhat as he approached

“Give. Him. Back.”

Xazgod cocked an eyebrow before bearing his teeth at Alastor. He gripped Silyn by the back of his shirt and dangled him over the fire, stopping Alastor in his tracks

“Be a good boy,” He scolded “And I won’t have to play dirty.”

Alastor reached out in concern

“No! Please,” He whimpered “Don’t…”

Xazgod slowly brought Silyn close again, cradling him in an arm. That didn’t stop his wailing though, and his continued reaching for Alastor.

“How about we make a deal?” Xazgod purred.

Alastor sneered at the idea a bit

“Oh? And… What did you have in mind?” He did his best to sound polite.

Xazgod rocked Silyn gently

“You give me a fawn, and I’ll give you your little hybrid back,” He explained flippantly.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

“You want me to leave my baby with you, until my next rut, so I can come back and let you impregnate me? You’re out of your mind!” He huffed.

Xazgod chuckled and shook his head

“No, no, silly doe,” He purred “I have the means to induce a rut. We can take care of this right now, and I’ll send your baby home.  _ You’ll  _ have to remain here, though, so I can make sure you don’t terminate the pregnancy.”

Alastor’s ears pinned back. So soon after giving birth… He didn’t know if he had another go in him just yet. Not after carrying five babies for nine months… His breasts hadn’t even gone away yet. But he didn’t exactly have a lot of room to negotiate here. Not with Silyn still wrapped up in Xazgod’s arms.

“How can I trust it’s home you’ll send him?” He muttered.

Xazgod approached and cupped Alastor’s cheek

“I wouldn’t lie to you, my sweet doe,” He assured.

Alastor just cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

“You killed my baby’s father, you kidnapped my child, and now you’re trying to force me to have a child with you. You can’t expect me to just take what you say at face value,” He drawled.

Xazgod’s eyes widened briefly before they hooded and he smirked

“I always liked how feisty you are,” He hummed longingly.

Alastor just rolled his eyes

“Let Vox pass your wards so he can come and get Silyn,” He ordered.

Xazgod narrowed his eyes

“Why is Vox with you? What does  _ he  _ care about your little beast?” He snarled.

Alastor’s eyes widened. Did Xazgod not know about the other babies? That was certainly a relief. It meant the other four were safe.

“That’s irrelevant. I’ll only agree to your terms if you agree to mine,” He huffed.

Xazgod smirked and held out his hand, ancient magic swirling in his palm. Alastor swallowed thickly as he stared at it. This was such a terrible idea… But what choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long ass time since I've written an mpreg fic, so this will be interesting.
> 
> As per usual with my multi-chapter fics, tags will be added as we go along, because I am incapable of planning things out.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
